


Be Still My Raging Hormones

by nighttmr



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And angst, And some canon-typical violence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assumed Relationship, Because crime don't stop for pining idiots, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, But not everything is angst though, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, Got some fluff and humor too, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Lots of pining happening, M/M, Pining, So many misunderstandings happening here, So much angst, Still got a superhero job to do, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttmr/pseuds/nighttmr
Summary: Tim didn’t know why he thought it was a good idea to get drunk. He didn’t even like the taste of alcohol.But when he looked over to where Jason and Roy were clearly flirting with each other, he remembered why and knocked back another glass, hoping the burning liquid can wash this hopeless-pining-lovesick-mess-of-feelings away....Or the one where Tim thinks Jason is dating Roy. And Jason thinks Tim is dating Kon. When in reality, they wanted to date each other and are pining from far away (with their best friends making fun of them on the sidelines), thinking the other couldn’t possibly love them because of the wholePit-rage!Jason trying to kill Robin!Tim multiple timesthing.Everything comes to a head when Roy and Kon got tired of these two losers being sappy idiots and devised a plan to get them together.Only their plan didn’t exactly go to plan.And hilarious misunderstandings ensue.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 178
Kudos: 610





	1. Tim Interlude - My Hero

Tim was nine when he started going out late at night to take pictures of Batman and Robin from the shadows of Gotham. Combined with his genius intellect and observation skills, he knew they were Bruce Wayne and his ward Dick Grayson.

And boy, did he have a mini crush on the acrobat who performed his quadruple somersault just for little Timmy.

.  


There was a new Robin. He was brash, more impulsive and reckless. The new guy even fought way differently from Dick. When Tim learned Bruce got a new ward/foster son, he knew.

Robin #2 was Jason Todd-Wayne.

And when little Timothy snapped pictures of the feisty Robin with clear anger issues taking such sweet care of orphans and Crime Alley kids, when he saw how Jason made frightened little kids laugh and smile with his silly antics, his heart bled once again.

Jason wasn't as charismatic or golden as Dick, but he had his own special charm. He wasn't on par with Bruce's detective skills, but he had his street smarts. He fought hard and dirty. Some people looked down on the new Robin. But Tim was fascinated by him. Jason was not like his predecessor or mentor. He was on a whole other level. 

He didn't even stand a chance to be honest. It wasn't surprising he gained another crush. But this one was far stronger than what he once felt for Dick, heightened by the near hero-worship he had for Jason.

.  


Jason Todd was dead. And Batman was losing it. He was spiraling faster and faster into a destructive path.

He had to do something.

And so little Timothy Drake became the 3rd Robin.

_He wanted to keep Jason's memory alive, wanted to do the Robin mantle right for the boy he loved and admired._

.  


.  


.  


It was a few years later when the impossible happened and Jason was alive —albeit running around Gotham as a raging murdering criminal named Red Hood— but he was alive.

Tim couldn't help feeling giddy at the news, heart beating so loud in his chest as suppressed feelings came to light, his crush from the past buried so deeply when Jason died coming back with a vengeance. 

His favorite Robin was back.

His hero was back.

.  


His hero tried to kill him.

Multiple times.

Almost succeeding a few times.

.  


Jason hated him.

Absolutely hated him.

Like _utterly fucking despised his very existence_ hated him.

Tim was about 99% pretty sure Jason's hate towards him rivaled the Joker's. And that bastard beat him with a crowbar and left him to die in an explosion.

_He knew it. Jason was right. He was nothing but a replacement in this family that didn't want him. They didn't choose him. He forced his way in. They didn't love him. He forced them to take pity on a little kid who knew their secrets. They didn't care about him. He didn't deserve Robin. At all._

.  


And if Tim went home and pulled out albums of all the pictures he took of Batman and Robin. If he flipped through all the pictures of smiling-happy-carefree Jason saving people and helping Gotham with a heart so big. If tears were falling down as he mourned what a naive and innocent child he was back then. If tears kept falling down his face as he tried to shove back the stupid feelings he felt for his favorite Robin, tried to get rid of a crush that was valiantly ripped from him so many times by the boy he once admired. 

If for once in his life, he wanted to take pity on himself.

Well, no one has to know but him.

.  


.  


.  


_People were right when they said you should never meet your heroes in real life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dash of angst to kick things off. The actual plot will begin in the next chapter


	2. Let Me Pretend For Just A Little Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is fine. Tim is getting along with Jason and it's like a dream come true. But when he experienced a traumatic flashback during patrol and shut down for a second, he thinks maybe things aren't so fine after all but he isn't going to admit that.
> 
> Luckily, Conner got his dumbass of a best friend's back.

Red Robin was tying the last of the drug dealers up with zip ties when Red Hood dropped down from the rooftop, boots crunching on the gravel pavement. In a city with the shadows whispering in every corner and crime running rampant, Jason struck an intimidating picture with his large and towering frame boldly radiating _“Don’t mess with me”_ vibes and the menacing guns he carried. Both literally and figuratively. Tim wondered if—

_Nope. Stopping that train of thought._

Luckily, the mechanical voice —courtesy of the helmet— brought him out of his thoughts spiraling even further. “Done with your guys?”

“Just about.”

Red called the police to their location, made sure the criminals couldn’t escape (not that _that_ had a chance of happening because not to brag or anything but he does have skills), and swung up to a rooftop. Seconds later, the pair were running, surrounded by the same dark and oppressive Gotham they grew up with.

“Thanks for the assist, Hood.” His voice was casual and friendly but he still observed him from the corner of his eye.

“No problemo, Replacement. I was passing through anyway.”

Well, Hood seemed to be in a good mood today. His body language was open and not guarded. He seemed to actually be at ease with Tim’s presence which boosted his confidence enough to draw him in playful banter.

“I’m surprised I didn’t hear explosions trailing in your wake.” He teased, an exaggerated smirk dancing on his lips.

He heard Jason chuckling and his chest filled with warmth _(it took him back to the past when he was following after a certain brash-spirited Robin)._

“Nah. The place I was checking out was too boring to waste such precious cargo on.”

“Ah.” He nodded in complete understanding. “Gotta save that dramatic flair for when it really matters.”

Hood laughed again. “Nightwing can be such a bad influence.”  


“You know, I’m like 99% sure it’s actually B’s fault. No one who isn’t dramatic would be dressing up as a bat at night and punching bad guys in the face instead of doing therapy.”

But as soon as that came out of his mouth, he wanted to take it back.

Oh fuck. Why did he have to bring up Batman? Everyone knew that was a sure ticket to getting on Jason’s bad side. Why did he have to go and ruin everything? Stupid mouth. Stupid Tim. He nervously looked to the side to see Hood’s reaction.

Who tensed up slightly but his body language was still not aggressive or threatening. His voice was still casual and calm like everything was alright. “You’re right as always. Blaming B is so much more satisfying.”

Tim silently let out a breath of relief. Thank goodness. He did not mess things up even further between them.

Their banter was cut short when they heard a police call coming through. _The Riddler spotted downtown near Sixth Street. Requesting Backup._

“Guess that’s our cue.” Red automatically started running towards downtown Gotham. He was surprised to see Hood keeping pace with him. “You’re coming along?”

“I wouldn’t miss the party. Word on the street is that Riddler got his hands on some pretty nice bombs.”

“You just want to see the fireworks, you crazy pyromaniac.”

“Guilty as charged. It’s a perfect dramatic act to end the night with.”

They looked at each other for a second before breaking into laughter. A happy, carefree sound that brought a smile to Tim’s face. He couldn’t help it but his little fanboy heart was swooning at what a night this has turned out to be.

Tim loved this kind of camaraderie between them. Times like this, he could pretend that Jason actually liked him.

It’s been a good six months since Jason agreed to Bruce’s “no kill” rule and laid off the rampaging murder spree. Nowadays, the worst he did was beat up a few criminals to almost death (and even in those times, the rapists-pedophiles-abusers definitely deserved the beat down). Jason’s relationship with the rest of the Bats was getting better. He went on patrol with them and worked together on cases. He even swung by the Manor from time to time (mainly to steal Alfred’s food and make fun of everyone else but it was still better than before). Granted, things were still tense between him and Bruce but they could coexist in the same space without someone blowing off a temper tantrum.

As for the pair of them, Jason could tolerate his presence. Tim made sure to still be friendly but still keeping his distance or Jason would run away. He likes spending time with the 2nd Robin so he always made sure never to push Jason since he knew he was one of the main triggers for his Pit-rage. He didn’t want to do anything to break this fragile peace between them.

.

.

.

Riddler didn’t even get a chance to cause any explosions when Red Robin and Red Hood bursted in the warehouse, reigning down like bats from hell.

It was a pretty sick (and utterly dramatic) sight, if Tim says so himself.

This was another reason why he liked teaming up with Jason. They make a really good team. Jason most likely teams up with him because he is the least averse to Hood’s violent methods. And he doesn’t mind a good explosion from time to time.

They fought on instinct, instantly reading the other’s moves to cover each other’s bases. It was amazing. When Red moved forward to swipedown with his bo staff, Hood was already backing out of the way to protect his backside, unleashing a flurry of rubber bullets on the stupid henchmen. Tim was having a grand time. It was everything he once dreamed about: teaming up with his favorite Robin and kicking ass.

_(he spoke too soon)_

When they were fighting Nygma and his goons, he saw a glint of red in the corner of his eye.

_—Deep slashes decorating his body. A knife buried deeply in his chest. Blood was splattered all over him, soaking in his clothes and skin. Covering his eyes. Blocking his throat. Can’t breathe. Why can’t he ~~fucking~~ breathe? Can’t calm down enough to stop the bleeding. Almost dying. ~~Almost dead.~~ Before he was rescued—_

And he instantly shut down for a second. Leading Jason to have to save his dumb ass from a lowly henchman trying to take a cheap shot while he was distracted. He mentally gave himself a hard whack. He was being stupid. Why was he still affected by that? It’s been 2 months since that disastrous attack. He’s fine now. He got better. He already compartmentalized that trauma and locked it away so it couldn’t hurt him like this anymore.

He forced himself to get his shit together. He was not going to lose his composure over a little thing like that.

After that, it didn’t take that much effort to subdue Nygma and ship him back to Arkham. Off in a distance, Red Robin stood on top of a rooftop to watch the proceedings.

It was nearing 3 in the morning. And he had meetings to attend at 8. He also needed to go meet a few informants about a drug trafficking case and see a couple of working girls down in Crime Alley he promised to check up on. Then there were some sightings of League assassins roaming on the edge of Gotham that he wanted to check out. He also needed to stop by the Manor soon to pick up some things from Bruce and discuss the latest WE dealings. Oh, and there was a gala coming up to celebrate The Martha Wayne Foundation that he needed to help start preparing for.

_(He didn’t want to go back to a lonely apartment. Didn’t want to feel that emptiness that’s been prevailing since childhood when he was left in a too big house by parents who never wanted a child, only an heir and legacy)_

He should really get some sleep. But even as he was thinking this, he still stayed standing on top of the building and breathing in the polluted Gotham air that was ever present in his blood.

The soft wind tousled his raven hair as his masked eyes took in the sight. He could see the murky horizon, the dark mass of black night above that blocked out stars and hear the incessant blaring of cars and sirens.

The city was a desolate place where it seemed more bad comes out of it than good. No one from Gotham is without scars. It’s a mark of another year you survived in this hellhole. Many have written off this place as hopeless years ago, that it wasn’t worth saving or putting effort in to help.

Those people were wrong.

Yeah, Gotham was harsh and vindictive. But there was a certain beauty to it, a certain charm that makes its vigilantes claim it as home and want to protect it.

_(Still, even heroes have their limits)_

“You alright, Replacement?”

Tim was startled out of his thoughts. He thought Jason left already. He didn’t realize he was still here. His face reddened in embarrassment. Fuck. Why did he have to ruin the good mood with his depressing thoughts rearing their unwanted ugly head in? Why couldn’t he get himself under control? Jason was going to think he was so weird for standing still this long like this. But he took comfort in the fact that it’s not like he can downgrade any further in his eyes.

He turned to see Jason _(when did he take off his helmet?)_ ’s face etched in worry and concern.

Although he knew it wasn’t out of any real concern for him. Jason probably didn’t want to deal with Bruce and Dick hounding on his ass if Tim got hurt while they were patrolling together - no matter if Jason wasn’t the cause of said injury. Still, it was the thought that counts.

“Baby bird?”

That was another thing that changed in recent months. Jason didn’t just call him Replacement. He had a whole slew of nicknames for him, ranging from insulting to embarrassing pet names _(even if those made Tim’s heart beat faster)._

His tone was only semi-harsh and not that much aggressive and sometimes even endearing but borderline mocking. But Tim didn’t mind that much though. He could pretend that the words held fondness. He could pretend it wasn’t done in disgust or hatred. He could pretend that Jason actually cared about him.

He waved the worry away. “I’m fine, Hood.”

“You sure? You’ve been a bit distracted during the battle earlier.”

Way to bring up his fucking failure.

Before the gentle-caring-concerned tone of his voice registered and Tim’s eyebrows furrowed. It almost sounds like Jason is actually giving a damn about how he is and not just making small talk for the sake of it. But he still kept his voice neutral. “Yeah. Just thinking about what I need to get done tomorrow that’s all.”

Jason just shrugged. “Alright. Don’t work yourself to death like the big Bats. No one else plays nice with me using explosives as well as you do. And the afterlife can’t handle your dumb, caffeine-riddled ass.”

Tim rolled his eyes (and there’s the Jason he’s used to) and gave him a wry smile, saying dryly. “Thanks for the mark of faith.”

And the bastard just gave a cheeky wink _(curse his hormones)_ and a two-fingered salute. “Catch you later, Red.”

“Don’t get into too much trouble.”

Tim was not prepared at all for Jason to lean in close _(that he could feel his hot breath on his blushing face)_ with teasing teal eyes and a roguishly handsome smirk that shouldn’t look as hot as it did.

“No promises.” He whispered in a dangerously low tone.

Tim was frozen still as he watched him shoot out his grapple gun and swung away. He stayed there for a good few minutes, trying to calm his racing heart and will away the burning redness on his cheeks.

He was so fucked.

He will never get over his crush on Jason at this rate.

Stupid Jason with his stupidly gorgeous looks and stupid witty humor and stupid heart of gold.

Stupid damn hormones wanting Jason.

Stupid him for not wanting another person but Jason.

.

.

.

“Yo.” Conner said as he entered the apartment, going in through the door because he was a normal person and had manners ~~(unlike certain vigilantes)~~.

Tim didn’t even look up, completely focused on the computer screen in front of him, but he did grunt in acknowledgement. He was fine. He didn't need his obsessively over-protective Superboy who shouldn't be eavesdropping on his heartbeat like a creep checking up on him. He was completely fine. Seriously.

But Conner didn’t take offense; he was used to Bats’ behavior. He looked around and what a sight he was greeted with.

It was a mess. Empty coffee cups littered the floor. Sad love songs were blasting on the radio because of course this pining dumbass got nothing better to listen to.

But Tim seems alright. He heard his heart beating erratically earlier that he came to associate with Tim having a panic attack and rushed to Gotham. But here he was, sitting alone in his room in semi-darkness, and being absolutely absorbed in his work like usual. But Conner noticed the bags under his eyes were darker, his eyes were duller, and his typing was slower than normal. 

“What a sad little fuck you are.”

At that, Tim looked up to shoot him a dirty glare. “Fuck you.”

“Nah. That’s Jason’s job.” He plopped down on the couch next to his best friend. “And as your second favorite person in the world who cares so much that you don't drop dead anytime soon, I brought you food.”

Tim shrugged him off but was forced to eat when Connor used his tactile telekinesis to take his laptop away. That utter douchebag. How dare he use his powers for evil purposes.

He sat on the couch glaring at him while aggressively eating the burger and slurping loudly on Sprite

Connor simply rolled his eyes at his pettiness. “Look, you’re my bro. And bros look out for each other. So I’m here to tell you to grow some balls and just ask Jason out.”

Tim put down the soda. “I can’t. He hates me.”

“You worked on 3 cases together this past month alone.”

“Only because our cases overlapped and it made sense to work on it together.”

“He wants to spend time with you. Has your genius mind ever thought about that?”

“ _My_ genius mind says that you’re wrong. We’ve been getting better but Jason surely doesn’t like me like that.”

“Recently you’ve been crossing patrol routes a bit too much to be a coincidence.”

“Not really.” Tim shrugged. “It does happen. I cross paths with Nightwing, Blackbat, and Robin and B too.”

Connor facepalmed at his best friend’s obliviousness. “I swear to Rao that you are a literal dumbass.”

Tim frowned. “Rude.”

“No wonder you are a miserable pining gay vigilante twink.”

Tim snatched his laptop back and went back to work, increasing the volume on his sad love songs playlist, trying to drown out the thoughts of a certain Jason Todd in his mind. He was not a lovesick pining mess. Conner was an idiot. He had this ridiculous crush completely under control.

“Ok. That’s enough.” Connor turned off the music. “You are going to clean up and make yourself look decent. Then we’re going to have fun at a club.”

Tim raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “I’m not even 21.”

“Eh, 19 is not that far off. And I know for a fact that you have a lot of fake IDs lying around.”

“They’re for vigilante work.”

“I will use TTK on you.” Sometimes, you need a firm (and threatening) hand when dealing with Bats. It’s one of the few ways to get them to listen. “Try me bitch.”

“You’re such a terrible influence.”

“You love me anyway.”

But Conner was (unfortunately) right. He can’t keep pining after Jason like this. And besides _—blood-was-everywhere-can't-breathe-can't-calm-down—_ maybe a change of scenery would be good.

_He just needs to lock everything away. All the hurt-pain-discomfort-trauma away in a box deep in his mind, never to be seen again. He was fine. Everything was just ~~fine~~. _

He closed his laptop with closed eyes and a suffering sigh. Guess he’s going clubbing tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I love Tim. 
> 
> The next chapter will be from Jason's side of things.


	3. I Wasn't Supposed to Care About the Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is feeling bad that maybe trying to spend some time with Tim isn't working out. After all, the guy froze up during the battle because Jason is pushing their relationship to be closer than what Tim wants. Maybe it was best to keep his distance from him.
> 
> Meanwhile, Roy is so done hearing Tim this— and Tim that—

“You alright, Replacement?”

Jason was about to have a damn near heart attack earlier when he saw a gun aimed right at Tim (of course he took care of that quickly) but Baby bird was too out of it to notice just how close he was to having a bullet in the head. 

He wanted to leave, wanted to not make things worse between him and Tim because he knew that it was his fault that Tim froze up in battle. But a bigger part of him wanted to make sure that Tim was alright. He didn’t want to leave Tim alone in this state. 

“Baby bird?”

If he would just fucking say something already. 

Tim was just standing still with dull eyes and a blank face. It made Jason’s heart ache because _he_ did that. _He_ put Tim in that state. 

_Should he call Dick? Babs? Maybe Steph? He’ll fucking involve Bruce if he has to. Just to have Tim be okay again._

When Tim finally said: “I’m fine, Hood.”

Fucking bullshit. 

“You sure? You’ve been a bit distracted during the battle earlier.” 

He could see Tim tense up and withdraw into himself. Shit. Did he misstep? Did he overdo it with the concern? Was it too much for Tim to handle? 

“Yeah. Just thinking about what I need to get done tomorrow that’s all.” 

Okay. Tim’s voice was neutral. Probably hiding his hatred and fear of Jason under his clenched fists. And Jason felt his heart being squeezed and pulverized with a viscous and cold hand at the thought of that. 

_He forgot._

Jason is not supposed to care. 

Tim doesn’t like that. It’s strictly business between them. Tim doesn’t like it when Jason gets too close, when he crosses this boundary between them. 

It’s why he made sure that his teasing and his nicknames for Tim were semi-harsh and borderline mocking, never fully affectionate, never fully endearing no matter how much he wished it was. Because if he crosses that friendly line, that boundary, Tim will shut down and withdraw. And Jason will be at risk of forever losing him. 

_And he would rather have Tim just out of reach but still close by than have him gone altogether._

So he simply shrugged and adjusted the helmet he propped up on his hip. “Alright. Don’t work yourself to death. No one else plays nice with using explosives as well as you do. And the afterlife can’t handle your dumb, caffeine-riddled ass.” 

Even with those words, his tone was disinterest and rough like he didn’t care if Tim dropped dead. 

~~(Even if that was the opposite of what he felt)~~

Because he wasn’t supposed to care. 

Tim rolled his eyes (and Jason could just smile at how the dullness disappeared from his eyes and his body was no longer tense or still). He even had a wry smile on his face as he said dryly. “Thanks for the mark of faith.” 

At Tim’s good mood, he felt emboldened to give him a cheeky wink and felt his heart flutter at the pretty flush of red spreading across Tim’s face. 

With a two-fingered salute, he said. “Catch you later, Red.”

“Don’t get into too much trouble.” 

And he knew he wasn’t supposed to care. Knew he wasn’t supposed to cross the boundary. But he felt way too happy to see Tim no longer frozen, no longer looking dull and subdued like the life was sucked out of him. That he couldn’t help but lean in close that he could see a myriad of emotions flashing across those strikingly clear baby blue eyes, see those perfect gleaming white teeth when his mouth fell open in surprise. 

He smirked, whispering. “No promises.”

Before pulling back. His face red but nothing compared to Tim’s who looked like a bright tomato. 

He was so beautiful. 

~~And he wasn’t Jason’s.~~

Jason pulled out his grapple gun and shot in a random direction before swinging away. When he dared to look back, he saw Tim was still standing there, watching him, and his heart soared at the sight. 

Damn it. 

He only agreed to the Bat’s rule of no killing to get them off his back. It was a lot easier to stop crime and put the fear of the Devil in criminals who fucking deserved what was coming to them when he didn’t have the bats running around and trying to catch him. It also helped that the Pit’s influence was lessening and he was in control of his mind more and more as time passed. He could think clearly for once. 

And when he needed to get intel that the Bats had, it was only logical to go to Tim. He didn’t want to deal with Bruce, Dick, or Babs. There was no love lost between him and his replacement so if he fucked up, that bridge was already burnt. It was also logical to start teaming up with Red Robin on some cases because of overlapping circumstances. 

He wasn’t supposed to care. 

He wasn’t supposed to notice just how amazing Tim’s genius brain was, how deadly and graceful he fights with that bo staff of his, and how his uniform snugs in just the right places. 

He wasn’t supposed to fall in love with Tim. 

He wasn’t supposed to fall in love with the one guy he already ruined his chances with before he even started. 

.

.

.

Oliver really pissed Roy off at the family dinner Dinah tried to organize for them and he needed to get out of Star City for a little bit. Luckily, Kori took Lian to her and Raven’s place earlier to have a girls’ night out _(he was worried he and Ollie might get into another argument and he didn’t want Lian to witness that —and he was fucking right)_ so he didn’t have to worry about his daughter. 

He headed straight to Gotham because he wanted to be around someone who understood and related to shitty father figures. And he’s been meaning to spend some time with his best friend. He hasn’t seen Jason for a while and they had a lot of catching up to do. 

But the dumbass wasn’t in his safe house that he texted he’ll be at. Ok. It was late at night. But still. He checked his phone. Jay’s supposed to be done with patrol 30 minutes ago. Was something going on? Should he suit up? 

When he received a text: _Running a bit late. Dealing with Riddler. Just let yourself in._

Well, that’s that then. He opened the door and looked around. It was so Jason with how clean the apartment was (Jay hated messes) and books neatly placed on bookshelves, some on the low table in front of the comfy couch with a throw blanket on it. The whole place had a homey feel to it. Roy can see why this was Jay’s favorite safehouse in Gotham. 

He headed straight to the kitchen and rummaged around in the fridge. He kind of missed dinner. And score! There was some of Alfred’s famous lasagna in a tupperware. He grinned at his treat (he was already feeling better) and put the container in the microwave to heat up. 

Maybe Jay had some beer lying around? 

A few minutes later, he was sitting at the dining table eating his deliciously warm dinner and enjoying a nice cold bottle of beer when he heard the door being slammed before Jason Todd in all his zombie/bad boy/emo glory stomped into his apartment and sunk into the couch, placing his head in his hands like the dramatic bat he was. 

“What’s up, Jaybird?” 

Jason didn’t even lift up his head when he answered. “The world has wronged me today. It has gathered all my hopes and dreams and threw it out the window where it crumbled into dust.” 

Roy rolled his eyes. “You have got to lay off the Shakespeare man.” He took another bite of lasagna. “Now what’s going? I didn’t hear anything big going on in Gotham.” 

“It’s not anything crime related. It’s Tim.” 

_Because of course it is._

Roy and Jason were supposed to be having a guys’ night out. He did not sign up to a Tim talk. Again.

~~It was a surprise to him that no one else picked up on Jason’s very obvious crush on the third Robin.~~

But he was a good best friend so all he said was. “What happened this time?”

“I joined him on patrol tonight. And everything was going well. We were joking and laughing together. I think he actually liked me.” 

“That sounds nice.” Roy said in a voice that parents use when they are humoring their kids about imaginary monsters. 

“It was amazing. Until we had to face off the Riddler. One of his goons was about to shoot Tim so I aimed my gun at him to take care of it. Except Tim was staring right at my barrel and fucking froze up.”

He shot up to his feet, body shaking and his voice taking on a hysterical edge. “Tim fucking froze up in battle. He could’ve been hurt or even killed and it would’ve been my fault!” 

No matter how hard he tried, Jason couldn’t get what happened out of his head. 

_Red Robin was fighting against two of Riddler’s goons with his bo staff but at one point in the fight had his back exposed and a bastard saw an opportunity. Luckily, Hood saw the gun being aimed at Red so he swung his gun around to shoot the sorry son-of-a-bitch in the leg._

_He was about to tease Red on watching his surroundings but when he turned his head, the words died in his throat._

_Red Robin was just standing there, frozen still and tense. He was just staring right at the barrel of Hood’s gun with wide white domino eyes._

_Someone took advantage of Red Robin’s distracted state and almost whacked him with a steel pipe before Hood shot him in the shoulder and he dropped to the ground._

_Jason watched Tim shudder as he came back to the present. Watched as he shook his head a bit before clenching tightly on his bo staff and throwing himself back into the fight._

He should’ve known better. 

He traumatized Tim when he tried to kill him all those times before. Albeit it was under the Pit’s influence but it was still him that cut him with a batarang multiple times and it was still him that shot Tim fatally and almost made him bled out. 

And no matter how much they bantered, how much time they spent together, or how friendly they were with each other, that’s not something that goes away easily. That’s not something Tim can forgive him for. And to be honest, Jason doesn’t blame him if Tim decides to hold a burning grudge against him forever. He deserves it. 

But Tim wasn’t that kind of person. His heart was too soft (one of the reasons why Jason fell in love with him) and he forgives way too easily. He patrols with Jason and solves cases together. There were even a few times they hung out as civilians. Albeit it was for a Wayne function and distantly related to a case but it counts. 

But Tim forgiving him doesn’t mean he’s okay with Jason’s very presence. 

Roy’s hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts. “Jay, it’s not your fault.” 

He shrugged him off saying in an unnaturally quiet voice. “You didn’t see him, Roy. He touched his neck. He touched the scar I gave him when I dug a batarang in his throat and threatened to shoot his head.” 

“Jay…”

“Tim is scared of me.” He didn’t realize it before. Maybe he did but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. But now he saw just how much his presence made Tim uncomfortable. He shouldn’t have pushed their relationship to be closer. Tim obviously doesn’t want that. 

He grabbed a handful of his hair and gripped it tightly. “What the fuck was I thinking? Of course he’s scared of me. I tried to kill him — _multiple times in fact_ — and now no matter how much we spend time together, it won’t erase that trauma.” 

He slumped back against the couch, looking up at Roy who was still standing there, quiet as Jason vent out what he was feeling. 

Roy was surprised at the whirlpool of emotions swimming in those teal eyes, emotions that Jay usually kept bottled up just close to bursting into silent tears. He never saw him look so broken before. Jason’s face was slack and his limbs heavy with exhaustion. His fists twitched, almost as if he wanted to hug himself but felt too emotionally drained to avoid any more vulnerability. 

He muttered. “I fucked up Roy. Everytime we teamed up must’ve been torture for him.”

Maybe he should stop teaming up with Tim and start keeping his distance from him. Tim would surely appreciate that. 

“I’m pretty sure that if he hated your guts, he wouldn’t work so much with you even if the rest of the Bats told him too.”

Jason was unconvinced. 

“Look man. I’ve seen you guys work together and you make a kickass team. If anything, I think he likes you. At least as a friend.” 

He shook his head. “He puts up with me.” 

_Sometimes, Roy wanted to bang his head against a wall._

“Didn’t Tim initiate a team up with you a few times before?”

“Only because his cases overlapped into my territory and he probably didn’t want to piss me off by doing a case in my area. He’s probably scared I’ll attack him if he doesn't ask for a team up.” 

_Other times, Roy wanted to smack Jason up the head._

“I think you’re underestimating Tim. He can be one scary little bitch. And yeah, you two had a rough start but from what I’ve seen, I don’t think he fears or hates you like you think.” 

“Why wouldn’t he, though? I tried to kill him.” 

“Didn’t you Bats try to kill each other in the past and now you’re on okay terms? Your very obvious crush on Tim could lead to somewhere.” 

Jason sighed. “I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure he’s straight. He dated Steph a while back.” 

“He could be bi.” 

“If he was, he would be dating the Clone right now. It’s obvious how much his friend likes him, constantly texting him, bringing him to places, and gifting him things.” He grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest and looking like a petulant child. 

Almost all the time, Roy appreciates and sympathizes with what the other Bat’s best friends go through when they have to deal with their respective Bat’s utter dramatic-ness. He sent a silent prayer to give him a clear head to deal with this bullshit.

_Ding._

“Ok. I heated up some leftovers for you earlier and now you’re going to enjoy a nice dinner.” 

Unfortunately, he put away and hid the beer. He does not want to deal with a drunk and emotionally upset Bat tonight. 

Roy went back into the kitchen and started preparing another plate of food. Jason dragged himself from the couch to sit at the small table wedged in the corner of the empty space in the kitchen area. 

They ate in silence, Roy finishing off his portion. Before Jason with a dead look in his eyes and dark bags underneath it broke it. 

“I fucked up. I wasn’t supposed to care about him. I wasn’t supposed to love him.” 

_Oh for fuck’s sake._

_Forget emotionally upset Bats. He needs a fucking beer to deal with all this nonsense._

“You know what?” Roy threw in the towel. “I refuse to allow you to wallow in self-pity. We’re going clubbing.”

“Clubbing?”

“Yes, clubbing. And we’re getting drunk.”

“It’s nearing 1 in the morning.” 

“And? We’re used to running with no sleep. Besides, there’s no time like the present.”

“What about Lian?”

“I’m picking her up tomorrow afternoon. Now stop stalling. This is a perfect way to get Tim off your brain.” 

~~And Ollie off of his.~~

“...Fine.” 

.

.

.

Unfortunately, things weren’t that simple. Because of course, of fucking course, the club that Roy picked to go to out of every one in Gotham was where they found Kon and Tim at. 

Because why not.

Jason hated the fucking universe. 

Why do these kinds of things happen to him?

He clenched his fists. He was not interested in seeing Tim and the fucking Clone making love eyes at each other all night. And why were they at a club in the first place? This wasn’t Baby bird’s style at all. 

He watched with _anger-jealousy-longing_ as the Clone leaned down and whispered something in Tim’s ear and he blushed bright red and laughed. It was such a wonderful sound but Jason hated that it was the Clone that made Tim laugh like that. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He slipped through the crowd and found refuge in the bathroom. His hands itched to light up a cigarette and burn these feelings away but he already went through his last pack and hasn't had a chance to pick up more. 

_And Tim had mentioned a few months ago how he was not fond of the cigarette smell._

He splashed some cold water on his face and tried to forget about Tim and the fucking Clone having a grand old time back there, probably laughing together, probably dancing together, probably kissing—

_Nope. Not going to think any more about that. He wasn’t that much of a masochist._

.

Tim was feeling queasy. He said yes to clubbing to avoid Jason. Now he and Kon were awkwardly standing in front of Roy and Jason under too bright fluorescent lights and surrounded by people and alcohol. 

This was not having a good time. Fuck you Kon. 

And the bastard had the fucking gall to tilt his head down and whisper close to his ear. “You know, if you wanted to de-stress, you could always ask Jason for a ride. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

Tim almost choked on nothing. He could feel his face turning bright red. He could feel Jason and Roy’s questioning gazes and broke out in nervous laughter to divert their attention. 

Before Jason abruptly left. Shit. Did he hear what Kon said? 

Fuck his life. 

He left his douchebag of a best friend _(how dare he laugh at the situation)_ and went out the backdoor, finding refuge outside in the fresh polluted air and murky night sky. 

.

This was not (at all) going according to plan. Roy just wanted to get drunk with Jason and forget about the Tim and Ollie troubles. He did not think he would encounter Tim and Conner here. 

Huh, Jason already disappeared off into the crowd. And apparently so did Tim.

Wow. What great friends. 

After giving up trying to see where Jay went, he made his way to Kon who was sitting at the bar counter and enjoying a nice glass of something strong probably. He can totally relate to that. 

“So what are you guys doing here?” Kon pushed a drink in Roy’s hands and he knocked it back gratefully. 

“Thanks for that.” He ran a hand through his hair. “And I’m trying to forget how shitty Oliver can be and how dramatic Bats can be.” 

Kon nodded in total understandment. “Same.” Before tilting his head a bit to the side. “By any chance, is your Bat pining after mine?” 

Roy tossed back another drink before shrugging nonchalantly. As utterly done as he is with Jay, he isn’t going to snitch on his bro. He ain’t about that life. “What’s it to you?” 

“I can hear Jason cursing out my name and how I am apparently shacking it up with Tim which I’m not by the way. Tim’s head over heels for a certain Hood.” 

“You’re joking.”

“Nope.”

“So what I’m hearing is that your dumbass is pining after my dumbass?”

And when Kon nodded, Roy wanted to throw his hands up in the air, completely done. Instead, he grabbed another drink. He was so getting drunk tonight. 

“I can’t believe it. Jay thinks Tim hates him.”

“Tim thinks Jay hates him.” 

“They’re both idiots.”

“The biggest.”

“We’re getting them together.”

“Totally.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can clearly see the beginning of what should be a foolproof plan to make JayTim happen. 
> 
> (hah!) 
> 
> Kon and Roy definitely had good intentions. Too bad their great start is going to have disastrous results. 
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> I’m evil. I know.


	4. The Plan Takes Off (Well, Kind Of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Kon have made a plan. 
> 
> The plan failed before it even started. 
> 
> What the fuck.

“So you’re good on the plan?” Despite how the night initially started off, Roy was feeling absolutely giddy _(though that could just be the alcohol talking)_ at the prospect of Jay finally banging Tim. No more Tim talks. No more woe-is-me. 

“This is going to work perfectly. Trust me.” Kon was feeling confident they could actually pull this off. No more will he have to endure Tim’s pining. No more of his sad love songs playlist on repeat. 

They were going to start off slow. No need to rush into everything. Jason and Tim are surely not going anywhere. 

And since they were all vigilantes, it made perfect sense to start things off with a joint case between the four. But one might ask won’t the Bats get suspicious that Roy and Kon suddenly want to work together off the bat? 

True. They don’t run in the same social circles so it would be weird to propose a team up. And they know that simply having Jason and Tim alone won’t do it. If neither of them made a move by now _~~(it’s already been a year)~~_ , it’s highly unlikely they actually will.

“Nothing like the start of a beautiful friendship than just getting drunk together.” Roy washed down another beer. 

“You go find Jason. I’ll find Tim.”

He nodded. “Then we’re getting drunk off our asses and Bam! Instant friendship. Tim and Jay shouldn’t question that.” 

_See? Foolproof plan._

“We’re such good friends.”

“The greatest.” 

.

.

.

Jason was not in a good mood. Because unfortunately, he was not allowed to hole up in the bathroom all night. 

Fuck Roy. They were supposed to be friends. 

“I am your friend dumbass.” Roy dragged his sorry ass to the bar counter. “It’s why I’m letting you drown your sorrows in alcohol instead of in a sorry state bathroom who knows when it was the last time it has actually been cleaned.” 

“Why don’t we just leave?” 

He didn’t want to spend another moment caught up in Baby bird and the Clone’s love-dovey romance. He didn’t want to be reminded of what he can’t have. 

“Because I want to get drunk and what you have at home isn’t strong enough.” 

Jason considers that for a moment. 

Valid point. 

.

Kon has betrayed him. 

Making him come back inside from where he was perfectly fine outside in the polluted Gotham air before leaving to who knows where ~~(Okay. He had to rush off and help Clark with something but the sentiment is still there)~~ , leaving him to find solitary comfort in alcohol in his little lone corner where he almost blends in with the shadows. 

Tim didn’t know why he thought it was a good idea to get drunk. He didn’t even like the taste of alcohol. 

But when he looked over to where Jason and Roy were clearly flirting with each other, he remembered why and knocked back another glass, hoping the burning liquid can wash this _hopeless-pining-lovesick-mess-of-feelings_ away.

Still, he couldn’t tear his eyes from the sight. 

Off of Jason specifically. 

Because Holy Batman does Jason look good in those ripped black jeans _tight around his thighs and calves leaving little to the imagination_ and ever present black leather jacket _hiding the firm toned muscles gained from their nightlife_. The multicolored fluorescent lights dancing around them made his best features pop even more, like that sharp jawline and those big and broad shoulders. That carefree handsome smile gracing his face that Tim knew brought out his dimples. 

Jason was an Adonis and everyone else paled in comparison. 

Oh fuck. 

Kon was right all along. He has no control over this pathetic crush. 

Tim had to tear his eyes away from Jason gazing _intensely-lovingly-fondly_ at the red-headed archer. He ordered another drink. 

Why was he still here? Why didn’t he just leave already? 

Well, one: because Kon thinks he needs to fucking socialize more. _~~He’s a damn Bat. They don’t do socializing.~~_

And two: because he was a fucking masochist who just wanted to see Jason happy. See him smile in a way that Jason never does around him. 

No matter how hard he tried, his eyes always wandered back towards the pair. At Roy making Jason happy and smile in a way he never could. At how Roy’s very presence made Jason lessen his guard and just relax. 

A small self-deprecating smile appeared on the third Robin’s face as he looked down at his half-full glass. 

He always knew. But seeing it in person made his chest ache and the walls around his fragile heart thicken even more. 

_He wanted to cry, throw things at the wall in frustration, wanted to yell and scream at the unfairness of everything in the world. Why can’t he be happy for once in his life? After everything he’s been through (all the pain, hurt, and betrayal), is it too much to ask for a little happiness?_

He would never be what Jason wants in a relationship. 

He forced back the _tears-cries-sobs_ and knocked back another drink. 

.

Jason forgot how much fun it was drinking with Roy. They should go clubbing again.

He felt surprisingly relaxed. Roy was right _~~(But don’t tell the bastard. He has a big enough ego)~~_. This was fun and it took his mind off of Tim. 

He tossed back another drink _(a pleasant buzz in his head)_ before glancing at his best friend. The guy was harmlessly flirting with a couple of girls by the bar. He shook his head fondly, a grin appearing on his face. With a jerk of his head, he signaled that he needed the bathroom (for real this time) and Roy nodded back. 

Out of habit, the moment he exited the bathroom, his eyes automatically roamed around the club for any shady figures and possible exits.

Wait. 

He brought his eyes back to the lone figure in the corner. 

What the fuck. 

Why is Baby bird all alone? Where’s the Clone? Why would that bastard leave his boyfriend moping all alone in a club? And leave him drinking that much alcohol? 

Tim’s a fucking lightweight. 

He clenched his teeth. Next time he sees the damn Clone, he’s fucking pulverizing him. 

He glanced at the bar where Roy was enjoying himself. He knows better than to truly get drunk/relax in a public setting, especially in a place like Gotham. The guy can handle himself just fine. He turned his head back to Tim sitting alone in the dark and walked there. 

“Hey Replacement.” He slid in the booth. And watched as Tim jerk himself awake from where he was about to fall asleep. 

What the fuck? Why would Tim drink until he lost control of his surroundings? He knows better than that. Did the Big Bats’ teachings not stick? 

Or did something bad happen? Did he have a fight with the Clone? Was he going to have to break out the Kryptonian bullets? 

_Oh who was he kidding? He was already going to break them out because the Clone left Tim. All. Alone._

A light pink hue spread across those pale cheeks as Tim blinked a few times _(he was so fucking drunk)_ and suddenly noticed Jason was there.

A giddy smile spread across his face before he leaned in Jay’s personal space, wrapping his arms around one of Jason’s arms and batting those long pretty eyelashes at him. “You’re actually here.” 

“I am.” Jason said calmly. 

But inside he was freaking out. He was so out of his depth. He never had to deal with a drunk Tim before. Who knew the guy was a clingy octopus when drunk? 

“I missed you so much when you died.” Tim continued in that giddy voice of his. And Jason couldn’t help but marvel at how open he was. 

Tim was wearing his heart on his sleeve, his emotions clearly written across his body language. It was such a contrast to the cold closed off man he was used to dealing with. 

Jason should get Tim home. Hopefully, he still has access to Baby bird’s Nest. But if not, guess he’s hosting another guest in his apartment. 

“Hey, Baby bird.” He was not going to admit how Tim looking at him with clear adoration was pulling at his heartstrings. 

“Yeah, Jay?” 

Or how utterly cute Tim was being. 

“I’m going to take you home. Think you can stand?” 

It took about a few minutes, but Tim was able to stand. He just had to heavily lean against Jason for support. And Jason was trying not to think about how Tim’s warm and clingy body was making him feel things. His face turned a slight red. Damn it. He was acting like a fucking teenage girl. He thought he had a handle on these hormones. 

It also didn’t help when Tim would try to get even closer in Jason’s personal space. He was like a touch-starved kitten. 

“Come on, Tim. You’re drunk.” 

He was not the type of guy to take advantage of someone intoxicated. He beat people up for trying to pull that shit. 

Besides, as mad as he was at the Clone, he didn’t want to be the reason for their breakup. He knew how much Tim _adored_ the Clone. ~~Even if it made him sick with envy~~. 

“I’m not drunk.” Tim mumbled into his shirt. 

“Sure you aren’t.” Jason humored with a smile as he rolled his eyes. 

“I didn’t drink that much.” 

“Sure you didn’t.” 

It took a while to navigate through the crowd with a clingy Tim but they finally made it out of the club. The outside air was nice. 

He already texted Roy he left who replied with a simple “k”. 

He knew he couldn’t just walk to Baby bird’s nest with a drunk Tim. That was just asking for trouble in Gotham. He was in the process of debating whether he trusted a cab or risk calling Dick _(who was here instead of Bludhaven for a case)_ for a ride and dealing with his questions. 

When he heard “Hey, how much for the pretty boy?” 

He swiftly turned around, instantly cataloguing them. 3 people. All drunk. From the slums of Crime Alley based on their dress attire and accents. 

He clenched his fists, subtlety readying himself for a fight and moving Tim _(who was blinking in confusion at Jason’s sudden anger, not quite cleared on the situation)_ a bit behind him, before snarling. “He’s not for sale.” 

“Should be. Walking around like a damn slut. It’s his fault for looking so desirable.” 

Baby bird _(compromised-vulnerable-defenseless)_ being so close to him was the only reason he hasn't gone on a rampage. Even if beating these fuckers up was the least they deserve. 

“I am warning you.” His voice was freezing cold. “Shut your damn mouth and leave before I fucking make you.” 

“As if you can take us.” The one beside him scoffed before holding out a pocket knife. “Betcha rich bastards never been in a fight in your life. Always had things handed ta you, right?” 

__

Jason could feel the Pit roaring loudly in his ear, could feel the Lazarus waters pumping burning hot hatred and anger through his veins. He could feel his control slipping.

__

“We won’t even touch you. We just want your pal.” The third one said. He scratched at his scruff beard, eyes wide with lust and malice as he openly leered at Tim. “Pinky promise we won’t bang him up too much.”

__

How dare they. 

__

How _fucking_ dare they. 

__

He saw red and lost himself in Lazarus green. 

__

.

__

Tim watched with hazy vision as Jason threw the first punch. Luckily, the three guys were more focused on beating him up than going after a defenseless Tim. That is if they could actually get past a Pit-rage Jason. And Tim knew firsthand how difficult it was to fight against Pit-rage Jason. 

__

So it wasn’t a surprise when the fight _(wasn’t really a fight when it was so one-sided)_ was over in no time. The disgusting perverts’ bodies were thrown against the alley walls (one landed in a dumpster), sporting a number of bruises and laying knocked cold on the ground. 

__

Huh. 

__

Jason was a good fighter but Tim felt the whole fight happened in a blink of an eye. His sense of time was seriously screwed. 

__

Fuck alcohol. 

__

He closed his eyes shut for a few seconds before opening them again. He can’t tell if that helped or not. The world was still a pain to deal with. 

__

Huh. 

__

Jason has been standing in the same spot — _in the middle of the alley_ — for some time now. Or was it a few seconds? No matter how long it’s been, Tim felt he should get Jason’s attention. What if he’s staring off into outer space or daydreaming? 

__

And when Jason pay attention to him again, he can finally bring Tim home like he said. And maybe if he’s lucky, Jason will carry him to bed. 

__

With a giddy smile and happy thoughts flooding his brain, he walked towards where Jason was, taking special care not to fall over. That would be embarrassing, especially since Jason is right there and hopefully taking him to bed. 

__

But when he touched Jason’s arm, he was not prepared for Jason to elbow him hard in the stomach and punch him in the face. 

__

What?

__

His butt hit the ground, a few tears threatening to spill because of the unexpected pain. He stared up at Jason with wide _fearful-frightened-scared_ eyes.

__

Who glared at him with clear anger and glowing Lazarus green eyes. 

__

.

__

When Jason’s mind finally cleared and he forced the Pit-rage —the Lazarus green— back, he saw the three drunken idiots who wanted to fucking molest Tim knocked out cold.

__

He saw Roy _(when he did leave the club?)_ kneeling on the gravel, holding a shaking Tim, his dark red jacket placed over Baby bird’s shoulders. He saw a bright red mark blooming on Tim’s tear-stained cheek. 

__

He saw the bruises on his knuckles next. 

__

And knew. 

__

He just knew he was the one who hurt Tim. 

__

He took a step back, anguish clear on his face. Before taking another step back. Drowning in guilt and shame. He couldn’t handle it. He fled the alley. 

__

“Jason! Jason!”

__

He ignored Roy calling out to him. Hopefully, he brings Tim home okay. He texted Roy the location of Tim’s closest safehouse. Before shoving his phone in his pocket. 

__

He wished he had a fucking cigarette right now. He wanted to drown his lungs in smoke, wanted to feel that nicotine burn. 

__

But he didn’t have a cigarette. He couldn’t distract himself from what happened and what he did. His mind thought back to the alley. Thought back to Tim’s red cheek from where he fucking punched him for no reason. 

__

Stupid. 

__

He was so fucking stupid. 

__

This is why he can’t love Tim. Why he and Tim will never work out. Why his fantasies should just remain fantasies. 

__

He always ends up hurting him. 

__

_Maybe this was the universe's way of saying he should stop trying for a relationship between them._

__

_Maybe for once in his life, he should take its advice._

__

.

.

.

Damn it all to hell. 

__

The sun was too bright. Everything was too bright. His head was killing him. And he felt like taking a page out of Damian’s book and stabbing a bitch. 

__

Tim knew he shouldn’t have gotten drunk. How the fuck did he not remember what happened the last time he was around alcohol? He was such a lightweight. 

__

He could only remember flashes of what happened at the club and after. One thing he remembered clearly was Jason and Roy getting it on and his aching heart. 

__

After puking the last of everything he ate for the past month, he rested his head on the cool porcelain toilet seat. It was heaven against his sweaty hot forehead. 

__

_Ping. Ping. Ping._

__

His phone was blowing up but he felt no energy to move from this spot and actually answer it. He closed his eyes, ignoring the notifications. 

__

But it could be from Bruce. WE could suddenly have a meltdown only he could fix. It could be a million things his overworked mind nagged at him. 

__

He groaned as his eyes fluttered open. 

__

Sometimes, he wishes his brain can kindly shut the fuck up. 

__

He slowly stood up and staggered out of the bathroom (glancing at the mirror for a second and saw how much of a mess he looked like) before collapsing on top of his bed. Before picking his tired head up and reaching for his phone on the nightstand. 

__

And from the corner of his eye, he caught—

__

_A flash of green._

__

His phone slipped through his fingers as he shot up in bed. 

__

He remembered. 

__

Those beautiful teal eyes completely overrun by Lazarus green. Shit. The Pit surfaced. And he, in all his apparent drunk infinite wisdom, thought it was a good idea to confront Jason when he’s in that state. 

__

Well, at least he knows why his cheek has a dark bruise on it. He touched his skin and could feel it throbbing with _hurt-pain-bitterness_. 

__

He should’ve left the club when he saw Jason and Roy. He knew he was a trigger for his Pit-rage.

__

_Tim ignored the tinge in his heart at how his crush, his hero hurt him again._

__

.

__

.

__

.

__

Conner urgently called Roy who answered with a sleepy hello. “How the fuck did things get so bad?” 

__

They didn’t even start the plan and things are already going downhill. 

__

He could hear Roy groaning and covering his face with a pillow before a muffled. “You left man.” 

__

“Clark needed help. I had to go. Besides, I left you in charge anyway.”

__

“I was drunk off my ass. What part of you thought leaving things to me was a good idea?” 

__

“You’re a vigilante. You don’t get drunk in public places and certainly not in Gotham.”

__

“I was slightly tipsy okay.” Roy grumbled before snorting. “And you should send the memo to Tim. I had to drop his very drunk ass at his safehouse last night.” 

__

“Wait. Tim drank?” 

__

“Yeah. He is very clingy when drunk. Who knew?” 

__

Oh fuck. Hangover Tim was not pleasant to deal with. 

__

“Shit. Okay. I’m flying over to Tim’s place to help with his hangover. It’s going to be an utter bitch for both of us. Where are you?” 

__

“I crashed at Jason’s right now. Poor dude holed himself up in his room. I was planning on talking to him when both of us are clear enough to think.” 

__

“Right. We have a bunch of damage control to do.”

__

“Two words, Kent. You left.” 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The universe is really conspiring against Jason and Tim becoming a thing, huh? 
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> By the way, the next update might come later than usual. I'll be getting my wisdom teeth removed tomorrow and have no idea how disoriented I'll be to write. I'll try to get the next chapter in a week like usual but we'll see.


	5. Jason Interlude - My Past

Jason knew what other people saw when they looked at him. He knew what they thought of him. Like he was scum. Like he was worse than the dirt stuck underneath their shoes. Because he was nothing but— 

_A street rat._

_A dirty no gooder._

_A fucking retard._

He was born and bred in the slums. He breathed in the filthy polluted air and lived in the vicious cruel atmosphere. A couple of weak insults aren’t gonna break his self-esteem. He’s stronger than that. To survive Crime Alley, you couldn’t be a kid. You needed to grow the fuck up or you were going to be one of the first to die. 

It was something Jason always lived by. 

Rely on no one because no one will lend a hand. Trusting anyone gives them an opening to backstab you later. 

These were just a few of the rules he was forced to learn while growing up. It was the very epitome of survival of the fittest. And Jason may not have the best or the fanciest education, but he knew how to play smart and he knew how to play dirty. He knew how to make sure he lived to see another day. 

.

Willis Todd was a bastard. But if there is one thing Jason had to hand to him was that the bastard taught him how to have a tough skin. How to take hits. When to dodge and when it was better to take the hit. And on the rare occasions he acted like a father, he taught Jason how to steal. How to watch for potential targets. How to do whatever it takes to survive in this fucked up world. 

And when that bastard was in prison, Jason taught himself how to fend for himself and for his mom. He needed to protect them both and provide for them. Because his shitty dad sure isn’t going to do it.

Because for all her flaws, Catherine was the one who ran her hands through his hair when he was sick, who sang him lullabies when it was hard to fall asleep. She was the one who taught him to read and write and encouraged his schooling. And when she lost her mind to drugs over the years, Jason couldn’t get rid of that love for her and tried to help as best as he could. 

And if the law was broken once or twice or many times, well, no one else was going to help and the law can go to hell anyways if it left good people like his mom and others in Crime Alley to rot and suffer. 

.

Jason never quite felt so small before. Not even when Willis was hitting him. Not even when he didn’t pickpocket someone fast enough and got a black eye for his mistake. Not even when rich entitled bastards were mocking him.

But standing in the bathroom and seeing his mom, the only one who ever truly loved and cared about him, lying still in the bathtub _~~(It was the drugs. It was always the fucking drugs)~~_ made him feel like he was a child. Her eyes were closed and even though her skin was dull and pale, her face was peaceful as if she was simply sleeping. 

He knew better though. 

Still that didn’t stop him from rushing towards her side to check on her pulse because knowing something and believing it were two different things. 

_Two fingers on her wrist._

Nothing changed. 

Catherine Todd was dead. His mom was dead. 

~~Willis was left to be forgotten in Gotham’s prison.~~

It was just him. 

_~~In a world full of wolves and other dangerous predators.~~ _

.

Living on the streets wasn’t that different for him. Fending for himself wasn’t that different than what he was doing before. He stole and ripped off car parts for cash. He did what needed to be done so he can survive and live to see another day. 

.

He miscalculated. 

He thought he had enough time to jack the tires off of the _fucking Batmobile —Holy shit! It’s the real fucking deal—_

When Batman in all his dramatic glory showed up before he could finish off with the last one. 

Damn it. 

He clutched the iron bar tightly in his hand. Even if he’s heading to jail, he’s Jason Peter fucking Todd and he doesn’t go down without a fight. 

.

Turns out there wasn’t going to be a fight. 

Because Batman offered food instead of a jail cell. 

Batman was fucking weird. 

Jason came to find out that Batman —Bruce Wayne actually and wasn’t that just a trip— was just weird in general. He should’ve known that from the start since the guy dresses up as a giant bat but still. 

Who the hell just offers their home to a kid who tried to steal their fucking tires? 

Rich people were weird. 

But later when Bruce offers to adopt him, Jason _(trying not to tear up at how someone wanted him. Him. The street rat)_ comes to think that maybe he likes his new dad’s weirdness. 

.

Dick Grayson truly lived up to his name. He was an utter _dick_. Emphasis on the dick part. 

Everyone in Crime Alley knew Robin was a symbol of hope. His mom — _on the few nights where she didn’t find comfort in drugs_ — even called him the “Flying Hope” when they saw him soaring through Gotham. Robin was the one who stayed behind with victims and gave them comfort. He was the one who made Batman more approachable to civilians. He was the one who made nobodies-with-no-future like Jason have hope that they can do good and they can be good. 

To Jason, Robin was magic. And when that magic was passed down to him, he felt on top of the world. Robin was his hero and he was proud to wear the mantle.

Of course, when he met his hero for the first time, he was sorely disappointed by what he saw. Dick Grayson was a fucking dickwad. 

Looking down on him because he was nothing but a street rat. Glaring down on him like the rest of the fucking entitled rich socialites because of his background even though Dick shouldn’t be one to talk about his fucking background. Damn circus brat. 

Even the dick’s friends refused to see him as a hero. Said he wasn’t fit to be Robin. Said he will never be as good as Nightwing. 

But you know what? 

He shrugged them off. He was used to the treatment, being from the slums of Gotham where people are treated as more statistics than actual human beings. After all, you couldn’t survive Crime Alley if such weak insults brought you down. 

And Jason Todd was a fucking survivor.

_~~Even when he felt his hero-worship dying at the sight of his Robin treating him with disgust and hatred.~~ _

.

He should’ve known things were too good to be true. He and Batman were fighting a lot nowadays. Bruce kept saying he was too reckless and impulsive. He used excessive force. He was out of control. 

Jason heard what Bruce wouldn’t say to his face. He knew what he and Babs talked about behind his back. There was darkness in him. He was heading down the path of a criminal. 

~~He was no better than Willis.~~

.

Bruce said he couldn’t be Robin anymore. 

And if he couldn’t be Robin, what was even the point of adopting him? 

_Bruce didn’t want him anymore._

Jason dried the tears that wanted to fall and put more research into Sheila Haywood. Maybe his biological mother would want him? 

Because is it too much for this Crime Alley nobody to just want somebody to want him for once? 

.

Apparently it was because Sheila wasted no time selling him out to the fucking Joker. She stood by and did nothing as the Joker beat him up with a crowbar. Black and blue bruises littered his body. A mess of broken bones. A dark red stain pooling underneath him. 

_“Let’s play a game, shall we?”_

_“Which one hurts more? Forehand?”_

_“Or maybe backhand?”_

And when it was over, when the Joker had his laugh and tied Sheila up too, he left the both of them in the warehouse with a bomb ominously counting down with its blaring red numbers. 

Even with a broken body and tired limbs, he was Jason Peter fucking Todd and he doesn’t go down without a fight. 

He dragged his body over to the door, only to find it was locked. And when he looked back, those red numbers haunted him. 

_0:10_

There wasn’t enough time. Although he couldn’t break through these locks with his injuries even if he had time. 

_0:07_

Batman wasn’t going to make it. Bruce was going to lose it when he found his dead body. 

Jason didn’t stop the tears from falling. He decided to indulge in this one moment of weakness. 

_0:03_

He doesn’t blame Bruce for being late at all. They have their troubles and fights but he knew nothing would stop Bruce from trying to rescue him. 

And it was fine. 

You know why?

Because Bruce was the only dad who at least tried. 

_0:00_

.

And then he woke up and found out the Joker was still running around, still killing people and still wrecking havoc. And Batman did nothing to stop him. That bastard brutally beat and murdered his son and Bruce is just letting that go. That was when he truly stopped believing in his Dad. 

.

Talia was dangerous and he knows better than to trust her. But she did help him. She gave him the best teachers and the best training. He was taught how to kill and more importantly how to protect himself. He learned how to make himself safe again. 

Because no one else was going to do it for him. He can’t rely on anyone else for his safety. It was only him and himself. Just like old times. 

.

When he first saw his replacement, he felt an unfiltered and ugly rage. He saw red. He fucking died and Bruce sure didn’t waste any time replacing him. This new kid was good. Better at being a detective. Better at following orders. Better at being a perfect Robin like Dick. Better at being a son. 

No wonder Bruce didn’t wait to replace him. 

_He hated the sadness creeping in his heart. Hated the way Bruce can easily break him. Hated himself for not following the rules of his child self. ~~Trusting anyone gives them an opening to backstab you later.~~ So he turned to anger. Because anger was easy. _

He saw Lazarus green and he let those shitty waters coursing in his veins serve as his adrenaline. The voices in his head roared for blood. And he gave it to them. 

He murdered. He slaughtered criminals. All the ones who don’t deserve a second chance. Throwing them in prison and letting them face the fucked up system wasn’t justice. Making sure they stay dead so no one else suffers from their actions was justice. 

Batman was soft. 

And Jason? Well, he was no longer Robin. _~~Bruce made sure of it.~~_ He didn’t have to play by his rules anymore.

.

.

.

Once upon a time, Jason thought he had a family. He thought he had a father in the form of his mentor. He thought he could finally trust someone. He thought he could be Robin. He thought someone truly wanted him. 

_People were right when they said don’t ever take anything for granted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I love Jason. Too. 
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support so far and well-wishes from the last chapter. I am happy to report that wisdom teeth removal is a pain and I’m so glad I never have to do it again. And that I was able to post this on schedule.
> 
> Next chapter: The Plan Takes Off (Take Two)


	6. The Plan Takes Off (Take Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Roy and Kon are not giving up one bit (despite what the universe throws at them). They are going to get these two idiots together even if it’s _the last fucking thing they do._
> 
> ~~Here’s to hoping there isn’t a Take Three.~~

It’s been a week since the whole disastrous club ordeal. 

The bad news was Jason and Tim haven’t spoken since then. Each believing the other hated them so they stayed out of each other’s way. But in doing so, they took that _distance-space-avoidance_ as proof that the other definitely hated them since the other person isn’t coming around to hang out like usual. 

Yeah. They were dumb. 

~~They were so perfect for each other.~~

And Kon and Roy were just done with everything and once again asked themselves _multiple times_ just why the fuck they were friends with Bats. 

Just kidding on that last part. They love their best friends to the ends of the earth and beyond that even when they are being utter drama queens. 

The good news was that in the midst of trying to convince their respective idiot that “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t hate you.” and “Why don’t you call him?”, they found a nice joint case to do. It was right in Gotham too. 

It was perfect. 

Well, it wasn’t exactly good because the case involved a potential Black Mask and Penguin partnership with a dose of illegal drugs and political corruption. 

But it would get Jason and Tim in the same room. 

And at this point, that was a fucking win. 

Of course, the bat boys have no idea just what was in store for them. 

.

Jason was lounging on his couch, trying and failing to read a book he randomly pulled off the shelf. He’s looking at the words but they are just not computing in his brain. He couldn’t even tell you what the title of the book is or who the main character was. 

He re-read the paragraph and after failing to make sense of the bunched up words for the third time, he chucked the book onto the table. 

He fucking gives up. 

He can’t stop thinking about how much he fucked things up with Tim. 

_Tim was shaking-trembling-crying, trying to make himself look small in the face of the Pit-rage. Frozen in his tracks by those poisonous Lazarus green eyes, he stared up with fear-panic-horror in baby blue eyes, a bright red mark blooming on his tear-stained cheek._

Jason grabbed a pillow lying on the floor and screamed into it for a good minute before throwing it across the room. He looked up at the ceiling, at the fading beige paint, and just contemplated life and his existence and ~~nonexistent love life~~. 

He was so fucking stupid. 

He’s been trying his best to work on his relationship with Baby bird. Even if nothing more happens between them, he at least wanted to be friends with Tim. 

He’s been trying to get a hold on the Pit-rage and control his anger. So he doesn’t end up lashing out at Tim. Because he already put him through so much shit that wasn’t Tim’s fault and didn’t want to hurt him anymore. 

And now he fucked everything up. 

He destroyed their easy partnership and maybe friendship. Tim surely wouldn’t want anything to do with him anymore. 

_He saw red and lost himself in Lazarus green._

Jason let his anger control him. Yeah, those drunken douchebags deserved the Pit-rage induced beating and more but he should’ve had better self-control because Baby bird didn’t deserve that at all. He didn’t deserve to be reminded of what’s possibly the worst time in his life. 

He hasn’t texted or commed Tim since then. He wanted to contact Tim _~~(you have no idea just how much he wanted to hear Baby bird’s voice)~~_ , just to see if he was alright. But whenever he stares at Tim’s icon, the guilt and shame grew too much that he always chickens out at the last second. 

He should stop trying. Better yet, he should stop interacting with him. It’s probably for the best. They have too much bad blood and history between them. 

Jason didn’t want to hurt Tim anymore. Didn’t want to give him even more bruises and scars because he can’t control his damn anger.

Contrary to what Roy thinks, he isn’t being a dramatic dumbass about this, he….is simply looking at things from Tim’s point of view. And if he was Tim, he would want Jason as far away as possible. So he’s respecting his wishes and keeping his distance. 

Like he should've done in the first place. 

.

_It was the afternoon after the horrible club outing. Jason was lying face-down on his bed, trying to ignore the world and all the pain associated with it. Roy sat down next to him and promptly smacked him on the head._

__

_“What the fuck man.” Jason growled, kicking out his leg but the red-head dodged out of the way and sat back down, an amused grin on his face._

__

_“Glad to know you’re not dead after all, Jaybird.”_

__

_“I hate you so much.”_

__

_“Not as much as you’re probably hating yourself right now.”_

__

_Jason groaned and face-planted on his pillow again, mumbling. “I don’t want to talk about it.”_

__

_“Too bad. We’re talking.”_

__

_Without lifting his head, Jason blindly reached out to grab a pillow lying around and swung it in Roy’s general direction. Who rolled his eyes and took the pillow from him before hugging it._

__

_“Look. I know you Bats are terrible at this whole talking-about-emotions thing but we’re doing it. We are going to have a talk about what happened yesterday, okay?”_

__

_“You’ve been spending way too much time around Dinah.”_

__

_“Shut up. She’s cool. And stop trying to change the subject. Let’s talk about what happened in the alley.”_

__

_Jason sighed and sat up. If Roy wanted to have this conversation so badly, he wasn’t going to do it lying down. He brought his knees close to his chest, wrapping his arms around them._

__

_He looked small and fragile even though he was a big guy. Coupled with the miserable expression on his face, Roy felt a pang in his heart seeing Jason hunched into himself._

__

_“Some fuckers were saying nasty things about Tim. I got so angry that I went into a Pit-rage. I beat them up and accidentally punched Tim.”_

__

_Roy nodded understandably. He’s seen Pit-rage!Jason a couple of times. When Jason was under the influence, he was in fight or fight mode where everyone who came near was registered as an enemy._

__

_He continued. “Tim shouldn’t have tried to touch me when I was under the Pit’s influence. But it was my fault for being under its influence in the first place since I should have better self-control by now.”_

__

_“Okay. First of all, it’s not your fault.”_

__

_“Yes. It is. It’s my fault Tim has a fucking bruise on his face.”_

__

_“You know he doesn’t blame you right? When I brought him to his safehouse, he was more concerned if you were alright than putting ice on his face. Even while drunk and disoriented, he still cares about you.”_

__

_Because Tim was just that good of a person. Too good for Jason. Tim was way out of his league. Still doesn’t stop him from wanting and wishing._

__

_Jason bit his lip._

__

_It sounded amazing. Tim truly caring about him. It made him feel wanted. It made his heart flutter._

__

_There was one thing that never changed from his childhood. One thing that passed over from that little bright and cheerful Robin who once thought the world of Batman._

__

_He still held a love for literature. It was no surprise he ended up with a collection of them after his return to Gotham._

__

_Jason loved losing himself in them. Loved reading happy endings. He wanted his own fairy tale where he can fall in love and be loved in return. For who he is._

__

_But._

__

_He was too fucked up. Too ruined by the very blood running in his veins. No one could want him. Why would they? He was ugly._

__

_He just wanted happiness. But there isn’t even enough happiness in the world for a nobody from Crime Alley. For a stupid kid with high hopes._

__

_Roy brought him out of his thoughts spiraling even further. “Hey, I got to leave in a few minutes to pick up Lian. Will you at least not sulk in here like a big baby?”_

__

_Jason shot him a trademarked Bat-glare._

__

_“Don’t look at me like that. It’s a valid question.”_

__

_He rolled his eyes and flopped back down on the bed. “I’ll be fine. Say hi to Lian for me.”_

__

_“Sure. I’ll even include a hug just because you’re her second favorite. After me of course.” Before the smile on his face lessened and he grew serious. “Look. I know I give you crap about your constant moping around because of Tim. But if you want to talk about him and need an ear, I’m just a call away.”_

__

_“....Thanks Roy.”_

__

_“No problem. I’ll always be here for you, Jay.”_

.

_Ring. Ring._

Oh speak of the Devil and he shall come. 

Jason answered the phone. “Hey Roy. What’s up?” 

“Wanna team up for old time’s sake?” 

“...That’s it? No details or anything?”

“Is ‘we get to blow shit up’ good enough for you?” 

He quietly snorted at that. But he’s been meaning to make up their guys’ night from last week. And a case was a perfect distraction from thinking about Tim. 

“Alright. I’m in.” 

.

Tim was not having a good time. But he was ignoring all the _doubts-worries-pain_. He was throwing himself in work, WE or just cases. He took on everything that needed to be done that week and more. Tam was growing concerned at his workload and tried to lessen it but he wouldn't hear of it. He wanted to distract himself. He wanted to just forget everything that happened at the club. 

Right now he was holed up in his Nest. 

It was a mess.

Empty containers of take-out food and paper coffee cups littered his counters, a few ending up on the floor. Dirty laundry thrown haphazardly throughout, on the couch, on the stairs, on his unmade bed. Piles of paperwork cluttered his workspace and beyond. And of course, his sad love songs playlist was blasting on full. 

He was a mess. 

Dull eyes with big black bags underneath them. Paler than usual skin. Limbs lined with exhaustion but his body just doesn’t want to sleep, constantly kept up by the rampant thoughts in his head. 

_Jason hates me. He’s been doing so good controlling the Pit and I just made him lose all that hard earned progress._

_Why the fuck didn’t I just leave the club when I saw them? Why did I think staying was a good idea?_

_I’m one of his main triggers. I knew that. Can’t believe I—_

_Why—_

He just wanted to forget. 

.

_Those beautiful teal eyes completely overrun by Lazarus green. Shit. The Pit surfaced. And he, in all his apparent drunk infinite wisdom, thought it was a good idea to confront Jason when he’s in that state._

_Well, at least he knows why his cheek has a dark bruise on it. He touched his skin and could feel it throbbing with hurt-pain-bitterness._

_~~Tim ignored the tinge in his heart because he should’ve known better.~~ _

.

_Ring. Ring._

Kon was calling. 

_Should I answer?_

It could be important. And Kon will be absolutely annoying if he doesn’t answer. 

“Yeah?” He put the call on speaker. 

“I found you a nice case to throw yourself in. It’s in Gotham, your specialty.” 

Amazing. More work to lose himself in. Tim was eternally grateful to his best friend. Kon can always be counted on to be reliable. 

“Thanks, Kon.” 

“Great. As payment for how thoughtful I am, let’s team up with Arsenal.”

“What the fuck? Why?" 

“Because Roy’s not that bad of a guy. We shared a few drinks and it was the start of a beautiful friendship. And you need to fucking stop brooding about Jason.” 

“I’m not brooding.”

“Oh yeah? Then why don’t you call him anymore?” 

Until they stopped talking to each other, Tim didn’t realize he talked with Jason on a regular basis. Either about cases or just bitching about their dysfunctional family ~~(it was cathartic).~~

But he didn’t want to make Jason hate him even more so he stopped contacting him. It was for the best. Jason deserves to have a good happy life after all the shit he’s been through and with how Tim is a major trigger for the Pit-rage....

“I don’t think he wants me to.” Even though he wanted to call and see if Jason was alright and okay. He was worried about him. “Besides, he has Roy.” 

“What does Roy have to do with it?” 

“He and Jason are probably dating.” 

“I swear to Rao you are so smart and so fucking dumb sometimes. They are not together.”

“Then they have feelings for each other. I have eyes. I can see the sexual tension between them.”

“...Did I mention you are so fucking dumb sometimes?” 

Tim rolled his eyes. He was right. Kon was wrong. “Anyway, that’s why I don’t think it’s a good idea to team up with him. Can’t we do the case ourselves?”

“Nope. Arsenal was the one who found the lead and it’s just a courtesy to let him in. Besides, I want to spend time with my new friend.” 

“Then you can count me out.” 

“You need to get out of the Nest and socialize. And not just for WE —that doesn’t count.” 

“Stop trying to push me to socialize. I’m fine.” 

Although Tim knew why Kon kept insisting on it. He and the other Titans didn’t want Tim to “lose yourself in that genius head of yours” because of his tendency to overthink and overwork himself. It was something his friends were working on improving. 

“Okay. I didn’t want to do this. But you owe me. Remember a year ago during the San Diego mission with that—

Yeah. Kon didn’t need to say anything more. He wanted to forget that entire event ever happened. “Ok. Ok. I get it. I’ll do the case with you and _Harper_.” 

“Great. We’re meeting at his apartment. I’ll send the address.” 

Tim hung up. 

He lied. He fucking hated his best friend. Kon was a fucking menace. 

.

Roy had Dinah babysit Lian for a while. He wasn’t sure how long this case would last but he shouldn’t be gone for longer than four days. Dinah was happy to spend some time with her granddaughter. 

Lian was pouting and sad that he was going to be gone again. But he promised to bring her Uncle Jay-Jay when he’s done. 

It was the perfect bribe. She hasn’t seen Jason since her birthday three months ago. She beamed with joy, a bright big smile on her face, and jumped off the couch to push her dad out of the door. Because the faster he gets out, the faster he can bring Uncle Jay-Jay to her. 

His daughter was the cutest thing in the world and he was the luckiest dad to have her. 

Roy smiled at the thought as he fixed himself a sandwich. 

He was technically staying at one of the Outlaws’ safehouses Jason set up for whenever he or Kori was in Gotham for business or other stuff. It was more conspicuous than renting a hotel room considering their nightlife. 

He heard his phone vibrate on the counter. When he picked it up, he saw he got a text from Kon. 

_Tim’s onboard. Will be there soon._

Great. The plan is progressing nicely _~~(this could actually fucking work)~~_. Jason and Tim were heading here. 

Phase 1 complete. 

Onto Phase 2. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will this plan actually work? Are Kon and Roy just setting themselves up for another failure? Will Jason and Tim finally stop it with the misunderstandings? 
> 
> Who knows? 
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> I meant to get this chapter out yesterday but my internet was not cooperating. It is better now.


	7. Phase Two Is A Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon and Roy deserves a fucking medal. They finally did it. They forced Tim and Jason to spill their emotions to each other. They got their shit together and everyone is happy. 
> 
> Of course. Their crushes on each other were still a secret. But baby steps, okay?

Jason was not pleased. 

_~~Someone was going to die tonight.~~_

Because when he arrived at Roy’s place (he was keyed to the apartment so no one needed to let him in), he was expecting just his bro. Not Tim and the fucking Clone lounging there too. Baby bird had headphones in (but he did tense up when Jason came in) and was typing away on his laptop. Roy and the Clone were sitting on the couch in an apparently deep conversation about the best Marvel movie? 

Whatever. He didn’t give a shit. He walked right up to them, shot the Clone a dark glare _(he didn’t forget the bastard left Tim drinking all alone last week)_ , and yanked Roy off of the couch before pushing him into the direction of the bedroom. 

It was some semblance of privacy from a nosy Kryptonian and a too-smart-for-his-own-good Bat detective. 

And when the door closed behind them, Jason rounded on Roy with a Bat-glare. “What the actual fuck? What are _they_ doing here?” 

The whole point of doing this case was to get Tim off of his mind. He thought Roy knew that. 

And Roy had the fucking audacity to _smile_. “Kon and I had such a fun time drinking last week we wanted to spend more time together.” 

“I’m going to kill you and dump your body in the harbor.” 

“Wow. I try to make friends and this is the treatment I get.” 

Jason narrowed his eyes further, his glare deepening. “I’m going to fucking beat your ass.” 

“Oh darling, save that energy for the bedroom.” 

Jason was this close to smacking the shit out of the redhead. Why the fuck was he friends with this asshole? At this point, the cons were outweighing the pros. 

“Besides, Jaybird. You need to get your shit together with Tim and work things out. I’m experiencing second hand embarrassment at this awkwardness between the two of you.” 

~~Roy didn’t know what he was talking about. Jason was doing just fine keeping his distance.~~

You know what? The cons were _greatly_ outweighing the pros. 

.

The tension was thick in the living room. Although that could just be Jason’s paranoid mind playing it up. Because Kon and Roy have no trouble bantering like they’ve been friends for decades. Who knew those two would strike up a friendship so quickly? 

At least Tim shares in his misery. The guy looking like he would rather be anywhere but here. Fuck. This was a bad idea. He should’ve just nope when he walked in and walk right back out. 

Instead, he was leaning against the wall staring holes at Roy’s stupid head. Baby bird was still on the couch with his laptop but he was glancing nervously between him and Roy. Good to know his desire to murder the redhead was palpable. 

He was also annoyed that when Roy said he had a case to do, it turned out to be the case he was already working on. 

Don’t get him wrong. He didn’t mind the extra help. The case was turning out to be bigger than he thought. He was not expecting Black Mask and Penguin to be buddies now and coming up with a new drug to distribute on his turf. 

But did Roy really have to bring Tim and the fucking Clone in too?

Although, Jason was happy to see Tim again. 

Baby bird looked unfairly pretty in his oversized dark red sweater and blue jeans that fitted his lean legs perfectly. Even with dark bags under beautiful baby blue eyes, he was gorgeous. Jason was pleased to see that his face no longer has that ugly bruise he accidently gave him. 

But like hell, he would ever admit that. He is not giving Roy anymore ammunition. 

.

Tim was so out of his depth here. Like _what the fuck Kon. I thought we were friends. Why would you put me in this awkward situation?_ He should’ve said no and isolated himself in his Nest. But he really wanted to see Jason. He wanted to know if he was okay. 

~~He was a fucking masochist who wanted to see his handsome face.~~

He snuck a glance beside him. Jason was tense (no doubt because of his unwanted presence) and was staring heatedly at Roy. 

His heart dropped. 

He knew it. They were totally dating. _Screw what Kon says. He was fucking right._ And Jason is pissed that Roy invited the two of them to crash into what is surely their vigilante date night, especially since one of them is his shitty Replacement that he hates with a burning passion. 

Tim totally should’ve left earlier. 

~~These fucking hormones be damned.~~

“Well, since everyone’s here,” Roy started off with a smile, ignoring the death glares a certain Bat was sending his way. “We can finally get down to business. So technically this is Hood’s case but he needs some socializing so we’re making this thing a group effort.” 

_Kill me now._

“What we got is a new drug on the streets people are calling Killer Ecstasy. It’s a pleasure drug that makes you so happy that you literally die hours after taking it.” 

Jason took over talking. “Most of Killer E’s users came the Bowery and Crime Alley.” 

“Any idea who the supplier is?” Kon asked. 

“Black Mask is behind the drugs. But Penguin is involved with it too.” He answered in a deceptively neutral tone with a slight undercurrent of bitterness. 

If he didn’t have such good self-control, Tim would’ve winced. This was such a fucking bad idea. Jason was in a bad mood. And him _(the very object of his hatred)_ being there surely wasn’t helping matters. 

He was half-listening to Jason explaining the case in full. 

Basically, the Penguin is throwing a hissy fit with Wayne Enterprises’ latest “Reform Gotham’s East End” project to help people living in the slums get an actual job and not turn to criminal activities i.e. reduce the amount of henchmen crime bosses can get. To counteract that, he is launching a political campaign to show how the slums aren’t worth saving because they are all rats who would rather spend money on drugs than an actual future. He initiated the partnership with Black Mask who was delighted in a chance to ruin WE. Sionis was the main smuggler behind the drugs and the one who came up with the deadly formula. 

Hood has been cracking down on some of its suppliers but they were low-level nobodies that don’t matter. He hasn’t gotten a lead on Penguin or Black Mask at all which is pissing him off. For good reason, considering the dangerous side-effects of Killer E.

Tim stared at the papers for a good minute. It was Jason’s findings from when he analyzed the drug. 

Because wait just a minute…

He knows this composition. He pulled up a few tabs on his laptop and yes, right there. New psychoactive stimulant drug not in any of his databases. Comparing it with Jason’s...He was right. They were the same thing. 

“I busted a warehouse making this drug a few days ago.” Tim spoke up for the first time, quieting the other three from where they were discussing possible plans to take down the whole operation. “I can do a few more tests but I’m pretty sure this is the Killer E you’re looking for. And I managed to obtain a few documents from there that will be helpful.” 

“Nice one, baby bird.” Jason looked on approvingly with that handsome roguish smile that makes his heart beat that much faster. 

_Damn Jason. You have no idea what you’re doing to me._

“That’s a good start to go off with. We can check on what you have.” 

His face flushed a little. “I have some of it here but the rest is at my Nest.” 

“No problem.” Kon immediately hopped on the chance. “Me and Roy can get it while you two look over what you got here.” 

The Bats turned their heads to raise an incredulous eyebrow at their best friend like _what the fuck man_. 

It was Roy who answered with a deadpan stare and crossed arms. “We’re not idiots. We can see the fucking elephant in the room.” 

Kon nodded. “We’re going to get the stuff from Tim’s place and you two are going to fucking talk things out.” 

“I will lock this apartment down so you two can’t escape.” 

Tim was not amused. 

This entire thing is like locking two people in a closet until they confess their dying crush on each other. Except that in this situation, Tim is the one being humiliated because he’s crushing on a taken guy who was way out of his league. 

Again, why the fuck was Kon his best friend? The Kryptonian was a fucking menance. 

.

If the tension was thick before, it had nothing on the atmosphere now. 

_Fucking hell. This is so damn awkward._

Jason didn’t know what Roy was playing at ~~(well, he kind of did)~~ but he did want to have a talk with Tim. And why not do now since he has the chance? 

~~He can always drop off the grid afterwards.~~

Only for his confidence to falter when he saw how Baby bird was chewing on his bottom lip nervously, not even looking at him. A nasty feeling spread from the pits of his stomach and the words died in his throat. 

It was a few minutes of heavy silence (neither knowing what to say) with Jason’s fidgeting and Tim’s nervous tapping on his leg before it was broken. 

“Look. If me being here makes you uncomfortable, I’ll leave.” 

Tim whipped his head around to face him with wide eyes. “What? I thought you would be uncomfortable with _me_ here.” 

“What the fuck? No.” Jason smiled a little. “You’re not as bad as I thought.” 

Tim smiled, his baby blue eyes lighting up. “Really? I didn’t think you could stand me.”

“Baby bird. You are right below Alfred on the Bat list of people I like.” 

That had Tim smiling bigger and a soft red hue spread across his cheeks. He looks adorable. 

_In it for a pound or two, I guess._

“I’m really sorry about punching you in the face last week.”

But Tim interrupted him. “I get it. It was the Pit-rage, right? You had no control over your actions.” His smile disappeared as a frown tugged on his lips and he averted his eyes to the floor. “Besides, I should’ve left the club when I had a chance. I knew that I was one of your main triggers.” 

_What?_

“What are you talking about?” 

Tim shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal. “I’m aware that I’m one of the reasons why you lose control of the Pit. I represent one of the worst times in your life.” 

Something wasn’t adding up. 

“Tim, did you think I still hate you? I just said how I like you better than most of our fucked up family.” 

But Baby bird had a wry grin on his face, the smile not reaching his eyes. “I thought that meant you just hated me less than them.” 

“I don’t hate you at all.” 

And it seemed like a giant dam was broken. Either from all the stress and no sleep or the exhaustion of spilling out their emotions. But Tim finally blurted out. “Then why are you so distant with me? You’re fucking closer with Dick _—Dick—_ than you are with me.”

He looked like he wanted to say more but bit his lip before anything more can be spilled. 

Jason sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. 

_They were really doing this._

“I thought you were scared of me and wanted me to keep my distance. After all, I put you through the worst time in your life.” 

Tim was quiet for a few minutes. He pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, chin resting on top. 

“Did you know I used to follow you and Batman around when I was young?”

“Yeah.” Dickie would say how cute itty bitty Timmy was as a baby stalker. 

“I looked up to you back then. You were so cool as Robin. You were my favorite.” 

Jason felt immense pride at that. Tim liked him over the perfect Golden boy. It would give anyone a huge ego boost. 

Until he remembered what he did to Tim when he came back from the dead. 

Fuck. 

“So when you came back and tried to kill me,” Tim continued. “It hurt. But I knew that wasn’t you. I knew it was just the Pit and Al Ghuls brainwashing you. So I never held your actions against you.” 

“You should. I could’ve killed you.” 

“If you really wanted me dead, I wouldn’t be here.” 

Jason had to avert his eyes at that. 

“Besides,” Tim leaned back against the couch. “I get it, you know? Being replaced is not fun. I don’t blame you for your reaction. You were such an amazing fighter and you did the mantle proud. And you came back and you saw this idiotic little kid playing dress up in your uniform. I’m not as good a fighter as you and Dick. I’m not the best at social interactions. I can’t make victims feel as comforted as you two can. Batman needed a Robin but I wasn’t a good replacement. So I didn’t blame you for being pissed off that I was the new sidekick.” 

_What the actual fuck?_

How could Baby bird look down on himself like that? He was the best Robin out of them all. Sure, he wasn’t the best fighter in the family but his genius mind was his most valuable asset. No one can compete. Maybe Bruce but Tim would soon have him beat in no time. 

Tim played fucking Ra’s Al Ghul and brought Bruce back from being lost in the time stream practically all by himself. He made sure the family didn’t fall apart in the aftermath of the 2nd Robin’s death. 

Jason didn't like how self-deprecating Tim was being and how he fully believed Jason hated him. 

“I’m going to therapy.” He blurted out. 

Tim looked at him quizzically, confused at the sudden change of subject. “...What?” 

“I’m going to therapy.” He said again. “For anger issues because I don’t want the Pit controlling my life. I don’t want to be like Bruce. I don’t want to hurt anyone I” ~~love~~ “care about just because my pride stops me from getting help.” 

It was under an assumed ID of course. And he signed up after hurting Tim. It was the final straw. He never wanted to hurt Baby bird again. He never wanted to see the haunting fear in those baby blue eyes again. He wants to get better and have a better handle on this Pit-rage. 

Tim put his legs down, feet on the floor. He moved closer to Jason, their hands almost touching. “I think that’s great. I’m really proud of how far you’ve come. I’m glad that you’re in my life again.” 

It was Jason who interlocked their fingers. “You were the best Robin. And I was a fool for hating you and trying to kill you so many times.” 

“I don’t hold that against you and I never hated you. You're not the worst company I could have.” 

It was amazing how those simple words made a fuzzy warmth spread in their chests and their hearts flutter. 

Jason started pulling his hand away but Tim held onto it and gave it a light squeeze, saying with mischievous eyes and his trademarked Red Robin smirk. “I don’t mind.” 

~~Jason totally didn’t swoon at that.  
~~

_Hear that, fuckers!_ Jason did not mess things up with Tim after all. 

.

It wasn’t easy to find the documents in the mess that was Tim’s Nest. Roy was absolutely horrified when he walked through the door. 

Baby Lian making a giant mess of her food (throwing it on the floor thinking it was a game) was practically a darling angel compared to the pig sty that Tim apparently lived in.

Roy was exaggerating. There were empty containers and coffee cups and pieces of dirty laundry strewn all over the place, majority growing in a large pile in the corner of the room. And that was not getting into the many spare tech parts and loads of paperwork the guy has everywhere. But he was not expecting Tim _—brutally efficient, clean, and precise Red Robin—_ to be such a slob. 

“What the fuck dude? How the hell can Tim live here?” 

Kon sighed wearily. “Tim doesn’t like bothering with cleaning. Takes too much time out of what needs to be done apparently.”

“And he’s fine with the mess?”

“He’ll clean when he leaves for missions and that’s only to make it easier for someone to find his plans and intel in the inevitable event he dies.” 

“....What the fuck?”

“Bats, am I right?” 

“The literal definition of paranoia.” 

Time passed and the two were successful in finding it but didn’t head back just yet. Kon was keeping an ear out on Jason and Tim, listening periodically when they were done with their long overdue conversation. He tried not to listen too hard to what they were saying, granting them some privacy. He only listened to see if they were still talking or not and if one of them screwed up _(no one did ~~yet~~ but after the club incident, he wasn’t talking any chances)_. 

With no superpowers to keep him occupied and bored out of his mind, Roy _—being a literal dad and a good friend—_ cleaned up some of the mess. 

.

Kon said their idiotic Bats were done and it was safe to head back. Roy didn’t know what he was expecting when he got back to the apartment, but he was very pleased at what he saw. Jason and Tim were sitting close to each other _~~(but not touching)~~_ and smiling at each other _(they look so adorable with their little blushes across their face)_. 

Roy could just throw his hands up in relief and jump in joy. They were no longer moping or pouting that the other “hated” them. All was right in the fucking universe. 

But they still had a superhero job to do. After all, crime doesn't rest for lovesick pining idiots and their just-done-with-everything best friends. 

He put a hand on his hip and had a cocky smirk on his face. “So who’s ready for some good old-fashioned ass kicking?” 

“Hold your horses cowboy. We have to get through the detective work first.” Jason rolled his eyes at this dumbass but still had a smile on his face. After all, it was this dumbass who helped get him and Tim on good _—better—_ terms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kon and Roy totally did a fist bump in the end. 
> 
> They got these two idiots to fucking talk. 
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> On a side note ~~(and shameless self-plug)~~ , if you want to connect/chat with me, you can hit me up @[thatasianstereotype](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thatasianstereotype)
> 
> It’s a collection of all the fandoms I’m currently in although it’s mainly just Batfam and DC stuff.


	8. Things Are Going Smoothly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Tim and Jason falling for each other even more and being a hot gay mess while dealing with their "un-reciprocated" crushes. That’s it. 
> 
> Bonus footage of the lovebirds handing out justice to criminals with their chaotic best friends and looking good while doing so.

Therapy was not as bad as Jason thought it would be. 

_Bruce can fucking take notes on this. Oh, but Batman doesn’t need therapy. Uh, fuck you. Yes, he fucking does._

Of course, spilling about himself and his emotions was tiring as fuck and made him a bit cranky but his therapist (that he ran extensive background checks on) that he just calls Doc for simplicity’s sake was a literal godsend for having the patience to deal with him. 

The talking it out does help. _Who knew keeping everything to himself was so detrimental? Not him._ Jokes aside, she did help him figure out the mess that was his emotions and help him manage the Pit better (of course not in those exact terms because secret identity and all that). 

Of course, it’s only been 2 weeks since he started seeing her —and he might be jumping the gun on this— but he already feels like there’s a difference. 

.

“Hey, Baby bird.” Jason greeted as he came in through the window. He was in his Red Hood gear but his helmet was propped up on his hip. He had a bag of takeout in his hand. Judging by the smell, it was chili dogs again. 

“Hey, Jay.” Tim had a small smile on his face as his fingers typed nonstop on the keyboard, eyes glued to his computer screen. They’ve been meeting up more lately. Half the time doing cases. Half the time just spending time with each other. 

It was everything that Tim could have asked for. Being with his favorite Robin and hero in a completely friendly atmosphere. 

He felt his chair spun around and almost let out a squeak at how close Jason’s face was to his. He can make out the flecks in those beautiful teal eyes. His raven black hair and rebellious white streak was slicked back, a few strands falling over his forehead. Coupled with that handsome smirk, Tim did not stand a chance. 

“Time for a break, Nerd Wonder.” Jay teased, pushing the chair with Tim in it away from his beloved computer screen (Not that Tim noticed when he was more focused on those bulging muscles in front of him). 

Fuck. 

_Timmy boy got it bad._

Ever since that fateful meetup in Roy’s apartment where at first Tim thought everything would go to flames and he would have to change identities and go somewhere remote on the other side of the world — _Again_. But actually he and Jason actually sat their butts down and talked it out — _Okay. Their nosy best friends did it but he did the talking part himself. He deserves some credit for emotionally putting himself out there. In front of Jason no less_. Where was he going with this? Right. He found out that Jason did not in fact hate him. It was the opposite. Jason actually cares about him. 

Who the fuck would’ve thought that?

Not him. 

~~Obviously.~~

But lo and behold, Jason Peter “Most gorgeous human being Tim had ever laid eyes on” Todd truly cares about him. 

He even goes to therapy (making himself emotionally vulnerable to a stranger) just because he hurt Tim. He didn’t think Jason cared that much about him —that he felt so guilty about hurting him— that he wanted to better himself. 

Of course, he’s proud of Jason for making the decision to do therapy in the first place but it was an unexpected surprise. 

_A pleasant warmth filled his itty bitty heart that he meant so much to Jason._

Therapy does help him. He can already see the difference, even though it has not been that long ago that Jay started going. He is more relaxed and not as on guard as he usually is around Tim. 

He cracks jokes more often and there was a certain lightness in his eyes and general presence. It is….a bit difficult to describe but it seemed Jason had come to terms with some of his demons and that helped lighten his stress. 

_He was more like the Robin Tim grew up admiring and crushing on._

Tim was really happy for him. 

Jason deserves all the happiness he can get. 

But fuck. 

Tim thought he had problems admiring Jason from afar. _~~(Hah! Fuck that)~~_ But now that Jay was spending more and more time with him —so close yet still just out of reach, his poor little heart almost couldn’t take it. 

He is going to die of a broken heart. 

Well, there are worse ways to go. Right? 

~~He’s already stocked up on ice cream and added more songs on his sad love songs playlist. Gotta be prepared for every contingency.~~

.

Jason can not get over just how beautiful Baby bird is. His genius intellect. His gorgeous looks. And those pretty baby blue eyes. 

Fuck. 

Who knew that he could fall for Tim even more? 

This was a problem for Future Jason to deal with. Present Jason was going to enjoy this alone time with Tim. 

They were currently sitting on the couch (almost touching shoulder to shoulder) eating the food Jason grabbed on his way as a late dinner. But is it really considered late when 10pm is still early in the night for them? 

_Probably but does he really care? No._

“I have been looking at Killer E’s composition and I think I have a working antidote. Of course, I’m still running tests—”

“That’s still amazing, Baby bird.” 

Tim blushed, a pretty red hue spreading across his cheeks, as he averted his eyes. “It’s nothing special.” 

They have got to work on Tim’s self-esteem. It should be a literal crime how Tim looks down on himself. Jason probably didn’t help matters much —what will the whole killing and insulting his very existence thing. 

Fuck. He didn’t feel like eating anymore. He brought his mood down. Damn it. He was trying to enjoy his night with Tim. Why does his negative thoughts have to rear their ugly heads in now? They were so not appreciated here. 

“Jay? Are you okay?” 

And now Baby bird was worried about him. When Jason came here in the first place to make sure Tim wasn’t wasting away in this too big, too lonely apartment because the genius has no idea what self-care is. 

“I’m fine. Just thinking about some things that’s all.” 

“Wanna share with the class? I could probably help.”

On one hand, he did want to have a good relationship with Tim. But on the other hand, he is not going to be discussing his feelings about Tim with Tim. That defeats the whole purpose of a secret crush. 

Although he could talk about…. “I just don’t know what to get Dick for his birthday. I don’t want to be over the top but I also don’t want it to seem like I just skimp out. We have been doing better nowadays.” 

Tim hummed in consideration. “I haven’t gotten around to buying him a present either. We can go to the mall together if you want?”

Spend even more time with Baby bird? 

Hell yes.

“Sure. That sounds nice. When are you free?” 

“Well, if we can get this case out of the way soon, we can go this weekend.” 

He mentally checked his calendar. Completely open. Social life for a dead guy wasn’t exactly busy. “Yeah. I can do that.” 

Tim smirked, baby blue eyes lighting up with mischief. “It’s a date then, handsome.” 

_~~And Jason totally did not swoon at that. Fuck anyone who says otherwise.~~ _

.

Tim can just die happy right now. 

Who the fuck would’ve thought he would have the balls to flirt with Jason Peter fucking Todd?

Not him. 

He truly does surprise himself sometimes. But take that, Kon. He was not hopeless after all. 

He does have a new problem though. He’s falling deeper in love with Jason. ~~(He should stop this while he’s ahead. Jay is way out of his reach. He’ll never fall for someone like Tim)~~. 

He doesn’t want to stop. 

.

It was three days later, after doing detective work and stake outs, that the gang met up once again. This time, to put an end to Black Mask and the Penguin’s nefarious doings and lock them away in prison. Again. 

They received intel the pair would be meeting up in a warehouse near the harbor. Supposedly a new shipment of Killer E was coming in. This was the perfect time to put an end to this whole operation. 

“Okay. Does everyone know their roles?” It was Jason who took the lead since it was originally Hood’s case. 

Arsenal, Superboy, and Red Robin —all in gear and ready to go— nodded. 

“Great. To recap, I will take point with Red. We’re heading into the warehouse since Gotham is our territory. Arsenal is our backup and Superboy will be keeping watch from the outside and making sure no one escapes.” 

Kon didn’t mind not being part of the main fight. Everyone knew about Batman’s no-meta rule. They didn’t want to piss him off more than they already did by having Superboy there in the first place. 

Roy smirked, hand on his hip with a cocky swag. “So now is it time for some good old-fashioned ass kicking?” 

Jason rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face as he said in a deadpan voice. “Yes, Roy. Now is the time to kick ass.” 

“That’s the only reason why I’m here, Jaybird.” 

.

.

.

From where he was crouched on a nearby low rooftop, Roy watched Hood and Red swing onto the rooftop of the warehouse where Penguin and Black Mask were in. Superboy (hiding in the shadows) confirmed they were in the building already with a number of henchmen. 

All was going according to plan. Just need to wait for the Bats to get in position and give the signal. 

It only took a few minutes before he saw it. 

Looking back on the rooftop, it was empty. They must be inside the building then. He quickly nocked an arrow and readied his bow. No wind tonight. Must be a good luck sign from the universe. 

He made his way through the shadows, using the night as cover. Adrenaline already pumping in his veins. 

It was time to bust some ass.

.

Jason would like to say that their entrance? Totally badass. 

Red Hood and Red Robin? Kickass team. 

Penguin and Black Mask? Definitely in for a rough night. 

.

Hood was separated from Red early on. Tim took on Cobblepot himself while he dealt with Sionis. 

“If it isn’t Little Red Riding Hood.” Sionis sneered with that bitch ugly face of his, brandishing his signature twin automatic pistols and shooting with no regards for anyone around him. “Thought you were dead.” 

“Believe me. I get that a lot.” Jason weaved and dodged around shipping boxes, firing a couple of his own shots right back at him. 

“And now you’re playing nice with the bats. How low you’ve fallen —Shit!” 

Sionis totally deserved the bullet to the shoulder. Okay, it was rubber bullets (he doesn’t want to be on the outs with the Batfam again) but they still hurt like hell at this range. And okay, Sionis has a high pain tolerance but bullets were still not fun to be on the receiving end of — _high pain tolerance or not_. 

Whoever said being a vigilante wasn’t cathartic was totally lying. Who wouldn’t want to deal with their issues by punching people in the face? 

He was having a grand time here. Looking over, Baby bird was having fun too. He was dodging Penguin’s ridiculous umbrella and attacking with his bo staff, taunting Cobblepot the whole time with that sexy razor-sharp smirk of his. 

The arrows occasionally sent his way let him know that Roy was still alive. He could hear Superboy in his comm on the status outside (few stragglers, no trouble). 

All in all, things were going well. 

.

Fuck. 

Baby bird was a damn tease. Well, Jason already knew that. But the point still stands. How dare Tim look so pretty being a badass and kicking ass. 

~~He can take Jason’s ass.~~

Fuck. He’s in the middle of punching bad guys in the face. This is not the time for a boner. Hormones get your shit together and calm the fuck down. Red Hood has a reputation to keep, damn it. 

_(A bullet wheezed right past him and he narrowly avoided getting hit in the arm)_

He put his head back into the fight, shooting at Sionis (guy can never get enough bullet holes in him) and his henchmen, letting the adrenaline and bloodlust take his mind off of pretty baby blue eyes. 

It didn’t take long for Cobblepot and Sionis to be knocked into dreamland along with their henchmen. Hood and Arsenal tied them up while Red called the GCPD so the police can now deal with it. 

.

And that’s the end of that. 

The bad guys were on their way to be locked up and when the police sirens neared their location, it was time to leave. The heroes have overstayed their welcome here. Arsenal and Superboy were heading back to their respective homes (Roy was heading to his Gotham apartment because like fuck he is driving all the way to Star City), tired and ready to crash into their beds. But their workaholic, insomniac Bats opted to patrol for a while. 

Hood followed Red as he shot across the city with his grapple, admiring the city sights and Baby bird’s backside. 

_FuCKiNg daMN iT hormones. Stop doing this. This is an awkward time for a boner, for fuck’s sake._

Luckily, Red had no idea of Hood’s inner thoughts. He stopped on a rooftop and Jason followed his lead. 

“Something wrong, Baby bird?” 

“I was just thinking that this latest case isn’t exactly finished. There were a couple of loose ends to tie up.” Tim said but didn’t elaborate. 

Is Baby bird suggesting what he is thinking? 

Well, if Tim is putting himself out there, it’s only fair that Jason meet him halfway. 

“Do you wanna head back to my place to work on those loose ends? We can even order that canadian bacon and onion with artichoke hearts pizza you love so much.” 

Baby bird’s eyes lit up and Jason felt his heart beat faster. Maybe this crush isn’t so one-sided after all. 

_What about the Clone? Fuck brain! Stop fucking thinking about the damn Clone. He can treat Baby bird so much better than that damn Kryptonian._

“Sure. I’ll like that.” 

.

True to his word, Jason got pizza with Baby bird’s favorites. It was fucking digusting but it make Tim happy so he can put up with the weird combination of flavors. 

But as payback for eating that, Jason turned on the TV. He’s been meaning to catch up on some shows he missed while 6 feet under. 

“Pizza and Netflix, huh?” Tim said amused. “Man I’m being spoiled here.” 

“It’s nothing special.” But it still made Jason blush a little. He didn’t notice until now but this whole movie and chill is like having a date night. He could only sigh wistfully in his head. If only. 

His fantasies will remain just fantasies. 

But he wouldn’t trade this for anything. He’s happy to spend time like this with Baby bird. Even if he did have the damn Clone as a boyfriend, Jason was happy to just be Tim’s friend. 

~~No. He’s not but he lied to himself about worse things.~~

.

This was way better than most dates Tim has been on ~~(Not that he's been on a lot. He has no game. What a sad lonely gay he is)~~. But like hell he would ever admit that. He didn’t want to make things awkward between him and Jason. Again. 

Besides, Jay had the damn archer. 

Fuck. 

Well, he was going to enjoy the time they’re spending together now while it lasts. 

“It’s better than spending time alone with empty takeout.” Tim shrugged as if spending time with Jason wasn’t a big deal. When it was actually a huge fucking deal. 

“True. So you’re fine with watching Pride and Prejudice? I didn’t watch the latest one they made yet.” 

He hid a fond smile. Underneath the big bad Red Hood exterior, Jason was still a literature nerd at heart. It was adorable. 

“I’m fine with it. You did eat a ‘disgusting’ pizza for me after all.” 

.

After watching Jason’s show, Tim put on his favorite and things just spiraled from there as they started an impromptu TV marathon. 

Neither of them noticed as they gravitated closer to each other, hands almost touching. It was Tim who fell asleep first, comfortably laying on Jason’s side, head on his shoulder. Jason didn’t have the heart to move and risk waking him up when Baby bird needs all the sleep he can get. So he stayed there, thinking how to move without waking Tim up. But with how comfortable he was, it didn’t take long before he ended up falling asleep too. 

They painted an adorable picture laying on the couch together, deep in sleep. Tim curled up against Jason and Jay having a protective hold around him. (On an unrelated note, that was the best sleep either of them got in years). 

In the end, they didn’t even work on the case at all. 

Neither of them had a problem with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once, Jason and Tim can actually have a happy moment? 
> 
> Yes.
> 
> ~~I’m not that cruel.~~
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Also, this is probably going to be the last weekly update. I’m currently swamped with preparing for the upcoming school year (I’m a junior in college) and don’t have as much time as I would like for writing fics. I’ll try to post a chapter every week but who knows what life holds.


	9. This Fucking Family, I Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see the rest of the Batfam. (Yay!) 
> 
> They think that Jason and Tim are dating and just hiding their relationship from everyone else. (Not Yay!) 
> 
> What can I say? The misunderstandings just don’t stop.

Dick waited for a minute before knocking on Jason’s apartment door again. He did text Little Wing that he was coming by. 

_Maybe he was asleep?_

He picked the lock and let himself in. 

“Jason?” He called out before he stopped in his tracks, eyes glued on the most adorable scene in the history of love. 

Jason and Tim were laying on the couch together, asleep. Tim was curled up against Jason, almost on top of him, head resting on his chest. And Jason had his arms around him, holding him close. Their legs tangled with each other. A blanket haphazardly thrown over both of them. 

Dick quietly walked closer and snapped a few pictures. 

It was the worst kept secret among the Batfam. That Jason and Tim were dating but for some reason, they haven’t come clean to any of them. Dick didn’t know why. It’s not like anyone in the Batfam is actually straight. They don’t have a problem with them being gay together. 

Still. 

The Bats are nosy and invasive. It’s in their very detective and paranoid nature. But they weren’t that bad. They let the couple have their privacy and pretended the two weren’t dating — _even though they all knew the truth_. 

If Jason and Tim don't want anyone to know, they won’t force them. 

This family was dysfunctional and a trainwreck with a boatload of issues but they were still a family at the end of the day. And family has each other’s backs. 

Besides...

Dick still feels bad at how he treated his baby brothers in the past. He was angry at Jason when he first arrived at the Manor because he had to read it in a fucking newspaper that some kid was wearing his uniform and family colors. 

Bruce didn’t even have the decency to tell him about the new kid. Or even ask if giving away Robin was okay. Robin was Dick’s. And to just have some stranger prance around in his family’s colors and taking the name his mother gave him, it felt like he was tarnishing his parents’ memory. 

He didn’t have a lot of memories of them in the first place and Robin was his way of keeping them alive. So to have some kid just take it without even knowing what Robin means...it hurt. A lot. And the thing is that it wasn’t even Jason’s fault. But Dick was just so blinded by anger, he took it out on him. 

They were just making up and being actual brothers when Jason died and Dick grieved and raged at missing out on an amazing little brother by not giving him a chance sooner. 

And then there was Tim. 

Sweet, itty bitty Timmy who followed them around with an adorable hero-worship. And Dick tried harder for him. Tried to be the big brother he wished he could’ve been for Jason. He made more of an effort to visit Gotham and stop by the Manor. For a while, everything was good. He was a good mentor and family to little Timmy. 

Only to mess everything up because he gave Damian the Robin mantle and didn’t explain things to Tim that well. His actions caused his baby brother who was still a minor to run around the world with League’s assassins as company. 

He fucked things up with both of them. 

He’s been working on his relationship with both and he likes to think it’s going well. But he won’t stop trying. 

And if Jason and Tim want to keep their relationship secret, he’ll support them. He won’t get it but he’ll support them. 

It’s the least he can do. 

He just wants his brothers to be happy. That’s all. 

. 

Jason blinked a few times to blink the drowsiness away. 

_Fuck. What happened?_

Until the memories of last night rushed at him and he could feel his face burn scarlet. 

He was achingly aware of the warmth of Tim’s body pressed up against him. He was extremely aware of Baby bird’s head on his chest and his nicely toned arms basically hugging him, any distance between them was nonexistent. 

And oh shit. He has got to calm down his hormones. 

Okay. Think of something hideous and repulsive. 

And wouldn’t you guess it? Bruce came to mind. 

What a boner-killer. 

But it did the job. 

Jason was just glad that Tim was still asleep so he didn’t have to endure that awkwardness. Like come on. He was just getting along with the guy. No need to bring in unwanted crushes and make everything awkward again. 

He really will stay dead if that happens. 

He quietly got off the couch. Tim grumbled a little but didn’t wake up. Jason marveled at how Tim felt safe enough in his presence to sleep that deeply and unguarded. A warmth spread in his chest at the thought that Baby bird actually trusts him. 

He pulled the blanket over him and smiled fondly at how Tim curled into it like a kitten. His eyes softened at the sight. Baby bird was so fucking adorable. 

~~He was still not Jason’s.~~

.

When Jason entered his kitchen, he was not expecting to see Dick fucking Golden Grayson. 

Fuck. 

“What are you doing here, Dickhead?” He moved past him to get a drink from the fridge. 

Dick was sitting at the table, helping himself to some leftover pizza (It was beyond cute that Jason got Tim’s favorite and he was hungry — _It had a weird taste but it wasn’t that bad. Although that could just be his hunger talking. He hasn't eaten anything since yesterday. Casework and all that_ ). 

He had an amused smirk on his face when he answered. “Apparently seeing you and Timmy share a couch together.”

Double Fuck. 

Jason so did not want to explain that. Although he is pretty sure Dick already knew about his crush on Tim. Dick keeps giving him winks and knowing looks every time he and Tim are in the same room. 

He was just grateful that Big Bird wasn’t giving him hell for actually having romantic feelings for Baby bird. _Everyone knows how protective Dick is over the two youngest Bats._ And that, from the looks of things, would actually support their relationship if Tim ever returned his ~~(very much one-sided)~~ feelings. 

_But like hell, that will ever happen._

Still as long as Dick never actually brings it up, he can pretend that his crush was safe from nosy Bats. 

Jason brought out a pan and grabbed eggs from the fridge. He was going to make breakfast for him and Baby bird. Dick can have the disgusting pizza. He was going to eat real food. 

“Seriously, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?” 

Like he said before, he and Dick’s relationship has been doing better for the past few months. But it was still awkward to have these visits without Dick needing Hood’s help or something. Nothing was ever casual with these Bats. 

Except for Tim. But Baby bird was always the exception. 

“Nothing’s wrong. But Alfred invited the two of you to family dinner tonight.” 

Jason grimaced. He had his back to Dick and stared at the eggs sizzling on the pan. When the Pit started subsiding and he started cleaning up his act, he reconnected with Alfred first. It was easy to get back in talking about literature while having tea with Alfie. He’s been working on his relationships with the rest of the Bats and was on okay terms with them _(well, he likes to think they could be in the same room and not kill each other —maybe even talk with one another)_. But things were still as awkward as hell when it comes to Bruce. Neither of them knew what to say so things were spent in a long awkward silence. 

“Is Bruce going to be there?” Probably but he still wanted to ask. 

“Yeah. Alfred wants the whole family to come.” Before Dick smiled understandingly. “But I can make an excuse for you if you want.” 

Jason sighed. He appreciated the thought but as much as he wants to avoid Bruce, he is going to have to go. Because it’s Alfred. And you can’t say no to him. 

“It’s fine. I can deal with Bruce.” 

As long as he doesn’t try to fucking start something. But to the Big Bats’ credit, he has been trying to make an effort in not being a huge bastard to Jason. 

“Okay. Be at the Manor at 6.” 

“Gotcha.” 

The eggs were done and he used the spatula to put them on plates. 

“You know, I’m really glad you came back to us, Little Wing.” 

Jason almost dropped an egg. Fuck. Dickhead. Give a guy a warning before bringing emotions in. He looked up to see Golden boy beaming brightly like the sunshine he is, warmth and love in those brilliant blue eyes. 

He averted his eyes _(after everything he’s done, he still can’t believe Dick accepted him back to the family so easily)_ and grumbled halfheartedly. “S’not that big of a deal.” 

“It is. And I’m sure that Tim would agree with me.” The utter dickwad waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“I hate you so much.”

“Aww. I love you too.” Before Dick swiped a plate of eggs from the counter. 

_This fucking family, I swear._

.

“Baby bird, wake up.” 

Someone shook his shoulder but Tim shrugged them off, turning to sleep on his side. He buried himself deeper into the warmth of the soft and fuzzy blanket. 

“Timmy, come on. It’s time to get up.” 

Tim groaned. He did not want to get up. He was warm and okay right where he was. He heard a huff of laughter before his blanket was rudely snatched. 

Baby blue eyes shot open at the biting cold that assaulted him from the sudden loss of warmth. It took him a second to recognize that he was not in one of his safe houses or the Nest. 

He saw Jason’s beautiful face and amused teal eyes next. 

“Rise and shine, Pretty bird.” 

And oh fuck. 

His face turned scarlet at the proximity to this ridiculously handsome man. Why the hell was he such a damn mess every time he sees Jason? 

Fuck this stupid crush. 

And fuck these stupid hormones. 

.

Tim did not anticipate sleeping in this late. It was already 11. _(He was way more comfortable here than in his own place —It totally had nothing to do with Jason’s presence. ~~It totally did~~ )_. 

But Jason didn’t seem to mind. He even made him breakfast (more like brunch at this point). A delicious assortment of eggs, bacon, and toast. Timmy’s little heart was filled with warmth. Jason’s cooking was heaven and he was lucky enough to taste it. 

What would make things even better was if he had some dark and bitter coffee in his system. 

.

“Here.” 

Jason set down a cup of coffee next to Tim. And wow. It was amazing how that simple action earned him a look of bright starry eyes as if he was some kind of big shot hero for giving him some caffeine in a cup. 

Baby bird was way too into coffee. 

_It was both concerning and adorable._

But his heart yearned for this ridiculously beautiful dangerous man with no sense of self care or self-preservation. 

His heart yearned deeply. 

~~His heart panged with sadness at what he cannot have.~~

He would take such good care of Baby bird. He would make him coffee and cook for him every day. If only to wake up to those beautiful baby blue eyes every morning. 

.

Unfortunately, Tim couldn’t stay at Jason’s all day ~~(and admire those handsome features up close)~~. He had to go back to his Nest to get change and get some stuff sorted out before the family dinner. Apparently, he just missed Dick’s visit. And he just knew that Dick was going to be insufferable about his little crush on Jason (and the fact he spent the night here). 

_The utter dickwad was always teasing him and giving him knowing looks when he was in the same room as Jason. It was so embarrassing and he is just glad that Jason doesn’t seem to notice the tension._

“I know that we haven’t gotten anything done with those loose ends from the case.” 

Jason and Tim both had a slight blush on their face as they remembered what they did instead of working. 

_Though neither of them regretted it._

“So I can come back later to work on it with you, if that’s okay?” Tim finished with a weak smile as he hesitantly looked up at Jason. 

Who was staring at him with a small soft smile on his face that made Tim’s heart flutter and his face redden even more. 

“Yeah. I’ll like that.” 

And oh fuck. 

_At this point, Tim just resigned himself to falling even more in love with this gorgeous man. There was no going back. And he was quite frankly okay with that._

.

“So I can come back later to work on it with you, if that’s okay?”

~~It’s a date.~~

It obviously wasn’t. It’s just two dudes who previously thought the other hated them spending totally friendly time with each other with absolutely no romantic pretense because Baby bird doesn’t like him like that. 

Obviously. 

Still…

He can’t help but feel giddy at the prospect of spending even more time with Tim (and let’s not forget that they were still going to pick out Dick’s birthday present together later on). _And Jason didn’t even have to pretend not to care about him_. He just needs to reign in this stupid crush and stupid hormones and he’ll be golden. 

“Yeah. I’ll like that.” 

And the blush that Tim had when he said that made his heart skip a beat. 

_Jason was falling deeper in love with Baby bird every single day. And to be honest, he didn’t want to stop._

.

Jason was just cleaning around the house (and passing the time) when Roy texted him. 

_Wanna come to Star City with me tomorrow? I promised Lian that I’ll bring her Uncle Jay-Jay back as a souvenir._

Jason snorted in laughter. The redhead can be completely unbelievable sometimes. But he still loved his best friend _(Obviously not in a romantic sense. His love solely belonged to a certain Timothy Jackson Drake. But Roy was a fine bro that he was happy to have in his life)._

He doesn’t mind taking a trip to Star City. He missed Lian too. She was such an amazing sweetheart and he loved her. He would totally fight anyone who thinks otherwise (if her protective doting dad didn’t beat them up first). 

He texted back. _Sure. But we would have to go tomorrow. I’m meeting the Batfam tonight for dinner._

_Shit. Seriously?_

_I can’t say no to Alfred._

_Understandable. And good luck. Call if you need an excuse to get out there._

Jason smiled when he read that. 

No matter what happens, no matter how much of a dumbass he can be, Roy will always be there for him.

.

Tim hated it when he was right. 

_Luckily, Jason didn’t arrive at the Manor yet and couldn’t hear how much of a stupid crush little Timmy had on him._

“So, I saw you and Jason being cozy on the couch.” Dick threw an arm around his shoulders. He had a playful smirk on his face and there was a glint of teasing mischief in those crystal blue eyes. “You didn’t even wake up when I came over. Bet Jason really tired you out, huh?” 

“Dick, I can and will get away with murder if the situation calls for him.” He said calmly (but he was betrayed by the slight blush on his face — _Fuck these damn hormones!_ ).

But Dick merely raised an amused eyebrow at him and laughed. 

Rude.

He wasn’t lying. 

“No one will find the evidence.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Dick humored with a good-natured smile as if Tim was not being 100% serious right now. 

_Even with how annoying he was about it, Tim was happy that Dick was supportive of his crush on the second Robin. He was happy that he had his big brother there for him and not casting him out because he was a freak._

.

Dick was happy for his brothers. He’s not lying. He really was happy that Jason and Tim found happiness and love in each other. But that doesn’t mean he won’t tease them about their love life. It is his duty to be that annoying big brother after all. 

He can get away with teasing Tim more than Jason. Because he doesn’t want to ruin the fragile peace the family has with Jason. So he is more wary about bringing it up with him. He doesn’t want to say the wrong thing and Jason cuts him out of his life. He doesn’t want to lose his Little Wing again. 

~~He can’t go through that again.~~

.

As always, the food Alfred prepared for dinner was delicious. Bruce’s good mood was further uplifted at the sight of all his children here. 

At Dick’s beaming smile as he dramatically reenacted a funny incident at work (a newbie did not believe that the Richie Grayson, son of billionaire Bruce Wayne was actually a Bludhaven police officer and did not believe that Dick was him) that had the whole table laughing and smiling. 

At Damian’s total exasperation at the stupidity of some people. Bruce totally caught on the fact his youngest had his phone out underneath the table and was texting Jon nonstop (although he was glad that Damian had friends to be a kid with). 

At Tim who was sneaking coffee on the table (Alfred refused to make him a cup). He should really talk to him about that. It’s becoming a highly concerning addiction. 

At Jason who was helping Tim sneak that coffee beneath Alfred. He already knows it will fail. You can’t get anything past Alfred. 

At Cass smiling because her family was so happy and safe and alive. 

_This was what he always wanted. A family._

He turned his attention back to his two middle children. That he was unfortunately not as close with. He messed things up with Jason (he fully admits his faults with that one). And Tim has always been independent even when he was Robin (Bruce didn’t quite know how to close this distance that he wasn’t aware grew between them). 

Jason and Tim who were obviously sitting next to each other as they have chosen to partake in a romantic relationship with one another. And even though people think that he would be the one to oppose them dating _(Was that why they haven't come out to the family?)_ , he’s not. 

He felt a soft smile form on his face as he watched them staring at each other with love in their eyes and sharing secret smiles. 

Bruce knows he made a lot of mistakes when it comes to these kids. He does not claim to be the best parent. But that is no excuse. 

These children he does not deserve, he wants to be better for them. And if that means his children (who have honestly been through so much in their life) found happiness in each other, he will support them. Because they deserve to be happy. 

.

Damian did not quite understand the two outliers of the family. 

Who were Todd and Drake even fooling?

Everyone worth a brain cell can see the two are clearly harboring non-platonic affections for each other and engaging in an affair that is very obvious to all who sets eyes upon them. 

It was beyond obvious with the way Todd insists on partnering with Drake almost every time the Bats does a case together as if he doesn’t already spend enough time with his paramour. And the way Drake looks at Todd with disgusting and revolting emotions of love. 

He wanted to roll his eyes at their behavior. It is — _as Fatgirl would say_ — completely obvi that they were dating. 

Honestly, who were they even fooling? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you the world’s greatest detectives, folks. 
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Okay. This one was the hardest and longest to write for. I am terribly sorry for the wait. But good news. I have a rough outline for the rest of the story. And we’re halfway through. (Yay!)


	10. Oh Shit. Someone Did A Fuck Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy was enjoying spending time with his favorite baby girl and favorite dumbass Bat in Star City. The sun was shining and there was progress in making JayTim happen. Life was wonderful right now. 
> 
> Until the universe decided that _Nah. Things are too happy. Let’s throw in some angst._

It was a perfect day. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. The grass was green and the flowers were blooming. 

Roy was content. 

There was progress in making JayTim happen. They were literally spending time at each other’s houses almost every single day. It’s so cute and wholesome ~~and Roy and Kon definitely didn’t spy on them~~. They were smiling at each other (making lovey-dovey eyes that everyone but them can see) and no longer thought the other hated them _(believe or not, that is a major stepping stone)_. 

So all was well on that front. 

His good mood was further lifted at how happy his perfect beautiful daughter was when she saw her favorite Uncle Jay-Jay came over for a visit. Lian insisted on showing Jason everything new and what he missed since his last visit who took everything in stride and was just as excited to spend time with his practically everything but legal goddaughter. 

_(He smiled fondly at the pair)_

Life was wonderful right now. 

.

Roy was enjoying spending time with his favorite baby girl and favorite dumbass Bat in Star City. 

They were walking around the mall and of course buying new things for Lian. What can he say? He has a weak heart when it comes to her puppy eyes _(obviously, it was Dick fucking Grayson who taught her that and he will never forgive that man for teaching his daughter such a highly dangerous weapon)_ and she really wanted the new Wonder Woman plushie that came out. 

“Can we get ice cream next, Uncle Jay-Jay? Pretty please?” She batted those baby brown eyes she inherited from her mother at him. 

Jason smirked in amusement (No wonder Roy can’t ever say no to her) but he isn’t going to deny her request. It was his job as her favorite uncle and unofficial godfather to spoil her after all. “Of course we can, sweetheart.”

Besides, Roy was paying. And he won’t say no to free food. 

.

They were currently sitting at a table with one of those big umbrellas attached in the middle outside the ice cream shop, enjoying the fresh outdoor air. 

“You like your ice cream, sweetheart?” 

She beamed at Daddy. “Yeah. It’s really good.” 

Daddy says she can get whatever she wanted so Lian got as many different ice cream flavors as she could fit in the bowl before piling all kinds of toppings on top. 

“Really? Can I have a taste?” 

“Sure.” Lian got a large spoonful and held it out to him. Daddy leaned forward and ate the whole thing in one bite before licking his lips. 

“That is good. You have good taste, sweetie.” Before Daddy turned to face Uncle Jay-Jay with a mischievous smile. “Can I have some of yours Jaybird?” 

“No. This is mine.” Uncle Jay-Jay leaned back, holding his own ice cream bowl to his chest. “Eat your own, you fuc— freaking dummy.” 

“Nice save.” Daddy had an amused smile on his face. “But come on, I want to try banana pecan.”

“Then maybe you should’ve gotten that instead of chocolate mania.” 

“Haven’t you heard sharing is caring?”

“Bold of you to assume I care about you.” 

Daddy dramatically clutched his chest. “I can’t believe that you would say something so cruel and vicious after everything we’ve been through together.” 

Lian giggled at his over-the-top theatrics. Uncle Jay-Jay was less amused and had a deadpan look on his face. 

“You are such a child.” 

And like a child, Daddy stung his tongue out at him. 

She giggled again. She loves her family. 

.

Joan Smyth was having a mediocre day. For the past month, he hasn’t received or seen anything newsworthy. And for the aspiring budding reporter that was not good news. Evidenced by the measly paycheck he gets in the mail. 

He was simply walking around Star City, just waiting for inspiration to strike. 

When all of sudden, it did. 

He saw the famous wayward son of Oliver Queen, Roy Harper, sitting with his daughter and an unknown man underneath an umbrella table outside of an ice cream shop. He watched how Harper and the objectively handsome and attractive man were clearly very comfortable with each other. 

(He subtly took out his phone to take a picture of them. It was completely legal as the pair were out in a public place that had no expectation of privacy) 

This. This was newsworthy. 

His boss was going to be so pleased at the scoop that Roy Harper was gay and had a secret lover. 

~~Who knew this “innocent” little story would blow up to such huge proportions?~~

.

.

.

_“Oliver Queen’s Wayward Son seen with Gay Lover”_

_“PROOF: Roy Harper’s Boyfriend IS Bruce Wayne’s ‘dead’ son, Jason Todd”_

_“Jason Todd-Wayne Actually Alive This Whole Time?”_

_“Are the Waynes Covering Up Second Son’s Death????”_

__

To be completely honest, when Jason read the headlines the next day, he didn’t know how things came to be like this. He completely and utterly blames Roy fucking Harper. 

__

_It was most likely the redhead’s fault anyway._

__

The news were having a field day with all this juicy gossip and apparent conspiracy theories that the death of Jason Todd several years ago was just a cover up to something shady the benevolent Waynes were in and who wouldn’t want to take the chance to uncover the supposed skeletons of _the_ billionaire Bruce Wayne’s closet?

__

All Jason did was go with Roy and Lian to the mall and then get some ice cream afterward. That’s it. 

__

What kind of weird ass crack are reporters smoking these days? 

__

And why the fuck are people believing in this crap? He looks nothing like the scrawny 13-year-old he was when he died. For one thing, his eyes were no longer blue. They were teal now thanks to the shitty Pit waters the Al Ghuls dunked him in. And he has this white streak in his hair now that shows off his rebellious nature and makes him look cool and badass. 

__

He means they were right that he is alive but he was legitimately dead at one point and they completely gloss over that fact. _Rude._

__

And another thing. Why do people always assume that he and Roy were together? They were just partners (in the superhero business) and best friends. 

__

Why do people keep thinking they like each other in the romantic sense? He loves his bro but in a completely platonic way. Besides, even though he is bisexual and emits chaotic not-at-all-heterosexual vibes on a daily basis, Roy is completely straight. 

__

. 

__

_This was undeniably Jason’s fault._

__

That was the first thing Bruce thought when he saw the headlines in the paper. 

__

_How could people think that Jason was dating Roy when he had Tim?_

__

That was the second thing he thought. 

__

Sure, Jason was close to Roy. They were best friends who have been through a lot of things together. But have you seen the way Jason and Tim look at each other? It was completely obvious that Jason was actually dating Tim and not Roy. 

__

_This media mess is going to be hard to fix._

__

That was the third thing he thought. He will need to contact WE’s PR pretty soon (after breakfast) to deal with the shitstorm this is no doubt going to turn out to be. 

__

Twitter (and yes, he knows what social media is; he is not that incompetent Dick) was blowing up with people speculating that the Waynes were criminals and up to something shady by hiding the fact Jason was alive and faking his death. 

__

It would be completely simple and easy to refute the claim that the man Roy was seen with was actually Jason but there have already been people (both the public and news companies) submitting evidence to show that the man was definitely Jason Todd. 

__

And Bruce was afraid that by denying it, things would get even more out of control because his denial will be taken as obvious proof that the Waynes were a shady bunch of closeted criminals because look at all the evidence that Roy Harper’s “boyfriend” was his second son. 

__

The only solution Bruce can think of is to legally bring Jason back to life on paper. 

__

He just doesn’t know if Jason actually wants that though. 

__

_He knows that his relationship with his second eldest is tenuous and he is completely aware that Jason still harbors ill feelings towards him. And if they do this, Jason will have to be claimed as a Wayne and as Bruce’s son. He doesn’t think Jason wants to be publicly associated with him._

__

. 

__

Tim didn’t sleep well last night. 

__

_It totally didn’t have anything to do with Jason going to stay with Roy in Star City for a little while. And being a cute couple and doing couple-y things together. And —_

__

Okay. Stopping that train of thought. 

__

He wasn’t that much of a masochist to daydream about what he cannot have and will never have. When he has a fucking boatload of things to do. 

__

Maybe he should just turn on the news or something. It would probably distract these very unwanted thoughts in his head. 

__

_“Roy Harper + Jason Todd? New Hot Couple”_

__

_“Expecting Queen-Wayne merger soon?”_

__

_“A Star City-Gotham Marriage?? Here’s the latest scoop!”_

__

_~~Are you fucking kidding me?~~_

__

What the actual fuck? 

__

He knew it. He had absolutely no chance with Jason. 

__

“Putting aside the whole conspiracy threads and all that for a minute, I for one think that Roy Harper and Jason Todd-Wayne are the cutest couple, don’t you agree? The pictures of them together with Lian are so adorable. They are such a lovely little family.” The pretty blonde news anchor was gushing with a sickeningly sweet smile and heart eyes. 

__

Tim couldn’t stand it anymore. He threw the remote at the TV and watched with a blank and impassive face as the screen shattered and glass rained down on the floor. 

__

He didn’t give a single fuck about it. 

__

_His emotions were in turmoil. He didn’t know exactly what feeling to focus on. He was Sad-Heartbroken-Angry-Frustrated. Because doesn’t he deserve a happy ending too? After everything he’s done and been through, is it too much to ask for a little happiness?_

__

_Apparently it is._

__

His phone beeped beside him. He glanced at it. 

__

_Hey, are we still on for Saturday?_

__

Shit. Tim forgot that he was going with Jason to look for Dick’s birthday present. All he ever wanted was to spend more time with his favorite Robin. But he does not want to see Jason gushing about Roy (that was the one thing the tabloids got right). He doesn’t want to see any of that. 

__

He needed time to build back the walls of his heart. He needed to time to destroy this stupid un-reciprocated crush of his. _He needed time to be okay again._

__

He should’ve known better than to get this close. 

__

His phone beeped again. 

__

_??? You there?_

__

He glared at the offending message before sending back a quick and short reply. 

__

. 

__

_No. I’m busy._

__

_Okay. Do you want to reschedule or something? And when do you want to meet to finish the Penguin-Black Mask case?_

__

_Don't worry about it. I already finished it._

__

Jason stared at his phone in confusion for a few seconds. He didn’t really know how to respond to this when Baby bird sent another message. 

__

_And I can’t help you pick out Dickie’s b-day gift. I’m swamped with the Titans and WE. Sorry._

__

What the fuck? What was with this cold and distant attitude all of a sudden? 

__

Oh shit. 

__

Did he…. unknowingly fucked up with Tim? 

__

Damn it. 

__

Why didn’t he listen to all the fuck ups that happened before? 

__

Jason should’ve known better than to get this close. He knew nothing good ever lasts for him. He knew happy endings don’t exist for a dirty Crime Alley kid like him. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will like to announce that we are back to our regularly scheduled heavy angst. 
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> I know this one is a bit shorter than my usual chapters but it’s a little something to get the plot moving forward in the next chapter. 
> 
> And if it wasn’t obvious, Joan Smyth (a play on John Smith) is a throwaway OC character that I threw in for the sole purpose of being a tabloid news reporter. He will not be seen again. ~~Don’t worry.~~


	11. What The Hell Did You Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Conner** : What the hell happened? _Again._
> 
> **Roy** : For the record, it wasn’t my fault. _Again._

Jason was, undoubtedly and understandably, freaking out that he unknowingly messed things up with Tim. They regressed back to what they were before. Cold and distant. 

He wasn’t sure when everything went wrong. Well, he has some idea. Him being there was probably the catalyst. Because Jason Peter Todd should’ve died in that damn warehouse and stayed dead. 

He can’t get the guy he likes. He messed things up with Baby bird. The family was probably pissed at him for outing himself to the media and causing even more scrutiny on them (he didn’t open their messages or answered their calls for fear he was right that he was going to be cut from the family again). 

_Fucking damn it_. Just when things were finally turning around for him, happiness was snatched from his fingers and he was plunged back to where he was before he started making things up with the Bats. Maybe worse since he can’t really see going back from this. 

This was most likely his punishment for being alive. 

He should’ve stayed six feet under if that was where he was going to end up all along. 

.

Even after having time to digest the news, Tim still couldn’t believe it. He always knew that Roy and Jason were together but he didn’t know they were that serious to get married. 

Why was that such a surprise though? He knew that Jason loved Roy. He has always known Jason only had eyes for the redhead. 

Why did he cave to his heart’s desire to spend so much time with Jason when he knew it would end up like this? Why did he ever think it was a good chance to get so close to what he can never have? Why did he ever think anything good would come of it? 

He should’ve kept his distance. 

_Tim didn’t know why he thought it was a good idea to get drunk. He didn’t even like the taste of alcohol._

_But when he looked over to where Jason and Roy were clearly flirting with each other, he remembered why and knocked back another glass, hoping the burning liquid can wash this hopeless-pining-lovesick-mess-of-feelings away._

He should’ve known better. 

~~But Love makes everyone idiots.~~

In his lonely and dark room, his sad love songs playlist was blasting on repeat. It made the atmosphere even more depressing but he liked it. _He was only slightly masochistic here, alright._

He was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling as he tried and failed to get Jason off of his mind. He was clutching a pillow tightly to his chest. He pulled the blanket over his head and buried his head into his pillow, hiding the tears that were freely flowing down his face. 

As Kon would say, _“What a sad little fuck he was.”_

He can never get what he wants. 

Tim doesn’t ask for much but wishing that someone would just love and accept him was too big of a demand apparently. 

But you know what? 

Fuck the universe. 

Fuck Jason. 

Fuck Roy. 

And fuck everyone on this fucking damn Earth that said love was worth it. 

.

Jason was sitting at the dining table with his head on his arms like the dramatic Bat he was. 

“Uncle Jay-Jay?” 

He wanted to drown longer in his misery and pity. But he lifted his head to face Lian and tried to put on a bright smile. “Hey, sweetheart.” 

But Lian, adorable smart baby girl, saw right through that. She frowned. “Why are you sad?” 

How to explain this? 

“Uncle Timmy is mad at me.” 

Sounds about right.

Lian sat next to him and looked up at him with her big brown eyes. “Why is he mad?” 

“I don’t know, sweetheart. He’s just mad at me.” 

“Then just talk to him. Daddy says that talking things out helps.” 

“Your daddy’s an idiot.”

Lian giggled like the cute little baby angel she was. 

To change the subject (he doesn’t want to think about Tim anymore), Jason got up from the table to make dinner. 

“What do you feel like eating sweetie?” 

“Cereal!” She cheered. 

Ah fuck. Goldie has been indoctrinating his goddaughter in his ungodly addiction. 

.

It was late at night and Jason still has no idea what to do about the whole Tim thing. 

“You should talk to Uncle Timmy, Uncle Jay-Jay.” 

“Isn’t it your bedtime, sweetheart?”

“Nuh-uh.” She shook her head, trying and failing to hide a small yawn. 

Jason picked her up and carried her to bed. Since her dad wasn’t there (he had to go to work for a little emergency even though it was his time off), he read her favorite bedtime story and tucked her in. 

“Uncle Timmy might not be mad at you.” Lian was halfway falling asleep but she was still focused on making sure that Uncle Jay-Jay go talk to Uncle Timmy. She didn’t like it when her family were mad at each other. 

“This again?” Jason smiled softly. “I appreciate the advice, kiddo. But I’m pretty sure Uncle Timmy is mad at me.” 

“How do you know if you don’t talk to him?” 

“I just know.”

“That’s not fair. You didn’t hear Uncle Timmy’s side. Daddy says you should listen to both sides of the story.” 

“Okay, baby girl. I’ll think about it. Now go to sleep.” 

But like fuck, if he wasn’t seriously considering what she said. 

.

Roy was back before midnight. 

“It turns out the little emergency was the result of a bigger problem that no one knew was going on so it took a while to fix it. And you’re not even listening to me.” He sent a pointed look at Jason. 

“Sorry. I was just thinking about heading back to Gotham in a few days and maybe talking to Tim.” 

“About his cold behavior lately?” Roy has been hearing Jason’s Shakespearan-worthy laments enough for the past few days to recite them by heart. 

“Yeah that.” 

“Well, I think that it’s good for you two to talk it out.”

“I know.” Jason had an amused smile on his face. “Your daughter has been convincing me of that most of the night.” 

“Well, she did inherit my smart genes.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, dumbass. Did you forget you crashed the Batmobile when you were 15?”

“I thought for sure that Dick, Wally, and I were finally going to be killed by Batman.” 

.

Tim just wanted to be a sad and lonely boi in his sad and lonely Nest. But he can’t because he has to help Bruce with bringing Jason back to life and deal with the media. Like Fuck Bruce. Can’t you see he is trying to angst in peace? _Some people can be so rude, I swear._

“Tim?” 

What the fuck is it this time?

He mentally took a deep breath before saying calmly. “Yes, Bruce?” 

Bruce looked rightfully concerned. “Is everything alright? You look a little...under the weather.” 

It was nice of him to downplay his appearance when it was the exact opposite. Tim hasn’t looked at himself in the mirror but he knew he looked horrible. Not even counting the sweats that he arrived at Bruce’s office in, he knew he had dark eye bags under his eyes and his already pale skin was paler than usual, almost having a sickly tint to it. 

He hasn’t been sleeping well for the past week or caring all that much about his health since he’s been knee-deep in WE and cases (taking on anything and everything to get Jason off of his mind while the handsome son of a bitch was off making out with fucking _Harper_ in fucking Star City). 

And yeah, he knows that he shouldn’t let such a stupid crush rule over his life. But fuck. He thought he could’ve had at least something with Jason ( _He really did know better. Why did he let himself dream that he could have more?_ ). Let him have his pity party for himself and let him fucking drown in his damn sadness. Let him have this one fucking thing. 

Because if the universe won’t let him have some happiness, it can at least grant him this. 

Still, he brushed off Bruce’s concerns. It really wasn’t any of his business. “I’m fine.” 

“Are you really fine?” 

And okay. Tim gets that Bruce was just concerned for him and he was trying to be supportive. But fuck, he didn’t want to deal with reasonable-ness. He just wanted to stop thinking about Jason and ignore reality for just a few months. 

“Yes. I am _fine_.” He gritted his teeth. “Let’s just get to work.”

But Bruce didn’t leave it alone. That fucking bastard. 

He put down a folder of papers and gave his son his full attention. 

“I know that this whole media mess is unwanted. I know that this is especially troubling for you considering you and Jason have been recently, you know....doing things together.” He finished off weakly as he tried to say but also not say that they were dating. 

_But did Tim know that?_

_No._

He was currently staring wide-eyed at Bruce. 

What the fuck?

Was Bruce (emotionally constipated stone brick of a man) fucking implying that he knew that he had a stupid crush on Jason? 

“So I just wanted to know if you are really okay.” Bruce continued saying. “I can get Dick to help me with this if you want to go and be with Jason.” 

First Dick. Now Bruce. 

~~But instead of taking everything as good-natured teasing, Tim (poor sweet emotionally compromised Tim with his emotions in turmoil and lack of sleep) took it as ridicule.~~

Why the hell was this fucking family taunting him on dating Jason when that will never be an option for him? Do they just love playing with his feelings and fantasies? 

Like _look at little Timmy trying to snatch up happiness only for it to float away. Isn’t that such a funny sight to see?_

Tim turned his attention back to the papers and files (he just needed to distract himself) “Stop bringing up Jason.” 

He doesn’t want to think about him at all. He picked up a file to look at only for Bruce to take it away from him. 

“You are clearly emotionally compromised on this. It would be best if you head home and get some rest.” 

And Tim — _who was just done with everything_ — snapped. “I think you should fucking mind your own damn business.” 

To his credit, Bruce was expecting Tim to explode at one point and dealt with this calmly. “I understand that this is a difficult ordeal because of what the news is saying about Jason and Roy. But I’m sure that this doesn’t change anything for you and Jason.” 

Well damn. 

Way to give a guy a prep talk. He knows nothing will change between him and Jason. He fucking knows that they will never be what _he_ wants them to be. He has known that this whole damn time. You don’t need to bring it up. 

Tim glared heatedly at Bruce. 

“Fuck you.” 

.

Roy should’ve expected the call from the Kryptonian. He just thought he would’ve received it earlier when this whole shitstorm started blaring on the news. 

“Hey Conner.” 

Conner didn’t bother with pleasantries. “What the hell happened? _Again_.”

Roy was unamused at the blatant accusation. “For the record, it wasn’t my fault. _Again._ ” 

“Then why does the news think you and Jason are dating and even getting married?” 

“Because they are bored and want to twist two bros hanging out with no romantic pretense as being romantic. I don’t pay that much attention to them. Everyone thinks everything is gay nowadays.”

“Stop fooling around. You are not taking this seriously.” 

Roy shrugged even though Conner couldn’t see it. “I’m the adopted son of billionaire Oliver Queen. Tabloids are pretty much background noise for me.” 

Conner let out a suffering sigh. “Sometimes, you make me want to stab you.” 

“Now that’s just kinky, sweetie.” 

“For fuck’s sake, Harper.” 

“Okay. Okay. I’ll stop. What’s the big deal anyway? Jason is moping but he always does that when it comes to Tim.” 

“Did you forget about what happened at the club and how those very two dramatic dumbasses already fucked up our very elaborate and detailed JayTim plan before it even started? What makes you think they won’t do the whole ‘avoiding each other thing and never talk to each other’ thing again because they think the other couldn’t possibly love them?” 

“...Oh shit.” The pining idiots would totally do that. 

“Now you’re getting it.” 

.

Jason was finally back in Gotham. The drive from Star City seemed to fly by as he thought up and disregarded hundreds of things to say to Tim when he sees him. He wanted to explain the situation. One because he didn’t want Tim to think he was unavailable and dating Roy. And two, he didn’t want to lose this budding close friendship that they had. He didn’t want to go back to dealing with a cold and distant Baby bird. 

_After watching Jason’s show, Tim put on his favorite and things just spiraled from there as they started an impromptu TV marathon._

_Neither of them noticed as they gravitated closer to each other, hands almost touching. It was Tim who fell asleep first, comfortably laying on Jason’s side, head on his shoulder._

_Jason didn’t have the heart to move and risk waking him up when Baby bird needs all the sleep he can get. So he stayed there, thinking how to move without waking Tim up._

_He couldn’t help himself brushing Tim’s bangs from his forehead. He couldn’t help admiring Baby bird’s pretty features. He was so damn beautiful and adorable curling up like a kitten against him._

_Right here, cuddling like this, Jason could close his eyes and just pretend that Tim was his. He could pretend that Tim felt the same way about him. He never wanted this moment to end._

He wanted more moments and memories like that. 

.

Jason was understandably nervous when he arrived at Tim’s Nest. He stood in front of the door just trying to gather up the courage to walk in. 

_Fuck Jason! Get yourself together. You came this far. Might as well see it through to the end._

His inside voice had a point. 

He took another deep breath and opened the door (Thank God that Baby bird hasn’t kicked him off the server yet). He slowly walked in, taking a look around the messy place and trying to see where Tim was. 

When he was stopped in his tracks, frozen on the spot. 

Through the partially opened door of Baby bird’s bedroom, he saw Tim and the _fucking Clone_ in a loving embrace. Tim’s back was to him but Jason could still see how he had his head laying on his chest and the Clone was hugging him tightly. 

Everything he wanted to say died in his throat as his heart was crushed. _He should’ve known better. He did know better. He just didn’t listen to logic._

Taking great care not to make a sound, he quietly left. 

.

Kon didn’t notice Jason’s presence entered or left the Nest. He was too focused on Tim who was not in a great mental headspace at the moment. 

Tim was way too overwhelmed. He wasn’t used to his emotions being this much of a mess for so long and it took a toll on him physically. Combined with a very apparent lack of sleep, he should’ve expected his nosy best friend to come flying when he heard his heart beating erratically (akin to a panic attack). 

“I’m fine, Kon. You can go.” 

“Dude. You were literally just hugging me two seconds ago.” 

“I needed physical contact to ground myself again. Now that I got it, I am fine.” 

“Yeah no. I’m staying here until you get at least 6 hours of sleep.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Nope. We’re having an impromptu sleepover starting right now.” 

“I have Kryptonite.”

But Kon wasn’t deterred. “I care about you so much I will take on your threat.” 

.

When Jason arrived back at his apartment, he slammed the door behind him. 

~~Lazarus green threatened to take over.~~

Why was he so angry? 

He fucking knew Tim was already taken. As much as he hated the Kryptonian for having what he wanted, the Clone made Tim happy and he liked seeing Baby bird happy. 

He grabbed the table lamp and threw it at the wall. He felt a satisfied feeling when he heard the glass shattered, his anger somewhat appeased. After that moment of reprieve, he slumped down on the couch. 

He was wrong. He was so fucking wrong. 

He thought he would’ve been fine just staying close to Tim even though he was way out of his reach. But he wasn’t fine. He wanted more. 

He was such a selfish bastard. He didn’t want Tim with the Clone. He wanted Tim for himself.

But fuck. Tim doesn’t want him like that. 

.

Unfortunately, Kon keeps insisting he talk to Jason about this whole media mess. As if he wanted to hear more about Roy and Jason being together straight from Jason’s mouth. 

What the fuck. 

“I just think that you would benefit if you talk with Jason.”

What benefits? Hearing how Roy suits Jason more.

“Look. I think you’re blowing this out of proportion. The news likes to make things out of nothing, it's what they do. Remember the story about you and Steph apparently eloping off with the Drake inheritance?” 

“That was so ridiculous and over the top, I can’t believe people believed it.”

“Exactly! This could just be like that situation.” 

But it wasn’t. Because he already knew that Roy and Jason were dating. So it’s not the same situation. 

But he won’t say that because he knows Kon disagrees with him that the two were actually dating although it was beyond obvious with the sexual tension they had when they’re in the same room. 

“I’m still not going to talk to Jason.” 

“Bitch, you think I’ve exhausted my supply of blackmail against you? I can and will use it against you.” 

“You are totally the son of Lex Luthor. I can’t believe I never saw it before.”

“You think this evilness,” Kon gestured to his whole body, “came from Luthor? Did you forget who taught me about blackmail in the first place?”

Ah fuck. 

Tim wanted to smack himself in the head. He was the cause of this. His past decisions were coming back to haunt him like usual. 

.

“Hey.”

When Jason opened his door the next day, he was not expecting to see Timothy fucking Drake standing in front of him. He opened the door wider to let him in. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I thought I could maybe talk to you about what the news were saying about you and Roy. It must not be easy being outed like that.”

Jason did not like the cold neutral tone Tim had. Was he... fucking bashing him for being fucking gay? What a damn hyprocrite when he was fucking the damn Clone. 

Naturally feeling on the defensive, he crossed his arms. “It sucks but I didn’t exactly make it a secret.” 

“I didn’t mean to make you defensive. I just,” Tim took a deep breath, “wanted to see how you were coping with all this.” 

What the fuck?

“What makes you so concerned now? You had no problem being so cold and distant a few days ago.” Jason should’ve been rejoicing at the chance to finally talk to Baby bird but he was still so bitter over seeing Tim and the Clone being in a loving embrace yesterday. 

But fuck, his heart hurt seeing the hurt in those baby blue eyes. 

“I...I was being stupid. I’m sorry for that.” Tim said quietly, almost in a whisper. 

But it still wasn’t enough to soothe the ache and longing in Jason’s chest. It wasn’t enough to calm the anger that Jason felt towards himself and at the world that he was unworthy of getting any happiness. 

“Yeah, well. As you can see, I’m doing just dandy. So you can keep on treating me like a damn toy you can just use whenever you feel like it.” 

“What the actual fuck, Jason? What is your fucking damn problem?” 

As wrong as it was, Jason felt satisfied that Tim was feeling his _hurt-pain-bitterness_. 

“You! You are my problem. You think that you can just walk up here and everything is fine between you and me when _you_ were the one ignoring my messages and calls.”

“I’m not ignoring that. I know I’ve been an asshole. I’m trying to make it up here.” 

“Why don’t you go back to your boytoy? He’ll probably appreciate it more.” 

“Boytoy? What fucking boytoy? You know what, that doesn’t matter. I said I was sorry for being so stupid before.” 

“As if pretty words mean anything in this fucking family.” 

“You’re being completely unfair right now.” 

“As if you were being _fair_ all along.” 

“I’m fucking done with this.” Tim walked towards the door. 

“Yeah, go ahead and leave like your parents left you.” Jason sneered. Janet and Jack were a sore subject and he had no problem exploiting that. 

Tim threw a heated glare at him before slamming the door hard behind him. 

And Jason was left with his anger and the broken pieces of his heart.

.

.

.

They both regret what they said. But neither wanted to make the first move to make it up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I love angst yet? Don’t worry. Jason and Tim will get their happy ending, I swear. But you can’t appreciate the happy without the angst so here we are. 
> 
> If it wasn’t exactly clear, when Tim said outed, he was referring to “Jason and Roy’s relationship” being outed to everyone.


	12. And The Trainwreck Just Keeps On Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Tim were both miserable and depressed-as-fuck. They wanted things to be better between them but neither wanted to make the first move. So like the dumbasses they are, they just keep angsting in silence.

Kon was warming up leftover pizza because there was literally nothing else in this damn place to eat. Like fuck Tim have you never heard of a grocery store before? It’s not just good for stocking up on coffee beans and energy drinks. 

Anyway, as he was waiting for his food to heat up, he was texting Cassie and Bart in their group chat when Tim in all his disaster gay-ness walked in. His face was a fuming red but that always happens when he is forced to get some Vitamin D from the sun. 

Kon checked the time. Huh, Tim was able to get an hour of fresh air before calling it quits. A new record. 

“How was your walk?”

“I hate everyone and everything.”

To be honest, he kind of predicted that response. “For the last time, getting sunlight is a good thing, you vampire.” 

Tim sent him a vicious Bat-glare. “Fuck you.”

Before storming to his bedroom in a dramatic fashion and slamming the door shut behind him. 

Kon stared after him. _What the actual fuck is his problem?_

.

Tim was _angry-hurt-bitter_. A seething rage burned in his veins and red colored his vision. His body was tense. He was breathing deeply and his fists were clenched. He wanted to destroy something. He wanted to break something. 

_“Yeah, go ahead and leave like your parents left you.”_

The words kept repeating themselves in his head. His parents were a sore subject for him. So how dare he? How fucking dare Jason say that? 

How would he like it if he brought up his fucking death or his psychotic bitch of a mother who sold him out to the fucking Joker? 

Tim threw his laptop on the ground, hearing a loud satisfying crack. 

_“So you can keep on treating me like a damn toy you can just use whenever you feel like it.”_

The tenseness disappeared as his shoulders slumped down. Or maybe he was really in the wrong and Jason was right to treat him like that. 

Tears fell down his face as he curled up on his bed. 

_“You! You are my problem. You think that you can just walk up here and everything is fine between you and me when you were the one ignoring my messages and calls.”_

_“As if pretty words mean anything in this fucking family.”_

_“As if you were being fair all along.”_

Jason was right. It was all his fault for ignoring his messages and calls after giving him a rude and cold attitude. It was his fault for not being able to put aside his stupid crush for Jason and just be happy for him and Roy. It was his fault for being selfish and wanting to have pity for himself for once. 

He should’ve considered Jason’s feelings. But he didn’t. And he ruined the one good thing he had with him. He burnt the only bridge they had. 

And—

_he sobbed, an ugly dry-heaving at the sudden realization_

—They can never rebuild it. He completely destroyed it. 

.

Dick only just arrived in Bludhaven two days ago when Bruce called asking if he can come back to Gotham for a bit. 

“What? Why?” 

“Have you watched the news?”

“I wasn’t able to. Work kept me pretty busy.” 

“The news is saying that Jason and Roy are getting married. And Tim and Jason are currently fighting and not talking to each other because of it.”

“Oh shit. I’m coming to Gotham right away.”

Obviously, his brothers needed him more. And he can take a vacation. He has enough days saved up for one and he deserves one after cleaning up after other people's messes. Besides, he was an avid JayTim supporter and this ship will not go down _—_ _not if he has a say in it_. 

.

Okay. 

So things were actually worse than Dick thought. 

With pictures of Jason and Roy circulating the media, people were calling for the Waynes’ blood as they apparently completely hid the real truth behind Jason’s “fake” death. The news and conspiracy nutjobs were having a grand time trying to uncover Brucie Wayne’s supposed skeletons in his closet. 

Bruce had his hands full with this PR nightmare and was working with Lucius to figure out the best way to handle this and not make it even worse. Tim was supposed to help him (he was way better at these kinds of things) but Bruce didn’t want to anger him any further because it was beyond obvious that Tim is pissed off at Jason and hates anyone trying to constantly bring him up and talk about it. And Tim needed some much needed rest. 

Last he heard, Jason was back in Gotham but he was moping all alone in one of his safehouses. 

Neither Red Robin or Red Hood has been seen lately. Tim Drake was taking a-never-before-seen days off from WE for a while. 

His poor baby brothers and their poor little emotional hearts. They were dealing with an intense case of heartbreak. And his heart bled for both of them. 

.

Jason was the perfect picture of miserable and pathetic. He was lying in bed, still and unmoving. But his thoughts were in a chaotic turmoil. Tim’s words kept repeating themselves over and over again as if they took great delight in his torment and misery. Everything he said twisted the dagger in his chest even deeper. 

_“What the actual fuck, Jason? What is your fucking damn problem?”_

_“I’m not ignoring that. I know I’ve been an asshole. I’m trying to make it up here.”_

_“Boytoy? What fucking boytoy? You know what, that doesn’t matter. I said I was sorry for being so stupid before.”_

_“You’re being completely unfair right now.”_

_“I’m fucking done with this.”_

Jason buried himself further under the covers. He couldn’t get that conversation out of his head. He couldn’t stop hearing the venom and disgust in Tim’s voice. 

What did he do? What the fucking hell did he do?

He regretted everything he ever said. Why the fuck was he such a mess? And shit. Therapy was supposed to be fucking helping with these anger issues so he can finally stop lashing out at Tim. 

And now because of his big fat mouth, Tim fucking hates him again. Their relationship was back to where it was before: cold and distant. Or maybe it was worse. Because surely Tim wouldn’t want anything more to do with him. No cases and whatnot. No hanging out on patrol or crossing paths under Gotham’s polluted skies. Which was even worse than before. 

_Because he would rather have Tim just out of reach but still close by than have him gone altogether._

Alone in the darkness in the comfort of his room, he allowed himself to cry. Because he deserves to indulge in this one moment of weakness, okay? 

.

_Knock. Knock._

Cass waited patiently outside of Jason’s safehouse. 

The Batfamily was all aware that he and Tim were currently fighting and were not on speaking terms with each other. Both of them dropped off the grid. Jason wasn’t returning anyone’s messages or calls. Not even Alfred’s. Tim hasn’t shown up to WE and left it all to Tam. 

Naturally, as they all support JayTim (even a begrudging Damian who claimed he is only helping at the behest of Grayson’s insufferable puppy eyes) and want them to have a happy ending, they are going to help them fix things. 

Each of them have their roles to do. Dick and Bruce were going to get a hold of the media and figure out the Jason situation. Cass was going to cheer Jason up. Damian was going to cheer up Tim. 

The door opened. 

And oh. Her heart bled for her little brother. 

Jason looked horrible. He had dark deep black bags under his eyes and looked like he hasn’t slept a wink in days. He was wearing dark sweats and looked like he just rolled out of bed. 

“What do you want?” His gruff voice was rougher than usual, as if he was trying to stuff every emotion he had away. 

But Cass saw right through it. She always could. She wasted no time in crossing the threshold and wrapping her arms around her brother, giving him a tight hug. 

Jason was tense for a moment before uncoiling and relaxing, giving her a hug back and saying quietly, “I messed up badly.” 

“Will be better soon.” She whispered. 

“No, it won’t.” 

“Yes.” She said firmly as she looked up at him. “Big sister make it better.” 

Despite feeling like absolute shit, Jason smiled at that. “Technically, I’m older.” 

It was a familiar argument they had. That Jason was born before Cass so he was older. But she insisted that the years he was dead didn’t count so she was the older one. Sad to say but she won mostly (basically) all the time. 

“No.” She shook her head, beaming a bright smile at him. “I’m big sister. I take care of little brother.” 

She had to stand on her tip toes as she ruffled his hair. Jason felt his heart clenched at the action. It’s been too long since someone gave him affection like that and it was making him feel raw and vulnerable, everything he hated feeling. 

But. 

It was okay. 

_The Bats didn’t hate him after all._

.

_Knock. Knock._

Tim was alone in his bedroom, lying on his bed and under the covers. But he made no move to answer the door. 

_Kon was off doing grocery shopping because fuck. He wanted actual food and no more takeout for once. And he couldn’t handle any more of Tim’s depressing pity party._

Maybe he can pretend that no one is home and they’ll go away.

_Knock. Knock._

Fuck. 

“Drake! I demand you open this door this instant!” 

Double fuck. He was in no mood to deal with the demon brat of all people. He just buried himself deeper into the blankets.

He heard the door being open. No doubt Oracle helped bypass his security protocols to let him in. 

_He hated this fucking family. Let him angst in peace, for fuck’s sake. Was that too much to ask?_

Damian headed straight to Tim’s room and pulled the blankets off of him. 

_Rude._

“Enough of this. You are being even more pathetic than usual.” 

Tim shot him a glare. “Why are you even here?” 

“Grayson said I needed to do my duty as a Wayne and make sure you aren’t wasting away here and ruining our good name.” 

“...”

“And Cassandra called dibs on Todd first leaving me with you.”

“Wow. I can really feel the love here, demon.” 

Damian scoffed. “For as much as I despise you, I will not fail in the duty Grayson has given me. I demand that you stop moping over Todd like a hormonal teenage girl.”

_If only it was that easy, baby bat._ “What if I want to mope?” 

“Todd is hardly worth your tears. Well, neither of you are worth anything to be honest.”

_Oh god. Why did Dick think Damian would be good at cheering him up?_

“But Todd is hardly worth crying over. Even if you do harbor non-platonic affections for him.” Damian continued. 

Tim blinked at that. 

_Non-platonic affections? Fucking Hell! Did everyone is this fucking damn family know about his stupid crush?_

.

Spending time with Cass did help him feel a little better. 

But. 

Against his better judgement and basic common sense, Jason found himself at the manor. 

What was he doing here? 

Right. Cass said how good it would do if he went back home. 

_“The Manor isn’t my home anymore, Cass.”_

_“Yes. It is.” She stared him down with a hard look. “You family. You belong at home too.”_

_He had trouble swallowing the lump in his throat._

_“Stop by? Please.”_

_He managed to say a quiet “Okay.”_

The door opened and his grandfather figure smiled warmly at who was there. “Master Jason.” 

“Hey, Alfie.” He gave a small wave. 

But that just won’t do. Alfred brought him into a hug. “My dear boy, you need to visit more.” 

Jason had a small blush on his face but he was smiling. Alfie didn’t hate him either. “Yeah. I’ll work on it. Who’s home?” 

“Master Bruce. He is in his study.”

Ah fuck it. Might as well meet the Devil while he is here. Or Cass will guilt him into coming back. 

“Thanks, Alfie. I’ll talk to you later.” He walked up the staircase, letting muscle memory guide him. 

He knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” 

He heard before steeling his nerves and entering. He was suddenly hit with a pang of nostalgia when he realized (as he looked around) that the place hasn’t changed at all. It was still the same. 

He was hit with a sudden onslaught of memories when he would spend lots of time right in this very room just reading on the couch or doing homework while his dad did paperwork. It was nice and peaceful for both of them. 

He blinked back the tears (why was he such a damn emotional mess right now?) and swallowed. He tore his eyes away from the fading but still in good condition couch and turned his attention to Bruce who had the same wistful look in his eyes as if he too was remembering when things were better. 

“Hey, B.” 

This was their first meeting that Jason initiated himself. 

“Jason, was there something you need to talk to me about?” 

He didn’t look directly at Bruce. He stared at the bookshelves behind him instead. “I’m sorry about giving you guys trouble because of the news.” 

“It’s not your fault.” 

Jason hummed, tapping a rhythm on his thigh, and looked straight at Bruce. He wanted to read his body language. “So what are you going to do with me?” 

Luckily, Bruce got what he was saying. “If you are up for it, I was hoping that I can legally resurrect you. It would be the most effective route to dealing with everything people have been saying.”

Jason hummed again but didn’t speak for a minute. Bruce let him think it over ( _How nice of the Big Bats, he thought wryly_ ). 

It wasn’t that he was that against the idea. It was just...he knew that if he chose to do it, he can’t take it back. 

His mind (everything sensible and logic) was screaming how bad of an idea this is. He enjoyed the anonymity of doing morally gray things in his work. 

Still. 

Just a tiny part of him wanted to do it. Because it would provide a tangible and physical reminder that he was actually a part of the family. That Bruce actually wants him as a son. 

And that little part of him was actually winning the argument. 

“Sure. Why not?” He shrugged nonchalantly as if it wasn’t a big deal. 

Bruce’s only sign of shock was his eyes widening just a fraction. Huh, guess he was expecting some resistance. “Are you sure?” 

“I said yes, didn’t I?” 

“Okay.” Bruce got back to business. “So we would be resurrecting Jason Peter Wayne.” 

He looked back at Jason as if suddenly expecting him to take back his decision because of “Wayne” being attached to his name. 

And yeah. He doesn’t know exactly how to feel about that. When Jason was adopted, he wanted to get rid of Willis’ name from his so he dropped Todd. And now, with everything that happened (all the good and fucked up between them), he still couldn’t get over how once upon a time, Bruce chose him to be his son. He wanted this feisty Crime Alley kid who was stupid and reckless enough to try to steal from Batman. 

He hated that little part of him making him soft. 

He sighed. “I don’t mind being a Wayne.” 

Bruce didn’t know what to say. But before he could say anything, Jason raised a hand up. 

“Stop. Just stop. You don't need to say anything. Don’t make things anymore awkward, old man.” 

Bruce was fidgeting nervously. Well, at least both of them were awkward with this sudden closeness after such an emotional spill. Fuck. This family was so damn dysfunctional. 

“So how are things with you and Tim?”

Yeah, no. 

Jason hightailed it out of there. 

He was not on that good enough terms with Bruce to be talking about his very stupid crush on Baby bird. 

_Fucking Damn It!_

_It’s Tim._

_Never Baby bird._

~~He’s been trying to get himself to stop thinking of Tim like that. It’s not going as well as he would like. He well and truly hated that little part of him making him emotional and vulnerable.~~

.

When Kon arrived back at the Nest with arms full of groceries, he was surprised to see the demon brat in the kitchen drinking a juice box. 

“What are you doing here?”

The baby bat had the nerve to raise an eyebrow as if what he asked was a ridiculous question. 

“Hello, Clone.” 

Kon rolled his eyes. “Hi Damian. What are you doing here?”

“Grayson has misused his privilege of being family to force me to see that Drake is not wallowing any further into heartbreak.” 

“Heartbreak?” 

“Are you not aware that Todd and Drake are currently fighting?” 

“They’re fighting with each other?”

“Must you be a moronic imbecile all the time, Kryptonian?”

“Excuse me? You know, I can get Jon to stop talking to you for a while.” 

The demon brat frowned and narrowed his eyes at him but didn’t say anything further which Kon took as a win.

“So what did you mean by fighting?”

“They are not speaking with each other and are wallowing in a depression like the fools they are.” Damian rolled his eyes. 

Personally, he didn’t care about the whole JayTim relationship as Grayson puts it but he does have to admit that Todd and Drake have been more tolerable ever since they started being disgusting with each other. Drake curbed Todd’s more homicidal and explosive tendencies. Todd was certainly not getting any further down Father’s list and he ensures that Drake’s only sustenance is not coffee. 

Therefore, Father did not have to waste anymore of his precious time worrying about the idiotic pair. For as much as he did not care, it was only logical that he does his part in not letting this supposed ship sink any further. Grayson will surely be even more insufferable if such a thing happens. 

.

Kon was so done with all of this. “Will you excuse me?”

Without waiting for a response, he went to the guest room and took a deep breath. 

_He wanted to strangle someone._

He thought Tim was being his usual miserable gay twink with all his moping. He cannot believe that he had to find out what happened between Jason and Tim from the demon brat of all people. 

He doesn’t know whether to feel insulted or exasperated at the latest Tim fuckery. 

He knew he should’ve listened to his gut and eavesdropped when Tim took his walk and made sure that he was okay. But he actually acted like a decent person with manners and let Tim have his privacy. 

Well, fuck that. 

He pulled out his phone and called his partner in crime. 

“Hey, Roy. You will not believe the latest JayTim news.” 

.

“You’re joking.” Roy cannot believe the sheer dumbass-ery of Jason and Tim. Like what the actual fuck, dude? How can things go to hell so fast? It’s only been what? A couple of days? How the hell do things go from lovey-dovey happiness to straight up hell that quick? 

“I wish I was.” Conner said. 

Both of them were just done at this point. Like fuck. These dumbasses don’t make anything easy, do they? 

“I thought you were watching Tim? How did he fuck up under your _Kryptonian_ watch?” 

“Look. I left him alone for like an hour. I did not think he could fuck things up within that time span.”

“Well, now it’s your fault. You should’ve known better than to ever assume with these Bats, Tim especially.” 

“You are so not putting the blame for this on me, Harper.” 

“Feel my judgmental stare, Kent. It’s called irony.” 

.

Roy was heading back to Gotham yet again. This time to help Conner fix or at least stop the impending trainwreck this was quickly turning out to be (and to be absolutely clear, it was totally Kent’s fault). Lian was going to be spending some time with Dinah. 

“Where are you going, Daddy?” Lian handed Daddy her favorite stuffed bunny Uncle Jay-Jay bought her. She was helping him pack her stuff in a pretty pink backpack. 

“Daddy has to go see Uncle Jay-Jay.” 

“Did he talk to Uncle Timmy yet?” 

“Things got worse between them.” 

Her face turned serious. “Hurry up and leave, Daddy. You have to fix this right now.” 

Roy raised an eyebrow in amusement as he smiled. “You’re very passionate about this, sweetheart.”

“Of course I am. I want my family to be happy.” 

_Aww. His heart was going to melt from all the cuteness._ After all this time, he still can’t believe he was graced with this amazing daughter. 

He put down the shirt he was holding and hugged her close to his chest, pressing a kiss on top of her head. “Never change, baby. I love you so much, princess.”

“I love you too, Daddy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, weekly updates aren't going to be a thing anymore. 
> 
> Next week I'll be swamped with midterms but I wanted to get this chapter out because I didn't want you guys to wait so long for the next part.


	13. In My Defense, We Were Left With No Supervision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone screws up. Because of course, someone does. Are you even surprised at this point?

Kon knew the Bats were dense about emotions. But to fuck up again....

_ (And in such a disaster of epic proportions too)  _

What the fuck? 

Like what the actual fuck? 

But they can get through this. Scratch that. They will get through this and they will get these two together damn it. 

He and Roy have invested way too many emotions and time to make JayTim happen only for it to fail. 

.

When Roy arrived in Gotham late at night, he went straight to Jaybird’s safehouse. 

_ This is really becoming the norm, huh?  _

The place was extremely clean, like cleaner than usual. Not that  _ that  _ was a surprise. Jay tends to stress clean when he is too emotionally worked up. After breaking a few things and throwing stuff at the wall of course. 

He found his favorite dumbass bat lying facedown on his bed. 

“What the fuck, dude?” 

Without moving, Jason mumbled a “Fuck you.” 

Roy flopped down next to him. “I’m gonna have to pass on that, sweetheart. You’re kind of lacking in the chest department.” 

At that, he lifted his head to shoot him a dirty glare. 

“You look like shit.” But Roy’s tone was no longer mocking but comforting as he quietly spoke. “What happened, Jaybird?” 

Tears sprang up in those teal eyes as Jason choked up. “I fucked up, Roy. Like big time.” 

Roy said nothing as he pulled him close and hugged him. He is definitely missing something here. This was so much more than a huge fight that Kon said earlier. Jason wouldn’t be crying himself hoarse if he was just arguing with Tim. 

But he can just ask Jason later. 

Right now, his bro needs comfort and hugs. 

.

Jason doesn’t even know why he is acting like such a big baby. Why was he feeling so damn emotional? 

Fuck Bruce for invoking these unwanted feelings in him.

_ “So we would be resurrecting Jason Peter Wayne.”  _

Bruce didn’t even hesitate when saying that. Like it wasn’t his unstable rebellious disobedient son he was bringing back into the family. Like he didn’t care just how much he could potentially ruin the Wayne name. 

It was as if he...actually wanted Jason in his family as his son. 

And Jason didn’t know how to feel about it. 

Because what was so good or special about him? He killed people. He broke B’s rules. He hurt the other Bats. 

He was literally a homicidal crime lord not even a year ago. He had a duffle bag full of heads to prove it. 

Why would Bruce want him? 

“Jaybird?” 

Roy had stepped out of the room for a few minutes. He held a glass of water which Jason took gratefully. His throat was dry from crying (he was still ashamed of that). The redhead sat next to him on the bed, close enough to provide a comforting presence but distant enough to make Jason feel in control and not trapped or cornered. 

“Want to share what’s on your mind?” 

He could talk about this to the one guy who always had his back no matter what. “Because of the whole media mess, Bruce wants to resurrect me as his son.”

“Oh?” Roy blinked in surprise. “How do you feel about that?”

He shrugged, averting his eyes. “...I still can’t believe he actually wants to acknowledge me as his son. This isn’t something you can just take back.” 

“You know you don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable.” 

He shook his head. “The problem is that I like the idea too much. I...I want a family again.” 

“You already have one in me, Lian, and Kori.” Roy said softly, rubbing circles on the back of his hand. But his eyes were understanding. 

He felt grateful to his best friend. Roy knows exactly what it’s like to want back that easy _amiable-trusting-familial_ relationship with your mentor. 

He wanted to be a family with the Bats again. It scared him just how much he wanted that to happen. 

_ He wholely and utterly blamed it on that tiny part of him making him emotionally vulnerable to the childish wishes he thought he got rid of when he came out of the Lazarus Pit screaming in rage at how the one parent he counted on just tossed him away like the rest.  _

_ That tiny part of him was singing with joy how legally resurrecting would provide a tangible and physical reminder that he was actually a part of the family. That he was truly one of them.  _

“Bruce wants me. He actually wants me as his son.” 

He actually wanted this stupid little Crime Alley kid who was ballsy enough to try to steal from  _ the _ Batman. 

As much as he can’t take back his decision, Bruce can’t take it back either. This was it for them. There was no going back. 

“When I had that fight with Tim, I thought that was it.” He confessed in a quiet voice. He thought for sure that would be the last straw in breaking this fragile peace between them. “Since I brought so much scrutiny on them because of my ‘fake’ death, I thought they wouldn’t want anything to do with me.” 

He thought they finally learned he was too troublesome to deal with. 

His voice got even quieter. “I thought they would hate me. But they don’t.”

_ When Jason went back to his safehouse after the talk with Bruce (that he was surprised actually went well), he grabbed his phone and looked at the rest of the Bats’ texts.  _

_ And it wasn’t at all what he expected.  _

_ Blondie: Hey!!!! If u r alive now, we can go shopping in public. It’ll be amazeeeee!!!!! _

_ Blondie: Cass is nodding her head btw. Now we’re definitely going shopping. And we’re gonna blind these paparazzi’s heads with our amazing fashion sense _

_ Blondie: Give them something good to take pictures of and gossip about _

_ Blondie: And don’t worry, bro!!!!! JayTim will always be # 1 OTP ;)  _

_ Blondie: If u don’t answer, i’m taking that to mean yes to kidnapping ur bi ass for a shopping spree _

_ Blondie: Sweet!!!! Be ready for Saturday bitch _

_ Favorite sister: We will go shopping with Steph. Welcome back to the family legally present from us. _

_ Favorite sister: It will be fun. We will use Bruce’s credit card to buy everything we want.  _

_ Dickhead: So… _

_ Dickhead: It seems I should’ve been paying better attention to the news lately  _

_ Dickhead: It’s a mess. But I’m really glad I can officially say you’re my favorite little brother out in public :)  _

_ Dickhead: Don’t tell Dami. He’s my favorite baby bat :)))) _

_ Dickhead: Tim is favorite baby genius  _

_ Dickhead: Steph is favorite sibling-not sibling  _

_ Dickhead: Cass is favorite sister  _

_ Dickhead: Babs is favorite redhead of course _

_ Dickhead: I will keep spamming your phone until you answer me  _

_ Dickhead: Challenge accepted Little Wing :) _

_ Demon brat: Todd, Oliver Queen is a subpar, ridiculous notion of a superhero and I will not stand to see the Wayne family associated with such idiocy. Even Drake is a better choice than that buffon.  _

_ Demon brat: Fix this. I refuse to be associated with Queen, even if it is Harper.  _

_ Demon brat: Do not presume that I do not know the locations of your locations and that I will not be willing to run a sword through your guts to save the family’s reputation.  _

_ Demon brat: Todd, I demand that you answer me.  _

_ Demon brat: Grayson has informed me that it is my duty as a “little brother” to show support for reintegrating you within the family. I abhor the very idea but I will allow you to take on the Wayne name on the condition that you will not marry Harper.  _

_ Even with the baby bat’s very unhealthy distaste for Ollie (which is completely warranted by the way —that guy’s a huge dick to Roy), Jason was happy when he read the texts.  _

_ A warm feeling spreading in his heart made him gnaw on his bottom lip. They didn’t say anything that he thought they would say. It was the exact opposite. They were on his side. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to think.  _

_ He knew his relationships with the Bats these past few months have been better. Though to be fair, the bar was set really low. After trying to kill them, you can’t get any worse than that.  _

_ All this time, he thought he was kept on tolerant terms with them. That they were keeping him at arm’s length. And the only reason they hung out with him was to make sure he didn’t go off the deep end anytime soon.  _

_ He didn’t think they actually wanted him for him.  _

_ But as he sat there, staring at his screen for the millionth time, at the texts that haven’t changed....  _

_ He thought he would always be on the outs with the Bats. He thought there was no way he could build the bridges he burned in his crazed Lazarus state. He thought he didn’t have a chance at being a part of their family again. Not after all he has done.  _

_ ….Maybe he was wrong just this once.  _

_ He didn’t mind it as much as he should have.  _

“They don't hate me.” Jason repeated slowly as if he was still trying to comprehend the very idea the Bats didn’t hate him after all. 

And Roy’s heart died a little at how in awe Jason sounded that his family would actually love him instead as if that idea never occurred to him. 

“You deserve love, Jaybird.” He squeezed Jay’s hand tightly, his throat tight with emotions. “So much love.” 

Jason didn’t say anything else but his face lost its dreary exhausted haunted look that Roy counted it as a win. 

.

Who knew that Tim could actually be grateful Damian came to bother him? 

The (nosy) demon brat with no sense of privacy —least of all, Drake’s— noticed the WE paperwork surrounding the clearly sleep-deprived teen and offered his infamous critique with the usual layers of  ~~ constructive ~~ criticism and mocking. But even with that, he did bring up some good points with some of the projects Tim was working on. They ended up debating on how to handle other things dealing with the company. 

That was how most of the afternoon was spent. 

It was strangely enjoyable. And it seemed it was mutual with the baby bat. Damian lessened his insults towards his intelligence and very existence as time passed. Tim could almost see the small adorable child Dick was always raving about. 

Damian left an hour ago claiming he had better things to do than entertain Drake being even more pathetic than usual. Tim was surprised that he stayed as long as he did. 

And as sad as this probably is, he missed the bratty little demon. Because Damian helped take his mind off of Jason. 

Kon took off again earlier in the afternoon (he was getting bored with Damian and Tim’s very technical debates) to who knows where. He was most likely meeting with his new best friend  _ Harper _ for who knows what. But it wasn’t really his problem. 

He had nothing against Harper. Except for the fact that he had what he wanted. 

And there he goes. Thinking about Jason again. And his  _ boyfriend _ . 

_ Fucking damn it. _

Was he desperate enough to ask Damian to come back?

_ Nah. _

He wasn’t willing to disrupt this fragile peace?/truce?/non-enemy territory? between them in case it didn’t last long. He likes having his blood and guts in his body. Although to be fair, Damian hasn’t committed grievous bodily harm in years now. They have come a long way since the attempted murders of a 10-year-old. 

He flopped back on his bed covering his eyes with his forearm. He was a mess. A pathetic mess as Damian oh so eloquently puts it. 

But does he even have the right to feel this way? When it was all his fault that things between him and Jason had come to this? 

He should've known better than to hope for anything good in his life. Everyone he loves eventually leaves him. 

_ His parents. _ He still loves them after all they did (and didn’t do). He can’t help it. For as much as they were never there for him (always putting work before their own son), they were still his parents and their deaths hurt. 

_ Bruce and Dick. _ Although they’ve been better nowadays, it was hard to forget such blatant abandonment as if he means nothing at all. 

And he did that to Jason. 

He was the one who made the first move ignoring him straight out of the blue because he couldn’t handle the fact that Jason was happy without him. 

And when he decided to get over himself and try to apologize for that by going to his safehouse, he lost his temper and pushed Jason further away from him. He should’ve noticed those beautiful teal eyes glowing green in the moment but he was too wrapped up in the hurtful words that the man he was falling so hard for was spewing out. 

He knew that Jason had bad days with the Pit and he should’ve realized that with his luck, he would’ve caught him on said bad day. Not to mention how he was a clear trigger….

Point is that he should’ve known better. He should’ve been better. But he allowed his emotions to overtake logic. 

And now their easy friendly relationship was in shambles. 

_ Stupid.  _

He was so fucking stupid. 

It was all his fault that the people he loves just end up leaving and hurting him. It was all his fault for not being good enough in the first place. 

“Yo, I’m back.”

He made a grunt of acknowledgement when he heard Kon flew in through his window but made no move to get up from where he was laying on bed. 

“And you are still the sad little fuck I left.”

“Fuck you.” But it came out more as a disgruntled mumble. 

He felt the bed dip as Kon sat next to him. “Dude, you’re not okay.”

Was he ever though? 

But Tim just shrugged and turned on his side so he isn’t facing his best friend who can read him better than anyone. No need to be so depressing and have Kon bring in the cavalry (the rest of the Titans) out of some misplaced duty to cheer him up. 

_ He’ll be okay.  _

He closed his eyes and let himself have a moment of feeling sorry for himself before getting off the bed and heading towards his desk where case files sat needing to be done. 

_ He has to be. Because otherwise, he’ll just break.  _

.

“So…” Roy started saying when he met up with his partner-in-crime. “I think we underestimated the damage this latest fuckery caused.”

Conner gave him a “Are you being serious right now?” look. 

And yes, that was exactly what the look said. God knows how many times he received that exact same look from Jason and Dick and the rest of their friends. 

“That is the understatement of the fucking century, Harper.” Kon ran a hand through his hair. “Tim is a back to being a repressed little fucker with even less sense of self preservation which I didn’t think was possible.”

“Jason is back to dealing with his boatload of insecurities and massive abandonment issues.” 

“And we are the two geniuses who have to fix things now.” 

“We definitely have our work cut out for us.” 

But they still loved their dumbass Bats anyway. Life would be boring without their crazy shenanigans and drama. 

. 

.

.

Okay. Good news. Conner and Roy got a plan to hopefully fix the heavy tension between Jason and Tim. A half-baked plan but a plan nonetheless. It’s not like this trainwreck can get any worse, right?

Please let that be a dumb rhetorical question. Roy was not trying to tempt the fates to prove him wrong. 

He can not handle anymore drama. 

.

Getting Dick’s cooperation wasn’t as hard as Roy thought it would be. 

_ “Hey, Dick. Got a safehouse I could use for a while?”  _

_ “Why?”  _

_ “I want to get Jay and Tim in the same room so they could talk about feelings.” _

_ “Say no more. I’ll text you the address and password.”  _

He didn’t think how he thought that would’ve been the hard part. Dick was pretty happy and eager to help out. But he should’ve really seen that coming. Ever the peacemaker, Dick didn’t like it when his brothers fought with each other. 

Anyway, the reason why the safehouse had to be one of Dick’s was because it was a neutral space and it was a better option than having to deal with Damian. 

So what’s the brilliant plan, you ask?

It’s quite simple actually. 

Roy and Conner were going to go old fashioned and once again force these two idiots into a locked room (safehouse) until they get their shit together. It worked once. It can work again. 

.

“Rise and shine, Jaybird. Now get up.” 

“I don’t wanna.” Jason pulled the blanket over his head and tried to ignore the annoyingly perky redhead in the room. 

But that conniving traitor just ripped off the covers and beamed at him. “Oh come on dumbass. You can’t spend another day in bed.” 

“Fucking watch me.” Jason curled up in bed, missing the warmth but too stubborn to grab the blankets back because it would mean moving. 

“Yeah, no. I had enough of your sulking. We’re going out and we’re going to have a damn good time.” 

“I don’t want to.”

“Not even for a new case?” 

A case does sound nice to get his mind off of Tim. 

“...Fine.” 

.

“...What are you doing?” Tim blinked down at Kon who had picked him up like he was a mere toddler. “I have work to do.” 

“No. You have emotions to run away from, Red.” Kon deadpanned. 

“Put me down.” 

“No.”

He narrowed his eyes. 

But alas, Kon was not dismayed by the Bat-glare. “Good news. We are going out because it is way too depressing in here and you are going to stop being such a sad little fuck.” 

“No.”

“Aww. It’s adorable you think you actually have a choice in the matter.” His traitor of a best friend had the gall to smile at him. “Don’t worry. It’ll be fun.” 

.

To say Jason and Tim were displeased would be a vast understatement. How could Roy and Kon force them in the same room again? Didn’t they hear how well the last time that happened turned out? 

More importantly, how could they be gullible enough not to pick up on the pair’s nefarious intentions sooner? If they knew this was going to happen, they wouldn’t have bothered leaving their house. 

~~This was way too soon for a confrontation. They needed time to build the walls back up around their hearts again.~~

As much as they were glad to see the other was okay…

_ Jason noticed how dull his favorite baby blue eyes were and Tim’s paler than usual skin, and his heart clenched at the sight.  _

_ Tim noticed how tense Jason and his slouching posture as if he wanted to hide from the world, and his heart bled at the sight.  _

...they put those observations out of sight and hid behind a face of anger. Because it was easier to be angry. 

.

_ Baby bird: Hey, is everything alright? _

_ Baby bird: What’s with the sudden silence? Was it something I did? _

_ Baby bird: I’m so sorry if I did something that offended you.  _

_ Baby bird: Tim? Please answer me.  _

_ Baby bird: Please, Baby bird. Just talk to me. _

_ When he was still at Star City, Jason sent all those texts (only to be left unanswered) before trying to call a few times (only to get a voicemail) trying to figure out what the hell went wrong. He wanted to make things right again. He thought he and Tim were doing good. But apparently he misread the situation because he only received a cold silence back.  _

_ Was this all his fault in the end? Why was he such a fuck up? Why couldn’t he do anything right?  _

_. _

_ Kon was such a horrible friend. Kicking him out of his own Nest, what the fuck? Try to get some sunshine and fresh air? This is fucking Gotham —there is no sunshine or clear air. He could get back in but Kon would be a whiny bitch and he might actually get the rest of the Titans in forcing him to take a break. And even he is no match against the combined might of Kon, Bart, and Cassie. So he’s taking his loss with grace.  _

_ But now without his computer and case files to occupy his attention, he was forced to deal with unwanted memories.  _

_ He sighed dejectedly. He really treated Jason horrible, didn’t he?  _

_ He didn’t mean to sound so cold in the texts. He didn’t mean to ignore the rest of his texts and calls as if Jason was the problem. When it reality it was Tim and his incapability to be happy that his crush was so happy with someone that wasn’t him.  _

_ How could he fix this?  _

_ Jason should be back in Gotham by now. He should swing by his safehouse to apologize and hopefully their friendly relationship can be salvaged. He really missed Jason’s company.  _

_ He should do it now while he still has the courage. Plan made, he pulled out his phone to track which safehouse Jason was at right now.  _

_. _

Once their misguided best friends with no right to barge in their business left the room, the two emotionally stunted bats started yelling at each other. And they knew exactly what to say to hurt the other. 

~~ And protect themselves. ~~

“I suppose this is all your doing?” Jason sneered as he rounded up on Tim. All the progress he made this afternoon in terms of emotional progress immediately went down the drain when he saw those baby blue eyes he could never bring himself to hate no matter how much it hurts. “What? Your boytoy not enough for you now?” 

He hated those words with a passion but he hated appearing vulnerable even more. 

“I had nothing to do with this little get together, Hood.” Tim narrowed his eyes at him as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I wanted nothing more to do with you.” 

Lies. He wanted everything to do with Jason. But that’s the core of the problem isn’t it? 

“Oh really?” Jason gritted his teeth, anything to push back the tears in his eyes (teal eyes flaring green). How was it possible Tim could hurt him even more? “Then why the hell are you still here? Go ahead and leave for all I fucking care or are you still crying over your dead mommy and daddy?” 

Baby blue eyes grew wide. 

SHIT! He didn’t mean to say that. As much as Tim hurt him, he didn’t want to hurt Baby bird like that again. But like everything in life, he can’t take back what he said. He has to live with it. Fucking shit. Why the hell can’t he watch his damn mouth? 

But before he could apologize— 

Tim blinked back the tears quickly forming and spat out. “At least I have the decency not to bring up bitchy parents in the first place. But sure, let's talk about them. Who was the one who sold out her own damn son to the fucking Joker?” 

Anger was so much easier to focus on than the sadness. It was easy to let the red emotion seep in and numb his bleeding exposed heart. 

_ Even when their hearts were being crushed under the heavy guilt caused by themselves and their viscous words, they hid their vulnerabilities under a mask of hatred and resentment. Because it was the best way to stop their heart from being hurt once again by the person they loved.  _

.

Talking it out did not work. 

Heaven have mercy. 

It did not work at all. 

This was not going to plan. Okay. That’s a major understatement. This was such a giant fuck up mess of epic proportions. Like how the actual fuck do Jason and Tim make things even worse between them? 

Kon could almost be impressed by it if he wasn’t so exasperated at the two of them. 

“You are such a fucking hypocrite. I can’t believe you!”

“I can’t believe  _ you _ . Pot meets kettle, bitch!”

You know what? That’s it. 

That is so fucking it. Kon cannot take anymore of this trainwreck. He barged in the room, Roy following right after. 

“Enough!” 

Jason and Tim who were standing on opposite sides of the room and glaring at each other with hateful heated looks just stared at the Kryptonian’s sudden outburst. 

And Kon was just tired, okay? He was tired of all these misunderstandings and miscommunication. And he had to deal with Tim’s depressed-as-fuck gay ass for longer than usual. He needed a fucking break. 

So you can’t blame him for not paying attention to what he was saying and just ended up blurting out: 

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to hear this when everyone knows just how much of a gigantic crush you have on each other?” 

There was complete and utter silence for a few minutes as everyone stared at each other. 

_ This was so not going according to plan. But to be honest, the plan flew off the rails a long time ago.  _

“...Oh shit.” Roy whispered, breaking the spell. 

That got Jason and Tim out of their stupor as they faced each other, shocked. 

“You like me?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what they say. If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. Turns out it applies to crushes too. 
> 
> But yeah. I get how this kind of looks bad for the pining idiots. I was having trouble writing how hurtful Jason and Tim would be towards each other. I was debating on whether or not to tone it down. But at the core of it, they are Bats and they were heavily trained to look for the weaknesses of others and exploit that. It’s second nature by now. And even though they never meant for things to go that far (bringing their shitty parents in when it’s a sore point for them both), it was a reflex to protect themselves by lashing out. Like a “Attack first before people can attack you” kind of thing. Or that’s how I imagine it and I hope I managed to convey that well enough in this chapter. 
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> I apologize for the long wait. Life is a bitch.


	14. So You Gonna Solve This UST Or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jason finally talk. Like actually talk. Where everything is spilled out. But it’s no less angsty.

_“You like me?!”_

Jason and Tim weren’t even paying any attention to their best friends anymore as they stared at each other. 

Quietly (although he doubted the bats could hear him in their state), Roy led a shell-shocked Kon —who was frozen in place, horrified at what he just blurt out— out of the room and shut the door. 

They have literally done all they could. They locked them in a room together so they couldn’t escape talking about their feelings. They even confessed for those pining idiots. Now it was up to JayTim themselves to fix this clusterfuck. 

Oh hell. He deserves a fucking drink. Or two. He thought about it for a split second. Definitely two. 

.

Jason couldn’t believe it. 

Tim...likes him? Like actually high-school-crush _like_ him? 

“You really like me?” He blurted out when the silence grew too much. 

Because how could that be true? There was nothing special about him. He was a fuck up from Crime Alley who could never amount to anything. 

Tim was the fucking CEO of Wayne Enterprises. He was Red Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. His allies loved him and his enemies both despised and respected him. 

He had everything. Jason had nothing on his name but a list of fuckups. He was leagues out of Jason’s reach but like fuck, that didn’t stop him from crushing hard on the guy. 

Tim could have anyone he wanted. Why would he ever set his sights on someone like _him_? It doesn’t make sense at all. 

He’s broken and jaded. He’s scarred and ugly. He likes to fantasize about the what-ifs sometimes but he’s a realist at heart. He’s just a nobody. 

And there is no way that Tim fucking Drake actually likes him, right? 

Tim was looking down at the floor but he said nothing, letting the silence grow in between them. Yet...he didn’t refute the statement. Could he even dare to hope—? 

“...Yeah.” It was soft and hesitant but it still made Jason’s heart skip a beat. 

Until he remembered his earlier thoughts. 

“Why?” He whispered, ashamed that his voice was wavering a little but he couldn’t hold it back. He couldn’t hide just how _vulnerable-raw-open_ he felt right now. “I’m nothing special. You could literally have anyone you wanted. Why would you settle” he gestured to his whole body “for this fucked up mess?” 

.

Tim hated Kon for putting him in this position ~~not really~~ because he didn’t want to face Jason’s reaction ~~he did~~ . So he couldn’t help but keep his eyes on the floor —anything to not look at the disgust on Jay’s handsome face which ~~would no doubt happen~~. 

He prepared himself for the inevitable insults and curses that he was a freak and all that rot. Because surely, Kon was lying when he said that Jason actually had a crush on him. 

He didn’t expect to hear the show of vulnerability instead. He cautiously glanced up and _oh_. 

The broken look shining in those beautiful teal eyes made Tim’s heart ache and before he could stop himself, he wrapped his arms around Jason who froze at the contact for a second before slowly relaxing. 

“You're not a fuck up. You are so amazing, Jason and anyone would be lucky to have you.”

And Jason had to avert his eyes from the honest earnestness and sincerity in those baby blue ones ~~because Tim must be lying, right?~~. “I’m not worth anything.” 

He knew what he was. He was the bad Robin. The one who couldn’t follow the rules. The one who was stupid enough to get himself killed because he trusted the wrong person. To be honest, “bad” doesn’t even begin to cover it. 

When he became Robin and wore those colors and the _R_ symbol, he thought he was magic. He thought he could be a hero and help others. He thought that he could do good. 

What a load of crap. He should’ve known better. There was no good in him. He was poison. 

Was that what Bruce and Babs saw back then? Was that why Dick never wanted anything to do with him? Because they all knew just how much of a fuck up he really was. 

He was brought out of his spiraling thoughts by Tim hugging him tighter. He looked down at breathtaking blue eyes filled with warmth and comfort. And his breath hitched.

He wasn’t worthy of those emotions with how much he hurt him earlier with those words he couldn’t hold back. But fuck, if they don’t make those depressing thoughts lessen and his heart skip a beat. 

“You’re worth the world, Jay.” Tim didn’t realize that Jason thought that negatively about himself. He always seemed so assured and cocky about himself. His heart ache again at how much Jay’s been hurting all this time thinking like that ( _and how much he unknowingly contributed to that_ ). Well, he would just have to do better making sure Jay knew how much he was worth. “You’re fucking gorgeous and even though you love acting and dressing up like such a tough guy, you’re just a giant softie on the inside.”

He couldn’t help but think of all the times Jason brought him food (either takeout or showing off his brilliant cooking skills) or literally nagged at him to get some shut-eye and stopped working on cases and WE stuff. He was always annoyed by the attempts to make him sleep but he couldn’t quite hide the fuzzy warmth in his chest that someone cares that much about him. 

“It’s obvious by how loyal you are to your friends and how you spend so much time with the Crime Alley kids and street workers to make them feel safe.”

Yeah, Little Timmy had no chance of not falling in love with the second Robin. He was a goner from the first time he saw Jason help a little girl find her missing cat which lasted for quite a while but he never complained and had a beaming smile on his face as he helped her.

“I just love how caring you are. You’re really amazing, you know?” 

.

This was a dream. This was just a fantasy. This couldn’t really be happening to Jason. But no, he could feel Tim’s warmth against him and this was real. Baby bird really thought that highly of him. 

But he didn’t say anything. 

Just in case it wasn’t real after all. 

.

“And,” Tim took a deep breath. 

_You made me believe that I could be something other than my parents’ perfect little heir that stayed out of sight, out of mind. You made me have something to aspire towards. You made me feel like I could do good, that I could make a difference._

Jason gave him so much more than that. But he couldn’t quite articulate everything he felt. His emotions and thoughts were a jumbled up mess. 

“You gave me the courage to believe in myself. You were _my_ Robin. And you were a kickass one, you know.” He said with a fond smile. “You made Robin _Robin_. You defined the mantle and set a precedent. Dick was amazing but _you_ were my hero. Always have been and always will.” 

He felt Jason flinch. No doubt remembering all the attempted killing attempts and drowning in self-hate and guilt. 

“I told you I don’t blame you for that.” 

“I know.” Jason said hoarsely. Even though he knew that, he still couldn’t help but feel guilty. It was his hands after all that cut Tim with a batarang and pressed the trigger. “You keep saying you don’t hate me for that. But it’s just hard because you should.” 

“Do you hate me for being Robin and taking your place?” He looked up with non-judging inquisitive eyes. “Do you still want to kill me?” 

“No!” Jason was aghast, face paling at the very thought. “I don’t want to hurt you like that again.” 

He didn’t want anymore of Baby bird’s blood on his hands. 

Tim smiled. “Then believe me when I say that whatever you did under the Pit’s influence, I don’t hold it against you.” He knew there was a difference. Talia and Ra’s were the ones who twisted Jason’s mind and poisoned him to go against the Bats. Jay was just the gun in the situation. “And you shouldn’t hold it against yourself either. It won’t do you any good.” 

It was then that Jason hesitantly brought his arms up and wrapped them around Tim, laying his head on top of his, before admitting. “This is why I like you.” He heard Baby bird’s breath hitched at the confession. “You have a kind and pure heart.” 

“That’s it?” Tim said teasingly but he heard the shakiness in his voice. Jason wasn’t the only dealing with self-esteem issues. “After I poured my heart to you?” 

There was so much more Jason could say. 

_You drink coffee like it’s air but even that is adorable even if it’s highly concerning. You’re terrible at going to sleep but when I do find you asleep at odd places because you literally take the ‘work until you drop’ way too seriously, you make me speechless with how cute you are._

_You take such shitty care of yourself but you would move the world for the people you care about._

_Even though you look like a delicate flower, you’re a fucking badass fighter and I just can’t help but admire you._

_If there’s anyone who deserves the world, it’s you._

But he has never been good with spilling out his emotions. 

“You’re beautiful.” 

He heard Baby bird’s breath hitched again and his voice was entirely too small and quiet. “...You really mean that?” 

“Yeah, I do.” And maybe it was the sheer vulnerability in Tim’s voice and Jason just hate making him cry _again_ that made him spill out more. “You made me want to be better. When the Pit’s hold started loosening and I got my head on straight, I thought about how much I hurt you and that you never deserved that anger. It was you who made me not want to fall back in a Pit rage again.” 

_And it’s been the reason why I started getting control over the Pit and why I decided to finally go to therapy._

_It has always been you._

“I didn’t want to hurt you again.” Jason clenched his fists. “Not that that did any good because I just end up hurting you over and over again. I made you cry because I can’t control what I say. I let my anger get the best of me.” 

“Don’t forget. I gave it as good as you did. I hurt you too.” Tim knew he fucked up too. Jason didn’t deserve all the blame for the fight they had. 

Jason shrugged. “I deserved it for being such a bastard to you.” 

“I was a bastard too. I shouldn’t have taken out my anger at you.” He reluctantly let go of Jay and took a step back. 

Jason just managed to stop himself from pulling Tim back in and casually said instead. “What happened?” 

“I was jealous when I saw the news talking about how you and Roy were engaged.” 

_Wait, what?_

“Why would you be jealous?”

Tim’s face burned red. “I thought you and Roy were dating.” 

“Wait, seriously?” Why do people keep thinking that? “We’re just friends. And he kind of has a thing with Kori now.” 

“Yeah, I think I’m getting the message now.” And wow, he could just imagine Kon was laughing behind his back and how much of a dumbass he was for insisting there was sexual tension between the two. 

“If it helps, I thought you were dating the Clone all this time.” Jason admitted, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. If it weren’t for Conner literally blurting out Tim was crushing on him, he would’ve never known better. 

“Really?” Tim blinked at that. “Kon’s straight. He’s dating Cassie.” 

“Well, excuse me. Everytime I see him, it’s with you two being up close and beyond friendly with each other. What was I supposed to think?”

“That we’re just two bros chilling with each other. Seriously, the Titans are a tactile bunch. I learn to deal with it so it doesn’t bother me.” 

“Wow. We’re fucking dumbasses.” Jason couldn’t believe the situation. He and Tim were pining for each other while simultaneously thinking the other was dating their straight best friend. Fucking soap opera material right here. 

“Understatement of the century.” Tim agreed, feeling both foolish ~~how did he misread the entire thing~~ and relieved ~~there won’t be a Todd-Harper anything now~~. 

It was quiet for a few seconds as they stared at each other. 

“So now what?” Oh wow. Nice going, Drake. Genius detective right here. Why is he so fucking awkward with this? 

But from how Jason was biting his lip and fidgeting nervously, he wasn’t the only one feeling anxious right now. To his credit, though, his voice was steady as he stared straight at Tim ( _and damn, those teal eyes don’t get any less gorgeous do they?_ ). “Well, from what I can tell, I like you and you like me. So do you want to give us a try?”

“Fuck yes.” Tim slapped a hand over his mouth but the damage has already been done. Fuck these hormones for apparently erasing the brain-to-mouth filter. He cleared his throat and tried to pretend the last couple of seconds didn’t happen. “I, uh, I mean yes, I would like that.”

Jason was smiling like a dork. 

“Don’t make fun of me.” He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You’re adorable.” 

And Tim did not preen at the compliment. No, he fucking did not. Although it didn’t stop his heart skipping a beat. 

But all that was ignored when a distressed look crossed Jason’s face. 

“Jay?” 

.

_“You’re being completely unfair right now.”_

_“As if you were being fair all along.”_

_“I’m fucking done with this.” Tim walked towards the door._

_“Yeah, go ahead and leave like your parents left you.” Jason sneered. Janet and Jack were a sore subject and he had no problem exploiting that._

.

_“Oh really? Then why the hell are you still here? Go ahead and leave for all I fucking care or are you still crying over your dead mommy and daddy?”_

_“At least I have the decency not to bring up bitchy parents in the first place. But sure, let's talk about them. Who was the one who sold out her own damn son to the fucking Joker?”_

.

“Jay, what’s wrong?” 

Jason didn’t want to end up like his parents, hurting the people around them to make themselves feel better that they were in the right. He didn’t want to make Tim cry like that again. 

“I want this relationship to work.” He owed it to Baby bird to fucking communicate with his emotions like a functioning human being. “I don’t want to fight like we did earlier. So let’s promise to actually communicate like adults.” 

His tone turned questioning at the end, hesitant that he overstepped his boundaries. 

Tim blinked in surprise before smiling softly. “Yeah, that sounds great. I promise I’ll try. I want us to work too.”

Jason swallowed every doubt-hesitation-uncertainty he had and stepped closer to him until only a few inches were between them. He paused for a second before cupping the side of Tim’s face with one hand. 

A pretty pink blush spread across Baby bird’s face and his eyes look even bluer and more breathtaking this close. 

“You know, you can have anyone you want.” He murmured. He wanted Tim to know that he could pick someone better. 

But like fuck. If he doesn’t want Tim to choose him. He would treat him and take care of him so well because Tim deserves to be showered with love and affections every day. If Tim chooses him, he’ll show him that he didn’t make a wrong choice. 

Baby bird smiled as he whispered back. “I know. I want you. And the same goes for you. You can pick someone who isn’t such a dysfunctional mess, you know?” 

He shook his head. “I want you too —issues and everything in between.” 

.

Tim couldn’t remember which one of them closed the distance but he definitely remembered how it was the best damn kiss he ever had. 

Yeah, he definitely caught himself a stray Robin in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Tim are just an awkward adorkable pair. Roy and Kon are so done with them. 
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Life Update: Finals are a pain. And there’s only one more chapter to go.


	15. I Found Happiness In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is legally resurrected in the eyes of the public so the first thing he does is outs the fact that he and Tim are officially dating. Obviously, he has to set the record straight.

The kiss was amazing and everything Jason hoped for and more. He was breathless when they pulled away. And he couldn’t stop looking at those pretty baby blue eyes. Everything that's happening right now was his greatest fantasy and he still can’t believe this was actually happening to him. 

So he thinks he’s a little justified when he asked. “So we’re dating right?” just to confirm it was true. ~~This was real.~~

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” 

“Okay.”

They stared at each other. 

“Wow. We’re fucking awkward with this. I thought you had a girlfriend.” 

“Steph and I weren’t really a conventional couple, okay?” Tim defended, his face turning pink. “And besides, didn’t you have way more girlfriends than I did?” 

“Most of my relationships consist of one-night stands.” Jason casually said. 

And Tim just blinked in surprise. Holy shit, was Tim his first real dating experience? Oh shit. Tim’s his first serious relationship? He feels honored but also wholely unprepared for this. He doesn’t want to fuck this up and drive Jason away even further. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by Jason poking him on the cheek. He raised an eyebrow at him. “Did you just _poke_ me?” 

“You were thinking too hard. I can see your mind working on overtime there, Baby bird.”

“It’s just I, uh, I really want to be a good boyfriend to you but I’m afraid I’ll mess this up.” 

Jason shrugged. “I’m pretty sure we’ll mess up once or twice because we’re Bats and we can’t do relationships the easy way. But we’ll deal with it together like a couple and functioning adults. So don’t worry so much about it.” 

Huh, therapy really has been good to him. 

“And aren’t we glad that you two got your shit together.” Roy exclaimed as he walked in with a dramatic flourish, Conner trailing behind him with a sheepish look. 

Jason and Tim immediately put space between them (faces burning red) but their best friends were staring at them with a knowing look. 

“I want to say for the record that I didn't mean to just blurt out your crushes to each other.” The Kyrptionian said. “Having said that though, I’m glad that _that_ was the thing that kicked you both in the ass to actually do something. Because all this miserable pining was getting very hard to watch for us on the sidelines.”

“I totally agree with Conner.” Roy added his two cents in. “Might not agree with his methods but I’m loving the results. You two are such a cute pair of dumbasses.” 

Jason and Tim, on the other hand, were just wishing for the ground to swallow them up as they remembered all the times they lamented to their best friends about their crushes not dating them and how adamant they were that the other couldn’t possibly like them back. 

This is such an embarrassment. 

They took their eyes away from their crazy friends smiling like maniacs, and shared a resigned look with each other, thinking about all the future teasing and blackmail that will no doubt come out of this whole pining mess. 

But hey, at least they were suffering together. 

Like a couple. 

.

So it was finally time for the long-awaited press conference revealing the mystery behind Jason Todd. The Waynes were all dressed up and seated in a row at a long table in front of the many reporters just bursting to get this hot scoop. 

And they did. 

Bruce was appropriately being as dramatic and emotional as he could be as he tearfully recounted the tale of how he was reunited with his thought to be dead son. 

It was all very hilarious that it was hard not to laugh as Bruce talked. He can tell Dick, Damian, Tim, and Babs were in the same boat. Well, in Damian’s case, he was trying not to look so threatening and constipated, bored with all this. They really should’ve left the brat at home but he insisted on attending with the rest of the family because he was a Wayne which means it is his duty to ensure that the family name is held to its upstanding reputation or something like that. Jason stopped listening to him after he opened his mouth. 

And to be honest, Jason wasn’t paying attention all that much to what Bruce was actually saying, just his tone and facial expressions. He and the rest of the family has been over the backstory dozens of times that he can practically recount it in his sleep. 

Sheila Haywood was a criminal with a rap sheet full of murders (illegal operations that got a few girls killed) and embezzlement. She left Gotham to go to Ethiopia where she eventually started to work for the Joker. 

Jason Todd was a naive little boy who wanted to meet his birth mother so much that he bought himself a plane ticket halfway across the world. When he met her, he didn’t realize she was a criminal who sold him off to the Joker where he was badly beaten up and then exploded in an abandoned warehouse. 

When Bruce arrived in the country looking for his son, it was a tearful and heartbroken mother who informed him that Jason was dead. The autopsy was done in Ethiopia and Bruce took the body back home for a closed casket funeral since the injuries were too great and horrific. 

However, it turns out that Jason was badly hurt but not dead. Sheila sold him off to pay back her debts. There was an incident ending in an explosion. Jason survived again but had amnesia. He was wandering around, lost and confused. Luckily, he was found by one of Bruce’s ex who nursed him back to health before quietly getting into touch with Bruce to reunite Father and son again. 

As he said before, it was all very dramatic and emotional. Fucking hilarious how Talia is painted as a benevolent saint who just wanted to do what is right. 

Bruce, Dick, Barbara, and Jim made sure all the paperwork and stuff checked out no matter how hard people looked. There weren’t many loose ends. The doctor who performed the autopsy died of a heart attack. Sheila Haywood died a few years after Jason’s death at the hands of the Joker. It was an unfortunate accident (she messed with the wrong people and they took offense). Talia is surely not going to come out and tell the public what really happened. So the Bats were good and clear to go ahead with their story. 

With that out of the way, the floor was open to reporters very eager to hear from the resurrected son. 

He let the others answer them for a while until he heard:

“Are there any truth to the rumors that you are engaged to Mr. Roy Harper of Star City?” One of them shouted out, cutting right to the juicy bits. 

“No. Roy’s just my _straight_ best friend.” Jason emphasized on the straight part because it was important that these idiots get the fact that Roy was not at all gay. Before he smirked handsomely. “And he is very supportive of me and my boyfriend.” 

“Boyfriend?!” 

It was amazing how that single word got reporters clamoring over each other as they shouted out more questions for him to answer. 

Should he? Or should he just stay quiet and leave them to flounder? It would be payback for all those insensitive articles that dared say he didn’t die because as he said before. Rude. How dare they gloss over that very important fact. Dying was a traumatizing bitch. 

Beside him, he heard Tim hide a snort at his ridiculous antics as if he could tell exactly what was running through his head. He probably could. But he couldn’t help it. Baby bird is his and he is still elated to call that sexy beautiful man his. 

You know what, why not give the public exactly what they want? He obviously needs to set the record straight. He wouldn’t want any more rumors or wild speculations coming out from this. He’s just doing his boyfriend duty. 

“I am in fact in a relationship with Timothy Jackson Drake. I’ll take no more questions. Thank you.” 

At that revelation, the world erupted into chaos once again. 

Tim was emancipated when Bruce was lost in time. He was Tim Drake. He got rid of the Wayne name and the Waynes and Drakes were just good friends and business partners. So Tim Drake and the newly resurrected Jason Wayne dating wasn’t really as scandalous as any other relationship. 

But true to his word, he didn’t answer any more questions. Although he did pull Tim into a passionate kiss — _Tim rolled his eyes but leaned into the kiss just as passionately_ — that had the cameras flashing rapidly. He could hear his siblings pulling out their phones to take pictures of their own. 

What can he say? 

He aims to please. 

.

The Batfam wasn’t surprised that Jason didn’t really answer any of the reporters’ questions. He never did like talking in press conferences. Glad to know that hasn’t changed since he was a fiery spirited kid. 

When Jason showed off his boyfriend Tim to everyone, they were surprised and happy —even Damian. Although he was crossing his arms and looking disinterested as usual —he was just glad that he could stop pretending not to know the two outliers of the family were engaging in a romantic affair. It was about time that the couple stopped hiding their very obvious relationship. 

The kiss they shared was just the icing on the cake. It was cute and adorable just like them. 

Jason and Tim were holding hands while their family crowded them with happy smiles and congratulations. Tim was smiling brightly and still feeling giddy that Jay just declared him as his to the world. It was an amazing feeling that he can just get high off of. Jason was feeling happy that he could make Baby bird — _his boyfriend_ — smile like that. 

Dick was very much supportive of Jason’s impromptu little scene that will no doubt make headlines for the next few weeks. “That was amazing, Little Wing. I’m so proud of you guys for finally coming out.” 

Cass nodded in agreement. “Happy for you.” 

“You know you guys are going to be on the news for weeks, right?” Bruce gave an insufferable sigh. But he didn’t seem mad at all so Jason just smirked in answer. 

“Eh. When are we not? Might as well give them good material this time.”

Bruce only rolled his eyes in response but he had a small smile on his face. He was happy that his children were happy. 

“I for one, absolutely love that press conference.” Steph declared. “I might even go as far as to say that it was my favorite so far. I already saved it on my phone.” 

“You two are disgusting with your blatant affections.” Damian scoffed. “Although this will surely teach you that you no longer have to hide your apparent dating status from the rest of the family.” 

“What do you mean by ‘hide’?” Jason said, confused.

“You honestly don’t think you had any of us fooled by you guys hiding your relationship all these months?” Dick said with an unimpressed tone. “We knew the truth all along.” 

“What are you talking about?” Tim was also confused. 

“You do realize you live in a family of kickass detectives? Of course we figured it out.” 

Jason was still confused. He didn’t understand what they were talking about. “What? I...just asked Baby bird out yesterday.” 

“...”

“...”

“...You mean you weren’t dating before?” 

“No.” And something in his voice must've convinced them because they all look at him incredulously. 

“How the fuck were you two not dating then?” Dick exclaimed. “You looked at each other with lovey-dovey eyes and spent so much time together.” 

“Lovey-dovey?” Tim questioned but was ignored. 

“I knew you too were dense when it came to emotions and whatnot,” Steph said. “But how the fuck were you actually blind to each other’s love? Even the Bats saw” she gestured to the others standing beside her. “And they are as emotionally stunted as you are.” 

“I knew you two were idiots.” Damian said with an unamused expression. “But I am surprised at how you manage to lower the bar once again.” 

Bruce didn’t say anything but his expression clearly showed how exasperated he was too —even though he had no room to talk when it comes to having a love life. 

Jason and Tim were surprised. They did not expect to go through this kind of treatment again. They thought they got enough of this from Roy and Kon. Was their crushes really that obvious to everyone around them but them? 

Oh who were they kidding? It definitely was. And they were just fucking blind to it all this time. 

_Well, better late than never, right?_

.

Jason was feeling oddly content with his life. The Bats didn’t hate him, his relationship with Bruce was actually getting better, and he got the man of his dreams. 

Speaking of, he and Baby bird were in the Nest, cuddling on the couch —a mess of tangled limbs— while a movie was playing on TV (some sci-fi that Tim’s been really looking forward to). They were enjoying a relaxing night together. 

No cases, patrol, or any other work to get to. The rest of the Bats insisted that the newly dating couple have some time to themselves after this whole fiasco. And well, it was nice to have the family’s support. Even the demon brat wasn’t as much as brat— although it wasn’t as hilarious when Damian kept trying to give them advice on homosexual safe sex. 

“So was everyone just aware of our big dumb crushes on each other?” Jason wondered. 

“I just can’t believe that we didn’t see it all this time.” Tim murmured, halfway to sleeping. Jay was warm and cozy. 

“I can’t believe we didn’t notice our best friends trying to hook us up.” 

“I can’t believe that their stupid plan actually worked.” And yes, they got the details out of those two dumbasses. 

“I still can’t believe you actually like me.” 

“What’s not to like?” Tim glanced up with a lazy smirk. “You’re handsome as hell and a big softie inside. I can’t believe I didn’t realize what a huge nerd you were.” 

Jason was blushing a light pink at the compliment but he smirked right back. “I can’t believe I didn’t realize how much of a troublemaker you are. But I should’ve expected that from our resident stalker.” 

“Hey, I don’t stalk anymore.” 

He gave him a deadpan look. “Try again.”

“I don’t get caught anymore. Although if you want to be technical, no one knew I even stalked Batman and Robin for years until I showed up on their front doorstep.” 

“You are a fucking riot and I can’t believe I love you.” 

Tim jerked, his mind more awake as he processed what Jason just said. “...What?” 

It was then that Jason realized what he just said. Was it too early in their relationship for this? Probably but he didn’t want to take it back. He reached forward and intertwined their hands together. “I said I love you, Baby bird. You don’t have to say it back but I—”

“I love you too.” Tim had a small giddy smile on his face. 

And Jason couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss him. And when they broke apart, he rested his forehead against Tim’s, just soaking in this moment. 

It was Tim who said it first in a whisper. “I love you, Jason.” 

And his reply was a breathless promise. “I love you too, Tim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe that this story is finally at an end. I couldn’t have done it without all your support and lovely comments so thank you ❤️


End file.
